Why Me?
by JigDancer
Summary: InuKag When Kagome gets attacked by a youkai then saved by a man, what will be in store for her. And what does cooking dinner have to do with it? Rated for language, fluff moments, and for lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello, hellos all, this is my first fanfic hope you all like it I have up to chapter 8 done but I just need to type them up...: P and that might take me awhile. So please review if you like it or not or email me for questions.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters... but I wish I did!

* * *

Chapter 1

The light reached the young girls closed eyes. Opening them up slowly letting her eyes adjust she swung her long slender legs so they were over her futon touching the wooden floor. She yawned and brought her hands to her wavy ebony hair and tied it in a low ponytail.

'Another day, another hour of herb collecting, and then off to the village to help the needed villagers.' Kagome thought.

Kagome Higurashi, a beautiful 16-year-old young woman. She lived with her Okan-san and brother Souta; she also used to live with jii-can but he past away a year ago from old age. The family lived in a rather good-sized hut. It was enough to find homey and big enough to get privacy. She lived in an average size village, not to crowded. Everyone in the village was human; most of the population was males. Kagome wasn't too happy when some of the men thought they could own her by saying that 'they were the best she could get' or 'you are too beautiful for someone else' something corny like that, but in a way they were right she was beautiful, almost like a goddess.

She had shoulder blade length hair, and she usually had it down blowing in the wind. She had a crème skin tone that showed she did get outside and was healthy. Midnight blue pools of emotion were in the color of here eyes.

She was a very happy girl, but knew when she had to be responsible or brave of any sort. She was also a miko, a powerful one at that. Keade, their villager's eldest healer and also miko, was amazed on how strong she was. She made sure Kagome never said she was a miko to anyone, but her family and Miroku and Sango, Kagome's best friends.

Kagome walked out of her room and into the eating and living area of the hut. In the middle of the room was a fire place (thing, what is it called?) where her Okan-san was making breakfast like she did everyday.

"Oh, hello Kagome, I trust you slept well?" Okan-san asked.

"Yeah, I had a good sleep, I just didn't want to wake up that's all," She said with a giggle.

"Well breakfast won't be done for a bit. Why don't you go get some fresh air or something?" She asked while stirring the soup in the pot.

"I guess so," Kagome paused and thought for a second. "I think I'll take a walk in the forest" Kagome replied.

"Umm, I don't really like you wandering in the forest, but you are old enough. So just don't go in too deep, alright?" Kagome's Okan-san said with worried words.

"Alright, thanks mom, I'll see you in a bit." Kagome bent down and kissed her mom on the cheek and ran outside, to where the cold breeze sent shivers down her body.

"Hey Kags!" What you doing up this early in the morning?" A girl with long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes asked running up to Kagome.

"Oh, morning Sango!" My mom said that breakfast wasn't for awhile and said I should get some fresh air that's all, and umm Sango, Miro...."

Kagome was cut off by Sango's scream.

"AHH HENTAI!!!"

slap

"No matter how early or late it is, he is STILL a hentai!" Sango said trying to calm her nerves. Kagome tried to stop herself from laughing at her friends.

"Why! Sango good morning to you too! I was just getting some wood when I heard your lovely voice and decided to say hello." A man around Kagome and Sango's age said.

He had violet eyes and brown hair, which he tied a tail in the back of his head. With also a very red hand print on his left cheek.

"Say hello my ass! But sure as hell, you grabbed mine!" Sango inquired. Kagome couldn't help it any longer and burst out laughing at her two friends.

"Ha, ha very funny Sango, well I'll see you two later, I must be off!" And with that, Miroku ran the same direction he came from.

"Yeah, I best be off also, see you later Kag!" Sango waved and left the opposite direction from Miroku.

"Ok bye" Kagome said to Sango, even though she knew Sango couldn't hear her.

She started to walk towards the forest, until she heard her name being called again.

'God Damn it! Why can't I just go for my walk?' She signed and turned around to see Hojo running to her.

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled.

"Hey..." she said in the most bored voice to try and get him to leave. It wasn't that she didn't like him; it's just that he was SO annoying!

"Hey, I was...umm...wondering if maybe some...time or day or something you'd like to have a picnic or something with me...umm yeah" Hojo asked, looking at the ground the whole time and playing with his hands.

Kagome sighed. "Hojo piss off!" is all she wanted to say to him, but she was too nice to say that to him.

"Hojo, I just like you as a friend, nothing more!" She said as sweetly as she could, and trying to give him a clue to leave her alone!

"Oh...ok maybe next time!" He said, and then ran back to his home.

"He is blind, god! Just give it a rest. I'm never going out with YOU!!!" Kagome yelled the last bit a little too loud.

She REALLY needed to blow off some anger now. She needed to blow off some anger now. She turned on her heal and ran into the forest. She was running and running passing a lot of trees. She stopped when she found her self at a very tall tree; though all the trees were tall this tree seemed gigantic in comparison.

She walked up to it in-till she was on one of the long brown roots. She sat down, her back to the trunk, she brought her legs to her chest and her arms rapped around tightly around her shines.

"God I hate that bastard, he gets so annoying soooo fast!" her eyes started to well up with tears.

There was a rustle in one of the bushes next to her. She turned her head and was surprised of what she saw.

* * *

Soooooo how is it so far. I know I'm mean but I love cliffy's there just so exiting! 

Well I ask for 5 reviews please!

Gopher


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yay my 2nd chapter down go me, yay thanks for the reviews people! All try and update as fast as I can but also if you review my story I am more motivated. Hahaha I use big words! Ok well here you all go.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Out of the bushes jumped an adorable bunny youkai. Kagome stepped off the root she was on and started to make her way off to the bunny. When she came to a couple feet to it the youkai jumped back and hissed at her. A second later it had bright red flames surround the bunny. When the flames died down, there stood a 7ft hare with crimson colored eyes and large buck teeth dripping with foam.

Kagome brought one foot back but didn't acknowledge the large rock underneath were she was going to step. She fumbled to contain balance but failed, landing on her ass facing the hare, staring straight at it. The youkai stared at her for less then a second until as fast as you can blink the hare was centimeters from Kagome. Kagome stood up as fast as she could to get to the closest thing to protect her, which this "thing" happened to be the tree. Trying to run to it she once again tripped but landed on her belly on the hard dirt ground.

She slowly turned around to see if the hare was any where to be seen. There it was staring straight into her eyes breathing heavily, and dripping droll. The hare's deep red eye's only said one thing...Death.

As fast as you could blink the hare grabbed her left forearm by its mouth and bit down deep. Kagome let out a high pitch scream. The hare let go of her arm. Kagome looked down at her arm witch was bleeding non-stop. Losing a lot of blood Kagome felt very light headed and before the darkness took over she saw a flash of red flash by.

Kagome woke from a stinging pain in her arm. She opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. The only surroundings she saw were that she was in the middle of a forest with a burning fire in front of her.

"Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.

"With me, near the Goshibow tree." A man walking out of the shadow's answered.

A young man with snow white hair let lose wildly till above his hips. (A/n: I'm pretty sure men have hips. :P) In the low light of the fire Kagome could make out claw's and on the top of his head were perched two triangle dog ears. 'He must be inu- youkai.' Kagome thought. For clothes he was wearing a lose red harion (sp?), and kamakie's (sp?)

"You are who? And go-shhh- bow what?" kagome asked finally taking her eyes off his stunning gold orbs, and focusing on the big tree.

"I'm Inuyasha, aka the guy who saved your scrawny ass and that" Inuyasha pointed to the tree. "is goshibow the god tree."

Kagome looked at the tree once again and remembered what had just happened a while ago. She lowered her head.

"Th-thank you" Kagome whispered.

"Keh! What is your name wench?" Inuyasha asked sitting in front of kagome and the fire.

"You know you could be less rude you know, and it's Kagome." She said and leaned on her bad arm.

"Itai!" Kagome hissed. Tears started to swell up in the back of her eyes.

"Here" Inuyasha scooted next to her and began to lick the re opened wound on her arm.

"Umm... Inuyasha?" kagome looked down at him in a puzzled look. 'What is he doing but... why does it feel so right?'

'God she tastes as good as her smell's. What the, were the hell did that come from I barely even know her and, arrg!'

Kagome tried to bite back a giggle, but who could help it, it tickled. He stopped at it for a bit then started licking it again, this time softer and more ticklish for poor Kagome. Surprising a giggle a moan escaped her lips. She turned her head to the opposite side Inuyasha was looking so he wouldn't see her blushing.

'What was that about, why did I do that??? But God did it ever feel good! ...ahhh No, BAD Kagome, bad, bad!!!' she turned her head and found he was looking at her!

'Did she just... what I think she did? But all I was doing was, and she. OH crap she looking at me.'

As soon as they realized they were looking at each other they turned there heads the opposite way of each other blushing like mad.

"Umm, that should heal faster thanks to my saliva." He said lightly bandaging it up.

"Thanks, your demon aren't you?" she asked still blushing.

"Umm...yeah, well no hanyou" he said it with so much sadness in his voice.

"What's so bad being hanyou?" Kagome asked hearing the sadness in his voice.

"I'm a low life half-breed, the most disgusted thing on the planet." he said the last part louder then he intended.

"I don't think you are a low life or disgusting at all! _You _were the one who saved me from a _full _blooded youkai! You are anything but low. Got that?" Kagome said looking straight into his eyes. 'I love his eyes.'

'She...she doesn't care?! She doesn't care that I'm hanyou!' Inuyasha thought.

"Thanks I guess... you hungry?" He asked pulling a piece of hare meat from the fire.

"All pass thanks." She said with a smile. Kagome looked up to the sky; the sun was setting behind the mountains and getting dark in till the whole sky was light up by the stars. 'Wow the stars are so beautiful I bet Okan-san is outside looking at the stars...shoot Okan-san!'

"Oh crap I have to get back to the village!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

'What?! No, she can't go she seems different then anyone I've ever met. I, I want to get to know her better, I need away to make her stay, but how? I know!' Inuyasha looked at her and said

"You shouldn't be going back so soon you need time to heal but... if you want I could take you back but with a price." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" She not what he would want from her.

"Since I saved your life and all, I think for a month you should come here and make me dinner." 'even though I can make mine all by my self' "And also once in while I'm going to come and check on your arm. Got it?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

A/n: Here you go chap 2. Typed as fast as I could 

I ask for 6 reviews please

Gopher


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: YAY I have 8 reviews I feel so special thanks all! Well here's chapter3 for you all. Sorry it took me awhile but its here now so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. But if I did I would have a heart attack over joy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Nani!?!" Kagome yelled."I think because I saved your life and all you owe me." Inuyasha stated matter-o-factly.

"So you are saying that for every day for a month I'm going to make you dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, and don't you forget I'm going to check up on you once in a while, bitch!" Inuyasha added, trying not sound weak.

Kagome looked at him, then at her arm, then into the dark forest.

"Fine, but I get two days off a week, deal?" Kagome said extending her right hand.

"Deal!" Inuyasha grabbed her right hand with his left and shook on it.

"Now go to bed wench, we'll go back tomorrow." Inuyasha said resting his head on his palm with his elbow on the ground, shuting his eyes slowly.

"Can you stop calling me that or I'll call you something bad!" Kagome said getting mad.

Inuyasha opened up one eye to look at Kagome. 'She's cute when she's angry!'   
Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his mouth.

"What's the worst you could do wench?" Inuyasha said trying to get to her, which it did.

"Well Dog-Boy! Compared to some people I give them respect and you should do the same!" Kagome was close to Inuyasha so she could poke his chest. She poked him with her bad arm. She winced at the pain that shot through her arm.

"Itai" Kagome said sitting on her butt craddeling her left arm.

"Stupid girl." Inuyasha said sitting up and placing Kagome in his lap, being careful of her arm. "Go to sleep."

'She must be tired cause I can tell she's grumpy.' Inuyasha thought.

'What is he doing? Why is he holding me? Why is.' Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and fell asleep very fast.

'This is going to be a long night' Inuyasha thought feeling blood rush below his waist.   
"Very long" Inuyasha said placing his chin on Kagome's head and shutting his eyes.

Kagome woke up feeling her back really warm.   
'That feels good, what is that?' Kagome thought bringing her right arm to above her head. She felt a fluffy triangle between her fingers. She went lower to the base and started to rub it between her fingers. Suddenly her back started to vibrate. Surprised, Kagome took her hand back, and then heard the figure speak.

"Why did you stop?" the figure said.

'I know that voice. Oh yeah!' Kagome thought.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know what you were umm. yeah." Kagome said blushing.

"You didn't answer my question 'why did you stop?'" Inuyasha asked again. He never had any one touch his ears before, but when she did it, it was a big deal to him. Not just that she was beautiful and smelt very good but because 1. She liked him for he was and 2. Just something about her made his youkai side go possessive and happy.

'How come she doses this to me?' he asked himself.

'Cause you want her, you want her to be your mate!' his youkai side said to him.

'I barely know her!' Inuyasha retorted back.

'In good time my friend.'

'Yeah well let me handle it' Inuyasha finished his battle between himself. (A/n: I do that often.: P)

Kagome just sat there wondering why he was being so quiet.

"Umm Inuyasha you ok?" Kagome asked turning her whole body around to see him better. Kagome was straddling Inuyasha's waist and touching his shoulders with each arm being careful of her one arm.

Inuyasha looked at the position they were in he looked at her and said with a small voice because all of his courage was occupied somewhere else. (A/n: if you know what I mean wink wink. wow I'm a loser.) "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Ok." Kagome said getting up. "We better start heading back." Kagome said. Kagome started to walk when she stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"Umm I don't know which way to go?" Kagome said as Inuyasha fell anime style.

After Inuyasha picked himself up, he walked over to Kagome.

"Here get on my back, all carry you to your village I can smell humans near the west." Inuyasha knelt down on one knee and waited till Kagome was on securely and he stood up. He started running west at a good speed. Once Kagome loosened her death grip on Inuyasha's right shoulder, and while her left arm was between her stomach and Inuyasha's lower back, he speeded up.

He could start to smell burning wood. He knew he would be there soon.

"Hey Inuyasha, how am I supposed to come to the tree if I don't know were it is?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He never thought of how she was going to get to the tree.

"I guess all have to pick you up everyday, and all just check up on you in the mornings." Inuyasha said proud of his answer.

"Umm, ok. All show you were my hut is when we get to the village." Kagome said.

Inuyasha kept running for another mile or so and finally came to the clearing to were the village was. Inuyasha slowed down to a very slow run.

"I can walk you know." Kagome said trying to get down.

"I know." He said and kept walking the rest of the way, with a struggling Kagome.

When they were at the edge of the village Inuyasha set Kagome down. (A/n: the Village looks like the village in the manga and anime but with Kagome's Hut it's off in the distance more or so near Inuyasha's forest.)

"Finally" Kagome huffed.

"Heard that." Inuyasha said pointing to his ears.

"You were so supposed to." Kagome said walking to her hut. There was no one near her hut at all, but there usually there were never people wondering around her hut because the village thought it to close to Inuyasha's forest and it might be cursed, but Keade and Kagome's family and friend's knew it wasn't.

Kagome walked to the porch of her hut and started to walk in, in till she saw Inuyasha not following her in.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think I should go in." Inuyasha said lowering his head to the ground.

"Well if you're going to be taking me from my home every dinner I should tell my Okan-san where I'm headed right?" Kagome said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well I guess, but you don't have to be so snooty about it!" Inuyasha said looking straight at her.

"Well it's settled then, your coming in." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and went inside, with a blushing Inuyasha.

"Okan-san I'm home!"

* * *

Ha Ha! Done took me a while but I finished it. Wow hope you all like it and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.   
Please can I have at least 5 more reviews?

Anonymous(same other anonymous): I thought my paragraphs were long but ok all try and get them longer next time.

Kasatka: Thanks I kinder forgot to spell it write but thank you all remember for next time.

Gopher


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thank you all for the reviews they make me happy!!! Sorry it took awhile", Fanfic also has a bug and it wasn't letting me update this chapter up. This Chapter is kind of like a review chapter, with a few other parts!!! Yayayayay ok I'm done you can read now.

Disclaimer: Blah blah don't on Inuyasha blah blah you know it!

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome step in to the hut and found her Okan-san sitting against the wall, sleeping with one of Kagome's old hairpins in her hands. She had large begs under her eyes and her hair was all scruffy looking.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and slowly made her way over to her Okan-san. She crouched down to look at her eye level knees on the ground.

"Okan-san, Okan-san wake-up." Kagome shook her shoulder lightly.

Mrs. Higurashi opened her eyes slowly.

Flashback(when Kagome was with Inuyasha.)

It had been over 4hours since her daughter had returned and it was almost mid-after noon. She decided if she wasn't back by then she would go and ask the fellow villagers if they had seen her.

2hours later

She still had yet to find Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi had sent little Souta (he's like 9) off to play with his while she tried to find Kagome. She looked all though the village and asked every one who lived in the village, but only some said they had seen her in the forest. Mrs. Higurashi thought of going into the forest but decided against it, because if she got lost in the forest there would be no one to take care of Souta.

She got home around dinnertime. Fed Souta and tucked him to sleep. Mrs. Higurashi wondered to Kagome's room. Next to her futon lied one of her old hairpins that she wore when she was young. She went into the main living area and sat down near the fire. In hopes that her daughter would return.

End of Flashback

"Ka-kagome?!" She threw her arms around Kagome's neck and started sobbing lightly.

"It's ok, Okan-san I'm fine, Inuyasha saved me and took care of me, its ok." Kagome said rubbing her back trying to calm her nerves.

"W-Who?" Mrs. Higurashi lifted her head up and faced the doorway to see a young man standing there.

Kagome stood up, out of her mothers grasp, and walked over to Inuyasha pulling in front of Mrs. Higurashi.

"Okan-san meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet Okan-san or Mrs. Higurashi."

Inuyasha just stood there not knowing what to say or do. While Mrs. Higurashi walked in a circle around him. She finally stopped in front of him and clapped both of her hands together.

"I approve."

"Approve what?" Kagome asked.

"That he's a keeper and also… he has the cutest ears." Both Inuyasha and Kagome fell anime style.

"So tell me how you guys met?" Mrs. Hig asked (a/n: I'm just going to call her Mrs. Hig b/c A) I'm too lazy and B) It takes forever to type.)

Kagome told her Okan-san every thing that happened from the hare to the deal, the only thing she didn't say was the more intimate times.

"Ok… so let me get this straight for a month you will take my daughter to make you dinner because you saved her life?" Ms. Hig asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah that's about it but I also will be checking up on her once in a while to see how her arms doing." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well only if you promise me you will not take advantage of my daughter, do you promise?" Mrs. Hig asked.

"I promise." Inuyasha said.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and said goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha and left to go and do some errands.

Inuyasha stood up from where he was sitting in the hut and walked over to the doorway, but turned around facing Kagome to say couple thing before he left.

"I' am off pick you up around dinner time." He said starting to walk back to Goshiboku.

"Umm… yeah all see you later." Kagome said.

Kagome went to her small room. The room was located on the right side of the hut. The opening faced south while the window faced north. It wasn't that big for size but it was only made for one person. Her futon was on the ground under her window which was on further on the left side. A slide open closet was on the right, were she kept all of clothes and miko spells, and bows were.

She walked over to her futon and decided to take a little nap, she was quiet tried from what she had bin doing, for just the first half of the day. She lied down and placed her head on her pillow and nodded off.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran in the fast in the woods passing a lot of trees. Running always seemed to clear his mind.

'Something about that girl she, she make's me feel different, warm… wanted' Inuyasha thought.

'Mark her then!' the youkai half exclaimed.

'I can't do that she doesn't deserve me' Inuyasha answered.

'Well at least court her.' The youkai retorted.

"Keh! All think about it." Inuyasha said

Inuyasha finally got to Goshinboku tree. He jumped in the tree in till he found were he usually sat. He leaned against the tree and got caught up on his thinking, until he had to go pick up Kagome.

**Poke**

**Poke**

**POKE**

Kagome felt an irritating spot on her arm.

"Kagome bloody hell, wake up!!" the person pushed her to her one side so she was facing _it_.

"What Sango?" Kagome asked in mid-yawn. (a/n: Bet you thought it was Inuyasha ha you were wrong! lol.)

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to look for you all day!!" Sango said sitting next to her best friend.

"Did you try and check here?" Kagome asked.

"…no." Sango said scratching the back of her neck.

"Well there you go. Well it's kind of a long story. After I talked to you I met up with Hojo, he was being stupid and asked if I would go out with him on a date…again. I said no and was pretty ticked off, so I ran in to the forest. I found my self at a really big tree and sat on it, until this weird hare youkai attacked and bit my arm. I passed out, then found my self near the tree and found there was a guy there, I asked who he was and he said he's name was Inuyasha, and he said he was the one who saved me. We talked for a while, and then I said I had to go home, and he said he would give me a ride if I promised to do something for him. So from now on for a mouth I have to make him dinner 5 times a week… and his going to check up on my injury once in while until my arm is healed. So yeah that sums it up."

Sango just stared at Kagome the whole time amazed by her story.

"I suspect he's youkai?" Sango asked.

"Not youkai, hanyou. And he's quiet nice once you get to know him." Kagome said blushing a bit.

"Great you've fallen for him!" Sango said lifting her hands over her head.

"No I haven't!" Kagome said a little to fast.

"Uh huh sure, anyway when do I get to meet him? What does he look like? Is he cute? Tell me everything!" Sango said as if a giddy schoolgirl.

"Well…" Kagome was distracted by the odd look Sango was giving at something behind her. Kagome looked up to see what she was looking at.

"That is what he looks like." Kagome said staring at no other then Inuyasha.

"Wow" Was all Sango said could get out of her mouth.

Inuyasha looked at the two girls the smirked and asked,

"So Kagome what's the answer to the last question, I'm I cute?" He asked with a puppy face.

"Umm…I…uh…Sango meet Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to get off topic and blushing like mad.

"Hey" he said to the girl in front of Kagome.

Sango stood up and started walking around Inuyasha.

"Well I think he's good for you Kags." Sango said.

"SANGO!!!!!!" Kagome yelled turning 7 shades of red.

Inuyasha just stood there dumb-fold. 'Did she just improve me for Kagome?. First her Okan-san then her friend, great who's next!'

"Well nice meeting you Inuyasha and see you later Kagome." Sango was mid-way out the door when she turned around and shouted,

"Oh and Inuyasha if you hurt Kagome in anyway you won't have any man parts left!" And with that she left without a care in the world.

"Umm…She's scary" Inuyasha said holding he's… man parts.

* * *

Finally I'm DONE!!!HAHAHAHA… off to next chapter nooooooooooooooooo lol ok I'm done. 

5 Reviews please.

Gopher


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated lately. Just lately school has been a pain in the butt, but Christmas is almost here so you can suspect me to update then to. Thank you all for the reviews I loved them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. But I do own two posters of them!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So Inuyasha why are you here so early. You said you would pick me up in the evenings not near lunch time?" Kagome asked.

"You people keep forgetting I'm going to check on your arm some times in the mornings." Inuyasha said.

He walked over to Kagome and sat in front of her. Kagome just looked at him, until he grabbed her arm gently and looked over it. The bite mark was on the upper aspect of her forearm. There were four teeth marks and then a light bluish purple bruise around it.

"Well it is getting better from the looks of it." Inuyasha said letting go of her arm and lifted himself up.

"Thanks I guess, umm… were you going now?" Kagome asked still sitting down cross legged on the floor.

"Well since I don't have to pick you up till later I thought I should go." Inuyasha said.

"I have an idea since I barely know you and you barely know me we should tell each other about are selves!" With that said Kagome pulled Inuyasha down in front of her.

"So where do you live?" Kagome started.

"Mostly in the Goshinboku tree but sometimes where ever I can." Inuyasha answered.

"Umm how old are you?"

"Human or youkai years?"

"Human years."

"17"

"That's cool." Kagome said.

"Ok my turn, how old are you?" he asked.

"16"

"What do you do for fun and that?"

"Well archery, hanging with my friends Sango and Miroku, and just sitting in the fields relaxing."

"Ok last question hmm… oh I got one were you always this beautiful?" Inuyasha asked with a small smirk.

Kagome's cheeks were burning red.

"Thanks… I guess." It an unbelieving tone.

"You don't think I'm telling the truth do you?" Inuyasha said getting closer to her face with his own.

"Well it's just that a lot of the village men say that, but I never really considered it cause most of the time it's just a way of trying to go out with me." Kagome said lowering her head.

"Well I'm telling the truth and also did I ever tell you smell good?" Inuyasha moved his head to the lower side of her neck, and started to sniff her strawberry, vanilla scent. The scent over powered his mind to think properly.

'Gods I can't take it anymore!' Inuyasha slowly sunk his two sharp canine teeth into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome was puzzled by Inuyasha's actions.

Inuyasha licked the remaining blood off of her neck and gave the mark a small peck. He slowly lifted his head so there cheeks were touching, he gave her a quick nuzzle then stood up.

"Gomen" He whispered "I'll be back to pick you up later." He said and ran out of the door as fast as he could.

Kagome stared at where Inuyasha ran out of the room. She slowly brought her right hand to the right side of her neck. She let her two fingers slide over the mark.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked out loud.

* * *

Inuyasha was in the Goshinboku tree thinking of his previous actions. 

'Wow I did it I'm courting her!'

'Wasn't that hard now was it?' His youkai half told him.

'Shut up." But on e thing that still was on his mind was if she wanted to be courted? He would just ask her later.

* * *

Kagome was looking for Miroku or Sango she needed to ask them about the mark and what it meant. 

Over near a hut she saw one of her slight friend standing there tapping her foot in an irritating fashion. She had long Blondie-brown hair and light bluish grey irises, and she was wearing a light green kimono. She was also a bit taller then Kagome.

Kagome walked in front of her.

"Hey Arina, How's it going?" Kagome asked. (A/n: You pronounce Arina like arena.)

"Oh hi Kagome nothing much you?" Arina asked.

"Pretty good, but have you seen Sango or Miroku any where?" Kagome asked.

"Oh you mean the damn pervert he thinks he can just come over to me say a couple of words and have his hand wonder over my ass, but don't worry I gave him a good slap." Arina said holding her one hand in a fist.

"So you did see him?"

"Yeah he went in the direction of the crops."

"Ok thank you, see you later Arina." Kagome started running off to the crops.

"Bye Kagome." Arina said waving good bye.

Miroku was just sitting in the villages luscious green corn crops. (a/n: I don't know if there are corn fields in Japan but hey go with it :P.)

"It's such a beautiful day today." Miroku said watching the clouds float by and small birds flying freely in the sky. All was quiet, only the sounds of the wind blowing the crops close to make them rustle lightly. Ahhhh it was truly a peaceful day well almost.

"Miroku, MIROKU you here, Hello?"

"Well it was pretty quiet for a while." Miroku exclaimed.

Kagome saw a purple figure in the crops and walked up to him.

"Hey Miroku I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

Before sy anything I have to say this…(takes deep breath)Sorry for any grammar and or spelling mistakes and sorry it is shorter! Well now that that's off my chest what do you think? 

I would like a least 6 reviews please.

Thank you, all who gave me a review or two :).

_Gopher_


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Wow you all reviewed so fast thank you all, I really enjoying reading them they keep me going on with the story. This chapter is pretty much explaining what the mark means and what not.

Disclaimer: I do wish I owned Inuyasha and co. cause if I did… (Laughs Evilly.) But sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter 6

"What would you need to talk to me about Kagome?" Miroku asked looking up at his friend.

"Before I tell you can we go somewhere more private?" she asked.

Miroku nodded and stood up slowly walking to an abandoned hut with Kagome close by. The hut was old and ragged with some roof panels missing, even the door mats were hanging off there hinges. The long ivy (not poison) weaved through the holes in the huts walls. This hut had been abandoned for a very long time. The previous couples had died of unknown disease. The reason that no one ever lived in it any more is because it was pretty far from the village but close to Inuyasha's forest which people thought of as cursed. They walked into the hut; it actually was in pretty good condition, besides the fire pit which that was missing a couple edges.

Miroku sat in front of the fire pit, while Kagome sat on the other side.

"Ok what information do you need from a humble monk?" Miroku asked.

"Well you're not that humble but anyway, what do you know about Inu-youkai traditions?" Kagome said lightly blushing.

"May I ask why so curious for Inu-youkai traditions?" Miroku asked noticing the blush.

"I'm just wondering that's all." She said.

Miroku knew she was hiding something but decided not to press the matter,

"Ok, is there any certain subject that you would like to know about? Like language, Inu body language, which might I add is very physical, or maybe on mating?" Miroku said eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

"Mating please." Kagome said lifting the collar of her shirt up trying to hide the mark.

"Ok let's see…well most of the time Inu-youkai mate for life meaning they will only chose one female or male for there mate. They show they are there mate by putting a claiming mark on her usually the male will do the marking. They put the mark where the neck and shoulder connect." He said very wisely.

"But won't the mark just eventually fade away?" she asked.

"Well yes that is for courting, if you do not mate while getting the mark it's not a true mate mark. The only way to have the mark permanent is to, as I said, mate. Courting on the other hand is a bit different; it's almost like dating I guess. What I hear is that, the male will mark her to show that she is being courted and you can't take her, kind of territorial in a way, at the end of every week he will remark her, if she still wants to. If she completely agrees on mating she will tell him and they will mate and so on." Miroku finished.

"So pretty much he likes." Kagome whispered to her self. 'But why me?'

"He? Who's he?" Miroku asked.

"Ah, err no one! Well got to go Miroku, thanks for the info" Kagome walked out of the hut and started to run back. It was getting late and Kagome suspected Inuyasha to be coming so.

Kagome ran for some bit of time until she saw the village and walked the rest of the distance.

She walked into her small hut. No one was there it was completely deserted. She then preceded to walk into her room and plop herself down upon her futon and thought.

'Why does Inuyasha want me to be his mate? I'm just a human. A weak human.' Kagome sighed 'he is pretty cute though, with those ears and that small nose and his beautiful amber eyes' Kagome as thinking so hard that she didn't sense the figure behind her. The figure lifted Kagome up by the waist. Kagome being surprised let out a high pitch squeal.

"Oi bitch don't yell so loud!" Inuyasha over Kagome's scream.

"Oh Inuyasha It's just you." She replied happily.

"Who else would it be baka?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I don't know maybe some possessed youkai or something!" Kagome said angrily, forgetting of her thoughts before.

"Well be happy it was me and not another youkai!" He said making a point.

"I…err…uh" Kagome turned around facing the wall. He was right if it had been some weird ass demon she would have been screwed. (a/n: Not that way sickos. Lol)

"Well lets start going, you need to start making dinner, I'm hungry." He said.

"Ok let's get going." Kagome said.

Kagome and Inuyasha started walking to the edge of forest until Inuyasha turned facing Kagome.

"Get on my back it all be faster." Inuyasha said turning around.

"I can walk." Kagome said trying not to bother him.

"But it will be faster, so just get on!" Inuyasha said turning around and grabbing her bad arm. Kagome hissed in pain and Inuyasha let go all most instantly. He felt horrible that her arm was wounded but he was being stubborn.

'Great now she'll run away and never want to see me again.' The thought of that made him lower his head and let out a small whimper.

Kagome was holding her arm when she heard a whimper come from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to see his eyes though his bangs.

'Baka she hasn't left go say sorry.' He yelled in his head.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in the eyes then at her arm. He stepped closer to Kagome and lowered his mouth so it was near her cheek.

"Inuyasha what are you" Kagome was stopped when she felt a wet warm tongue lap her cheek.

"Gomen." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome was speechless. She didn't know how to react. She was the one who should be sorry; if she just said yes and got on his back she wouldn't have made him feel bad.

"Do you accept?" Inuyasha asked keeping his head down.

"Accept what?" She asked.

"My apology?" he said.

"Yes, but how?"

"A quick nuzzle will do." Inuyasha said with a bit of hope. He was so afraid he would lose her because he was being stubborn jack ass.

Kagome slowly leaned up, holding his shoulders, and brought her cheek to his and nuzzled it.

"Come on let's go." Kagome said waiting for Inuyasha to turn around.

Inuyasha was stunned by Kagome; he didn't expect her to respond as quickly as she did.

Inuyasha turned around and waited until Kagome was on with her arm gently tucked in securely.

'I'll have to tell her about Inu-youkai language soon.' Inuyasha thought while running to Goshinboku.

'Damn right she's going to be your mate soon!' his youkai half said.

'She hasn't even said anything about courting yet.'

'She will I'll promise you that.' Inuyasha shook his head. He knew that he would have to tell Kagome about courting and body language soon.

"Inuyasha, you ok?" Kagome asked. He hadn't said anything since they entered the forest.

"Hmm, oh, yeah I'm ok…Umm how 'bout you? Is your arm ok?" He asked a little sad.

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks for asking." Kagome said placing her cheek on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled the rest of the way there.

* * *

Yes I'm done…For now. Wow that took me awhile but hey, it's a longer chapter. Hope you all liked it. 

7 reviews please and thank you.

Travis: Wow you are my hero.

Clawfang: Sadly enough she isn't but I _just_ might. Lol.

Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha: Don't worry it's not a cliffy this time.

Lyn: Thanks for the review glad you liked it.

Gryffin: Thanks for the review.

Moon Baby2: I hope that cleared it up.

Thanks all

_Gopher _


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: hello everyone hope your enjoying your holiday so far. I'd like to say this… I HAVE A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, and that's why I haven't updated soon enough. This chapter is shorter but hey it's better then none! Thanx

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang.

* * *

Chapter 7

Kagome got off Inuyasha's back once they reached the god tree and started to make dinner, let's just say it was pretty un-eventful. Kagome finished earlier then she had planned, they eat in silence until Kagome couldn't keep her nagging question to her self until it was answered.

"Umm…Inuyasha I-I have something to ask."

'Here it comes' Inuyasha thought.

"Why did y-you chose me to court?" Kagome asked shifting lightly, and looking down at her lap.

"I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later so might as well tell you now. Kagome the reason I chose you is because well… a lot of things, but one is that you like me for who I am. No one in my life has done that or said that to me." Inuyasha's voice lowered to a whisper "Also your scent is very calming, that's why I chose you. Another reason is that your aura is very strong compared to other humans." Inuyasha said satisfied of with his answer.

"Ok so you are going to court me until I'm ready, right?" Kagome asked her head tilted a bit to the right.

"Correct I'm also going to try and teach you Inu-youkai body language." He said moving so he was sitting cross legged in front of her.

"Umm ok, I kind of know a little bit already." She said, she remembered reading a scroll on bit Inu-youkai body language, let's just say it was somewhat quite physical.

"Ok show me what you know." Inuyasha said.

Kagome leaned forward and licked his cheek.

"That means I'm sorry right?" Kagome asked.

"Yep" Inuyasha nodded "What else?"

She put her cheek next to his and gave it a small nuzzle.

"This is a way of showing or giving comfort and accepting an apology." Kagome said "And that's pretty much all that I know."

"Ok let me show you a thing or two." Inuyasha said.

"K, do you know what I mean when I do this?" He leaned over and softly bit down on her shoulder. Kagome flinched a little but then looked puzzled before saying

"You are displeased with me?"

"Yup, ok how 'bout this." He leaned forward and licked her lips lazily with his tongue.

"Umm be quiet?"

"Yup, and this?" he lowered his head and whimpered.

"That means you're sorry and I respond by nuzzling your cheek." Kagome leaned up to him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Good you learn fast." Inuyasha congratulated.

"Thank you but Inuyasha why is Inu-youkai language so physical?" Kagome asked.

"I've never thought of that before but I guess its cause Inu-youkai are more up front with there feelings." Inuyasha said. It was getting dark and Inuyasha decided he should take Kagome back, though he didn't want to. "Well we better start heading back before your Okan-san has a melt down." He said standing up.

"Yeah don't want her dying of a heart attack." Kagome giggled and stood up.

Inuyasha kneeled down and waited till she was on. They started running to the village. Half an hour later they were near the village, the reason it took longer is because Inuyasha decided to take his time. He let her down by the edge of the forest.

"So how do you say good-bye in Inu-youkai language?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

Inuyasha dipped his head down so he was facing her eye to eye. He touched his nose against her and moved it left to right gently. Then he brought his head back up.

"That's how you say good-bye and hello, I'll be watching you Kagome so don't be worried." He said before he jumped into the tall tree branches.

Kagome walked back with the knowing of two gold orbs watching over her. When she reached her hut she turned around and whispered "Good night Inuyasha." Then walked inside for a long awaited sleep.

Off in the distance

"Good night Kagome" he replied leaning in the tree, his back against the bark…not to long after did he fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Well there you go a chapter before Christmas hope you liked it. And as I said before sorry for the shortness. I just like to say i most likly won't update till after chirstmas so please don't get mad at me. 

I ask for 10 reviews please.

Moon Baby2: It's not going to be quiet like that but thanks for the review. 2 Cookies for you.

Suaru: I tell people I have bad spelling but I guess there just being bums. Thanks for the review. 2 Cookies for you.

Lyn: Is that all you say? Lol but thanks for the review. 2 Cookies for you.

MORE: There you go more! 2 Cookies for you.

K.M.: Thank you 2 Cookies for you.

tsk tsk tsk: Thank you 2 Cookies for you too.

Alex: I did yeah!!! 2 cookies for you.

NalaravatheRed: Nooooo not old testament style torture h-here cookies!

AnimeFan27: Thank you 2 cookies for you.

Travis: Thank you… but I thought you said it was horrible? But here 2 cookies.

RedSheWolf79: hope you liked it. Here 2 cookies.

Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha: Thank you for the review 2 Cookies for you.

Yoroy: there is actually a reason why he is courting her and not just taking her but you'll have to read to find out. 2 cookies for you.

Whoo done!!!  
Thank you all for the review

_Gopher_


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: YAY I'm back and my writer's block is almost all gone!!! I got this really nice note book which I'm writing the story in, I think on chapter 13 or something. But I have a question for you reviewer's do you want any of these characters in this story: Shippo, Kouga, or Sesshomaru? That's all!

Disclaimer: I don't, I repeat do not own Inuyasha and gang. God I hate doing these!

* * *

Chapter 8

Kagome woke up to a start. The sun was shinning birds were chirping, her arm was feeling great. Every thing in feudal Japan was right.

Kaede walked into the small hut. Wondering why it was so quiet, people should be up by now making breakfast, doing chores, but nothing it was dead silent.

"Kagome child, are ye awake yet?" Kaede called out into the disserted hut.

"Yes Lady Kaede, I'm awake." Kagome walked into the main room where Kaede was.

"Well good morning child, are ye ready for training yet? Or shall we wait till another day?" The old woman asked.

"Oh we can do it today. Sorry I was not here the other day. I was... having a weird day that's all. Just let me go change and we can go." Kagome left Kaede and changed into her normal wear, which was a white haori, and red hakama's, with her hair her let down. (A/n: The clothes are just like Kikyo's in the show. Not the hair though.)

Kaede sat down waiting for the young miko. She was an old lady in her 50's, ageing nicely. Her hair was completely grey and was quiet long, it come down to her butt. When Lady Kaede walked she walked with a hunched back. Kaede like Kagome was a miko or priestess, but she wasn't as strong as Kagome. When Kaede first sensed Kagome's strength she had very strong yet strange powers laying dormant in her. There was another power in her that was amplifying her own powers, but Kagome does not know of either powers yet. Not until one of the power's bloom.

Kagome walked out and told her she was ready to go.

Kaede and Kagome walk to the training field. The field was used for the demon slayers, monks, priestess' and other warriors to work on there skills. It was just a big field with targets and open space.

Kagome was a good archery girl and used some of her miko powers to in-force the arrows.

"Ok Kagome let's get started!" Kaede said. (a/n: I'm not going into detail on what happens, but pretty much she has Kagome work on barrios, spells, herbs and such!)

After lessons

It was around noon and Kagome was hungry.

"Ok Kaede, I'll see you tomorrow, Bye!" Kagome walked into her families hut. Sitting in the main room sat her Okan-san and little brother, Souta, started eating lunch. They were having some vegetable soup her Okan-san made.

Kagome sat next to Souta, ruffled his hair a bit, then grabbed a bowl of soup

"Arigoto, Okan-san" She said through a mouthful of soup.

"So Kagome how was it?" She asked.

"How was what? ...Oh! well Kaede said I'm improving a lot and my powers will take around a month or so to come." She said flatly.

"No, not that silly, I meant..." Mrs. Hig leaned to Kagome's ear "You and Inuyasha, how did it go?"

"MOM!" Kagome said blushing "Not while Souta's here!"

"I don't care, go and talk your girly talk! I'll just go play at Kohaku's house." And with that, the little boy was out to his friends hut.

"Ok tell me now!" she asked excitably

"Well, what's to tell, all we did was eat dinner, talked and he carried me home, nothing exciting." Kagome said very bluntly.

"Oh that's it then? No hugging or smooching?" She asked.

"OKAN-SAN! No we didn't do anything like that!" She said untruthfully.

"Oh ok, if you're sure. Well Kagome were running a bit low on wood and water, would you like to go get some?" Mrs. Hig asked.

"In the forest?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yes in the forest" Mrs. Hig eyed her suspiciously. Kagome walked out of the hut.

"Umm...ok I guess" she answered as she walked straight for the forest.

'Okan-san knows Inuyasha is wondering here, so why does she make me come here? God! But then again I want to come and see him…just a minute where the hell did that thought come from?'

'You know you want him, you want to hug him, you want to kiss him…' Her crazy side went on.

'Shut up!' Kagome finished the discussion between herself.

Kagome started to pick up some fallen off branches, when she felt someone staring at her.

"Hello?" She asked keeping her eyes fixed on the branches she was holding.

"What are you doing here?" he asked snaking his arm around her waist.

"Oh umm… hi Inuyasha, just picking up some fire wood that's all" She said blushing at his actions.

"Would you like help?" he asked.

"Umm… sure, if it's not that hard for you" Kagome said.

"Yeah like anything's hard for me!" Inuyasha said very full of himself.

He leaped out of her reach and found a tree; it was a farley good size tree too. Inuyasha flexed his long, sharp demon nails and in seconds cut the tree into 50 small logs like a breeze all landing in one neat pile.

Kagome was speechless. He had just cut a whole tree!

"Th...thank you, umm could you help me carry them to my hut so I can drop the logs off and grab some buckets?" she asked.

"Feh! Whatever!" He said lifting all 50 logs in both hands.

Goggling at his strength she completely forgot on what she was doing but only one thought was in her mind.

'God he's hot.'

"We going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh huh."

Kagome and Inuyasha made there way back to her hut and dropped the logs next to the hut, while Kagome picked up the four buckets. She waited for Inuyasha until he came by her side and grabbed two of the buckets out of her hands, and they headed to the river.

Once they reached the river they filled all four buckets up, full of, no duh, water. The buckets were filled so they decide just sit on the shore and relax with there feet in the cool water.

"Ahh it's so nice out." Kagome said looking to the sky.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. He let he's eye's wonder to her arm. "Hey, how's your arm?"

"A lot better! Take a look." She lifted her sleeve up and showed him the skabbed bite mark.

"… thanks to you Inuyasha." She said lightly blushing. Inuyasha turned his head so she wouldn't see him blushing and so he was facing the river. He saw something moving in the water and realized it was a fish. He turned and faced Kagome again.

"Bet you I can catch that fish."

Inuyasha rolled up his hakama's and put the outer part of his haori further on the shore and walked into the river.

He waited till the moment was right then… he slipped on a rock and fell face first in the shallow water. All Kagome could do was laugh as hard as she could at the poor wet puppy. Once her laughs had subsided she decided to give him a hand. She stood up rolled her hakama's up and walked over to him and reached out to him. He grabbed her hand but instead of standing up he pulled her in as well. Both of them sat there in the water soaked, splashing and laughing at each other.

* * *

Sorry for the laziness at the end I didn't feel like typing the rest at the end but yeah… THANKS FOR THE REVIEW'S!!! So happy… I have 69 reviews… lol… I have a sick mind. 

13 Reviews please.

_Gopher _


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hey! I wrote more, Yay. Oh but I'm so sore… very sore I had dance for like 3 hours straight!!! Going to die, AHHHHHHH!! I have a lot of Homework but I don't want to do it (tear) Well hope you like/love the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha…damn!

* * *

Chapter 9

Kagome stood up, and drained her hair twisting it with her hands. She walked out of the river with difficulty, because of her shoes sticking into the mud. Finally reaching the shore Kagome ringed as much water out of her clothes as best she could.

Inuyasha jumped out of the water and landed on all four feet, shaking the dripping water off like…well a dog. When he looked over at Kagome she was once again dripping wet again.

"Gomen, Kagome." Inuyasha said laughing uncontrollably.

"Thanks." She said very sarcastically, ringing it out again.

"No problem!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Well let's start walking back before diner."

"Ok." Inuyasha grabbed all 4 buckets, 2 in each hand, and slowly started walking down the worn out dirt path. Kagome squishing and squeaking with ever step she took.

It was dead quiet, you couldn't hear a thing. Not even the wind blowing the leaves to make a rustle. The only sound you could here was Kagome's squeaky sandals. It was odd how not one bird chirped a single note.

Inuyasha was walking a bit behind Kagome keeping his ears, open incase anything decided to pop out. Suddenly Inuyasha heard a small rustle come from a tree near the side of the path. He turned and looked to see what it was as fast as he could, but only to find nothing there, but the tree itself.

Kagome looked back to see why Inuyasha had stopped walking.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, she walked at the side of him and tried to look at what he was looking at.

Hearing his name he snapped out of his trance and replied to her.

"Nothing just thought I heard something."

He started to walk again, when he noticed Kagome not following.

Kagome was staring at the tree; a cold chill went down her back. She grabbed her arms to gain heat, but she still felt cold. Her eye sight started to get fuzzy until, a warm hand comforted her shoulder.

"Come on Kagome we better go." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha bent down and picked up the buckets he put down. Kagome and Inuyasha quickened there pace, Inuyasha was behind Kagome but was right on her heels.

Inuyasha didn't know what or who it was, but the feeling of someone watching them had left. When he looked at where he heard the noise, he was surprised he couldn't smell anything, not a scent, only the strong smell of pine.

Kagome on the other hand felt as if her life was being sucked out. She felt as if she was being controlled by something.

They kept there speed until they were back at Kagome's home. Inuyasha put the buckets next to the fire wood they had collected earlier, and then went inside.

When they walked in they saw Lady Kaede and Mrs. Higurashi finishing there conversation. The two women looked up when they saw the two teenagers walk in.

"Hello ye two, we were just talking about ye." Kaede said.

"I don't if I should be worried or not." Kagome said sitting down, motioning for Inuyasha to follow, which he did.

"No it should not be anything to be ashamed for, but Kagome may ye follow me I must talk to ye." Kaede stood up and wondered outside, Kagome behind her.

They walked not to far away from the hut, but far enough so Inuyasha could not eavesdrop with his well hearing dog ears.

"Kagome did ye sense anytime, of this day some unknown presence?" Kaede asked.

"Yes Kaede, I did. Just a couple hours ago. It was not a nice presence. It had a very evil aura." Kagome said.

"I thought so; the trees have been very restless lately. Kagome listen to me carefully child, I want ye to stay close to Inuyasha at almost all times. Is that clear?" Kaede asked sternly.

"Yes Kaede I will, but how do you know about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked because she knew she never introduced him to her.

"Ah yes, well your Okan-san and I talked about ye two a couple of times." Kaede said as if nothing.

"Great, my Okan-san just finds more and more ways to embarrass me!" Kagome said with a sign.

"Yes, well Kagome I best be off. I will not be here for tomorrow's training, for I shall be at another village leading help. Ye stay out of trouble child." Kaede left going back to her own hut, while Kagome walked back to her hut.

Once she entered the hut, she noticed a bright red blushing Inuyasha, with her Okan-san just smiling.

"Did I miss anything?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head rapidly.

"Oh Inuyasha and I were just having a chat, nothing more. Well you two best be off supper time is arriving soon. Kagome don't be long and Inuyasha keep in mine what I said." She finished.

Inuyasha stood up really quick and grabbed Kagome's hand, running to the edge of the forest. Kagome being dragged and barely touching the ground.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"N-N-Nothing! Common let's go… now!" Inuyasha bent down so Kagome could get on. They speeded off into the forest. It was very dark outside. On the way there Inuyasha caught two rabbits for Kagome to cook. When they reached the god tree Kagome made dinner and eat until Inuyasha decided to break the silence with a mouth full of food.

"What did Kaede (chew) ask you?"

Kagome swallowed the food in her mouth, and then answered.

"She asked if I've felt any weird presence's lately. And all I said was that I felt an evil aura, and then she told me to stay by you more." Kagome said.

Kagome looked at him and saw him puff out his chest. 'Why is he acting so proud?' Kagome wondered.

"Inuyasha what did my Okan-san say to you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha but his plate half full of food on the ground in front of him. He opened his mouth closed it, opened it again then…

* * *

A/n: Ok done this chapter. Please everyone, I know I have very, very bad spelling I try to find them all and I use spell check but they most like slip in some how, so PLEASE don't tell me I have spelling mistakes, I already know! Phew ok now that that is done I have a question for you reviews do you want any of these characters to show up: Kouga, Shippo, and/or Shessomaru? Please tell me!! 

AngelsEmbrace: Thanks for the review! 2 cookies for you!

Shadox: Thank you for the review and happy New Year. 2 cookies for you!

Sammi: I updated, I updated!! 2 cookies for you

C.A.M.E.O.: Thank you so much glad you liked it. 2 cookies for you

Micayasha: Thank you for the review. 2 cookies for you

Red: Thanks you so much for the review! You were the only one to answer my question. Thank you! 2 cookies for you

Yoroy: Sorry but I like the "sprinkled Japanese words" so just ignore them! Thanks for the review anyway. 2 cookies for you

silentslayer: That's a really good idea I'll do that! Thanks for the review. 2 cookies for you

Travis: Why were you in the hospital…Hope you get better oh something like that : P. Thanks for the review. 2 cookies for you

Suaru: Thanks for the review! 2 cookies for you

NalaravatheRed: I Love Pie Yum yum!!! Thank you so much! Two pie's for you!

XxDemonic-PrincessxX: I Thought it was funny to! Thanks for the review! 2 cookies for you

inuyachan13: Some times I have an idea then I have another one and then they don't work out as I planed, but the idea was to have Kagome already know a little, then Miroku telling her some, Then Inuyasha givin' some other info. But thank you for the review. 2 cookies for you.

20 Review's… if can!

_Gopher_


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Well this is the last chapter for this story! … JUST KIDDING! Lol, Thank you all for the reviews I love reading them!!! I also like to say a big thank you to Red for loving my story so much! Thank you Red!

Well here are the results so far for my question:

Kouga- 5 votes

Shippo- 2 votes

Shessomaru- 2 vote

Hehe I voted 2! Well here is chapter 10!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the great mighty Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 10

All of a sudden Inuyasha heard yelling and screaming coming from the west were Kagome's village was located.

"We have to go NOW!" Inuyasha said standing up.

"Why? What's the matter?" Kagome said standing up also.

"No time to explain get on my back!" Inuyasha swung Kagome onto to his back. (a/n: How ever that works!?)

Inuyasha run as fast as he could, passing trees that looked like green and brown blurs.

"Inuyasha, what is this all about?" The girl on his back asked.

Inuyasha took a deep sniff and let his ears wonder to the noises further ahead.

"I hear villagers screaming and I can smell a demon up ahead." Inuyasha said worry of her reaction.

Kagome gasped, she didn't now what to do but,

"Hurry Inuyasha, hurry."

With Kagome's words Inuyasha was motivated to go faster, he ran as fast as the wind, dodging trees after trees. They came to village smoke floating in the air.

Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and started at what was in front of her. A massacre.

Huts were burning and some completely destroyed, while the rest were barely standing. Some villages were unconscious on the cold, dirt ground, while the other were fighting the demon.

Up in the middle of the village stood a 20ft demon. It was wearing a baboon pelt, with large tentacles, coming out of the bottom. They looked as to be made out of roots. (a/r: Gopher: guess who?!?! Inuyasha: your mom!! Ahaha! Gopher: how did you know? Inuyasha:… ahhhh (runs into tree!) gopher: hahahahah…sorry couldn't help myself. ")

The villagers that were still conscious were fighting the demon. Up ahead, Kagome could see Sango and Miroku fighting off the tentacles, but every time the destroyed one another one grew.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran up to the two and asked while dodging tentacles

"What's going on?" Kagome asked dodging another one.

"We were just going on with are average day when this demon showed up and started destroying are village. It kept yelling "Give me the priestess!!!" and so here we are!" Miroku explained hitting another root/tentacle, with his staff.

Kagome was thinking and no paying attention around her, a tentacle was coming straight for her. She finally snapped out of thinking and stared at the root coming to her, to scared to move until.

"KAGOME!"

There was Inuyasha in front of her in a fighting stance.

"Pay attention woman, I don't want you dieing on me!" He said cutting another root.

Suddenly one of the larger tentacles went around Inuyasha and wrapped around Kagome's body, lifting her off the ground and up to face the dreadful demon.

"You are the priestess I have been searching for! Your aura is stronger then any other miko's."

The hidden demon said.

"Let her go you fucking bastard!!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to jump up to save her but the tentacles kept hitting back down.

"What is she to you, worthless half-breed? Is it because she is a powerful miko or is it something more hmmm?" The demon asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything so the demon took the chance to really piss him off.

"Might I say she is quiet beautiful for a human, I should take her fully as my mate, after I take the Shikon jewel from her." He said.

"You bastard, you let her go now! If you hurt one hair on her all burn you to hell!" Inuyasha said getting really pissed by the mate note. Inuyasha was dodging a lot of roots to reach Kagome.

'The Shikon jewel? What the hell is that…Just a minute did he say MATE?!?!?! HELLLLLL NO!' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was in arms length to Kagome, but then the tentacle around her though her high in the air. A root holding a sword with a black handle, was aiming straight for Kagome's right side just below her rib cage. Inuyasha not being fast enough, trying not to get killed himself did not make it to Kagome. A pain shattering scream was heard, along with a gut twisting gushing noise emitting from Kagome. It was completely silent. A bright purple light around a small circular object fell slowly to the ground.

One of the tentacles snatched the small orb, and brought it to the demon's face.

"Ha got it! All of the world will bow down before me, Lord Naraku!" The demon yelled.

Kagome's limp body falling to the ground, until Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her, holding her close to his chest.

"I shall have the priestess! She will be my mate!" Naraku said. He took one high jump and went flying into the air leaving a cloud of miasma lingering in the village.

All of the villagers including Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha fell to the ground, falling into unconsciousness. Inuyasha being the last to fall with Kagome in his arm's, brought her into a hug with his arms tightly around her. He was slowly going unconscious, but was able to say one thing.

"Kagome…"

)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(

She woke from a pain in her side. 'Wh-where am I? Why can't I move my body? Who's holding me? Why am I hurting? …Wh- unconscious why do I as if some part of me has been taken away from me…I feel, I feel incomplete.'

Once again she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/n: Well there's the end of that chapter! Sorry if the spelling in this chap is worse then others but I really wanted to get it out fast because I have a lot of Homework to do so I say sorry ahead. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! 

14 Review's please!

_Gopher._


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: PLEASE READ: This chapter till around chapter 14 is almost all fluff!! SO if you don't like…to bad cause I love it! I have up to chapter 15 written up in my book, I just decided to be a few chapter's ahead in my book. Well here are the votes: Shippo-2 Kouga-5 Shessomaru-3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 11

He was running as fast as he could he had to keep up with her, he just had to! Everything was dark; all that was light was her face.

'Protect her! Do not ever let her leave. She is yours as her the same.' A voice in the dark said.

"Why? What will happen if I don't? Who are you?" He asked the voice.

'Protect her!' The voice was gone; nothing was heard but the deep breathing coming from him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inuyasha woke up breathing deeply. He looked straight at what was in his face, or in this case who was in his face. It was no other than Kagome's sleeping figure. She was clinging on to Inuyasha's haori, with a life threatening grip; it was as if he was her life line. Though Inuyasha was doing the same except his arms were around her waist, he didn't want to let go, he thought if he let go he would lose her forever.

He leaned his head down to her neck, the same side he placed the mark and nuzzled very close to her, giving butterfly kisses to the mark and around it. She giggled when ever he kissed her, chuckling to himself he proceeded to kiss higher and higher towards her jaw, while she continued to giggle and take small breathes in between. He was kissing her chin until he brought his lips upon her soft rose petal lips, in a sweet chaste kiss. Surprisingly she was kissing him back, while she was still asleep. Kagome slowly opened her eyelids, she felt warm, safe and content. She saw Inuyasha's face right in front of her…kissing her! Surprising herself she continued to kiss back, but put a little more force into it while slowly closing her eyes again. Kagome loosened her grip on Inuyasha's haori greatly.

Inuyasha took notice of this and pulled back slowly. He opened his eyes to see a now awake and blushing Kagome. He chuckled again, then lazily leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey beauty" he whispered into her ear smiling.

"Hey…where are we?" She asked.

For the first time he looked up to see where they were, still holding on to Kagome and placing her into his lap.

He looked around and found they were in a room of a small hut. They were sitting on a small cot against the wall. The cot was on the opposite side from the door which was along bamboo mat hanging from two hooks. There was a painting on the wall of a flower, after seeing that Kagome knew where they were.

"I know where we are, we are in Lady Keade's hut" Kagome told Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand leading him to the other side of the door. They were greeted by three familiar faces, and one small demon. There was Sango, Miroku, Lady Keade and a small neko-youkai named Kirara sitting around the fire pit. Kirara was a small cat like youkai with two tails. She had a creamy white color fur with a couple of black stripes on her tail with a black diamond color and shape on her forehead, she also had deep red eyes.

"So had fun in there you two…all alone?" Miroku asked, however as soon as those words left his mouth his head met something hard…like a bone boomerang, effectively knocking him out in the process.

"Damn Hentai can't keep his dirty thoughts to himself!" Sango said putting her bone boomerang down, while twitching with anger.

"Ah Kagome, Inuyasha ye two have awakened, would ye two like some herbal tea?" Lady Keade asked.

The blushing couple then sat down next to Sango. Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome because he was still not over what Sango said on there first encounter.

Keade gave both Inuyasha and Kagome there teas, while Miroku slowly regained consciousness.

"So ye two, did anything happen while ye were unconscious?" Keade spoke.

"Oh Kami, I completely forgot what just happened!" Kagome said

"Child ye do not know do you?" Lady Keade asked.

That was when Miroku finally spoke

"You two have been asleep for around 3 days! When we had first found you two, you wouldn't let go of each other. As hard as we tried we couldn't pull you guys away from each other, your grips were both way to strong. So we decided to bring you to Lady Keade's house to make sure you two were alright." He said that was when Keade decided to add

"Ai, I also have a question I must ask ye two, so Miroku and Sango I must ask ye two to leave, oh and Sango please tell Kagome's Okan-san that Kagome and Inuyasha have both awakened and are fine."

"Alright Keade, I'll see you later Kagome…don't get into any trouble you two" Sango said while waiting by the door for Miroku, along with Kirara by her side and the Hikatsue in her hand.

" And any noises coming from the forest I shall come and…scout out for _those _noises." Miroku slyly said to the now blushing couple.

_Bash_

_Slap_

_Conk_

Sango now stood over the unconscious monk, who had been beaten into the floor.

"Baka, you can't just keep your damn mouth closed." Sango yelled to the monk unconscious form.

Once Sango had dragged Miroku out of the hut by his foot with help from Kirara, Kaede chose to speak.

"Once ye two decided to wake up what happened? Also did any of ye had a dream or wake up for a few minutes then fall back into deep slumber?" She asked.

Inuyasha was the first to talk.

"When I was sleeping I had a weird dream. There was a face telling me to protect her, don't leave her and things like that." He concluded.

"Odd very odd. How 'bout ye Kagome?" Keade looked in Kagome's general direction.

"Well I awoke once feeling as if a part of me was gone, right now too. I feel as if some of my soul is missing." She said looking at the fire.

"I see." There was a pause until Kaede spoke again

"I shall ask ye two to stay close and protect the village. I must go to other villages and gather information, it shall take me only the rest of this month on horse to find out what I need and come back." Lady Keade said while standing up.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up as well. They followed the old miko to the Stables where they kept the horses.

"I trust ye two and Sango as well as Miroku to keep this village safe." Keade said while mounting herself on the horse.

"Yes Keade please have a well trip and be careful of demons." Kagome said

"Yeah we don't want you to die just yet." Inuyasha said, while Kagome punched him in the arm, which felt like nothing to him but he still felt like bugging her.

"Owww, what was that for?" he whined while rubbing his arm.

"I see your arm is healed up if I am not mistaken?" Keade asked Kagome

"Yeah I guess it is" she replied

"Well I shall see ye two at the end of the month. Farewell Kagome, Inuyasha." Keade pulled the reins making the horse run into the sunset.

Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk back to Kagome's hut until Inuyasha remembered something.

"Oh Kagome I have to tell you something."

* * *

A/n: You guy's must love me, 3rd cliffy in a row!!! Hahaha I so evil!! Thank you all for the reviews!!! I'd also like to say there is a reason Naraku got the whole jewel… But you have to wait!!! 

15 Reviews please.

Gopher


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! This is how it went, I first twisted my brothers arm and then for that I got grounded off the computer for a week, then I had a huge Science thing due Thursday and I have one of the worst cough in the world. I also have been having a huge writer's block which makes it hard to update. So here is chapter12!

* * *

Chapter 12

Kagome turned side was to look at him. They were in the middle of a field full of cherry blossoms.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked the hanyou.

"You know a bit of courting, right?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She said

"Well do you know that every week you have to be remarked, until you're marked, or if you just don't what to be with me anymore. And that tomorrow will be exactly a week since I marked you last." Inuyasha told her. She didn't know what to say so Inuyasha decided to talk again. "All you until the end tomorrow to decide if you want to stay courted…or leave." He said the last word sadly. Once again Kagome was silent.

"You don't have to come and make dinner for me today." He leaned forward and kissed her on the fore head.

"All see you later Kagome." Inuyasha then suddenly ran into the forest.

"See you later." Kagome said and with that she kept on walking till she was at her hut. It was dark out side and the sun was fully behind the forest. (a/n: The hut faces the forest.)

She walked into the hut finding her Okan-san sitting on the floor.

"Hey Okan-san." Kagome said lightly.

Mrs. Higurashi turned her head to face her daughter.

"Kagome…you have finally awakened!" She stood up and walked up to Kagome and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, how's Souta?" Kagome asked.

"He's missed you; he's in his room now, supposed to be sleeping." Mrs. Higurashi said giggling.

"I didn't miss her." A voice from a room over yelled.

"Missed you to Souta!" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah yeah, night Okan-san, Kagome." Souta said falling into a deep slumber. Kagome just shook her head and sat down while grabbing a bowl of warm soup. She gulped it down rapidly, until it was all gone.

"Well I'll be going to sleep now Okan-san. All see you in the morning." Kagome yawned out. She slowly started walking into her room. She had to think a bit before fall asleep. She laid down on her futon and stared up at her ceiling, with her hands behind her head.

'Do I still want to stay with Inuyasha? He is really nice when you get to know him, and he is very handsome, and I just love his eyes. (sigh) Know what I think I'll…' she drifted into a solemn sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Yawn) Kagome sat up letting the blankets roll down her upper body. She starched her arms up in the air yawning again. She stood up and fell right back on her bum.

'Do I really have to get up?' She wondered 'I think I'll just go and visit Sango.' She stood up and made her way to the door. Once she was in the main room, she had come to the conclusion that she wasn't hungry. So she left the hut and headed towards Sango's hut, where her and her brother lived. Her parent's died from a spider youkai, protecting the village. Once they had died that dreadful day Sango took full responsibility of taking care of Kohaku. Kohaku is an 11 years old kid. Him and Souta usually hang out with each other, but some times they decided to play with other kids around there age. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku have known each other since they were young. When Sango's parents she was around 14 while Kohaku was only 7. With the help of Kagome's family and a bit from Miroku, and his foster parent, and the rest of the village Sango and Kohaku got through it.

Kagome walked into the well known hut, it was almost like her second home to her. There was no one around so she decided to look in some of the rooms. First she went to Sango's room and found nothing but an un-made futon. She walked into Kohaku's room and found the same thing. All of a sudden Kagome felt something heavy and her shoulders, and did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed on what seemed to be an arm and swung the object over her back making it land on its back, sprawled on the floor. There on the floor was Kohaku.

"WOW Kagome that was awesome! Can you teach me how to do that!" A brown haired boy asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kohaku I didn't know it was you!" She said worryingly.

"It's ok, but that was so cool!" He said with a goofy smile.

Kagome giggled then asked if he had seen Sango.

"Yeah she should be back really soon." He said.

"Ok I'll just stay until she gets back, if that's all right with you?" Kagome said/asked.

"That's all right with me. I'm going to your hut to see Souta anyway. See ya around Kagome." Kohaku said running out of the hut.

Kagome sat down against a wall thinking and not really paying attention around her. She brought her knees to her chest and swung her arms around them. It was a couple hours before noon, but Kagome's mind was else-where then her stomach. Her thought were on a certain boy, to be more exact a certain hanyou boy. Deep in thought Kagome didn't realize who was in front of her.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango chirped up.

"AIEEEEEE!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome! Kagome it's me!" Sango yelled over her screaming.

Kagome finally stopped screaming once she saw it was Sango.

Kagome and Sango sat down and decided to chat. They were talking like crazy, any thing that came to mind they would talk about. They kept talking until Sango brought up a subject that Kagome didn't expect.

"So Kagome how's Inuyasha lately?" Sango asked.

"He's great, just…" Kagome wondered.

"Just what!" Sango asked very into the conversation know.

"Well the beginning of the week he decided to mark me for courting. And since the mark isn't permanent he has to remark me at the end of every week until I am mated or if I live him. And today is the last day of the week. Meaning I have to decided if I want to stay with him or not, by the end of today." Kagome answered. Kagome waited for Sango to answer, it felt like forever until she answered.

"So what _are_ you going to do?" She asked, wondering what answer she would give her.

"Well I think I'm going to say." Kagome was cut off by someone walking in.

"Hello beautiful ladies. How are we today?" Miroku interrupted.

"Oh hey Miroku, I'm doing fine. How are you?" Kagome said happily.

"I'm doing fine as well Kagome thank you for being concerned about me, ah and how about you lady Sango?" He asked ever so politely.

"I'm fine." She said turning back to Kagome.

"Kagome would you like me to make lunch?" Sango said a little too politely.

"Umm…Sure" She answered nervously.

"Miroku would you be a dear and fetch us some water for noodles?" Sango asked oddly.

"Anything for you my lovely Sango." He said and went to get the water.

Sango turned to Kagome once again, and then let a loud sigh out.

"Kagome this is a little hard for me to say but… I think I love Miroku. Sango whispered so only Kagome could hear.

"Well that's no surprise. You two were always meant to be since you were 1 years-old." Kagome said making Sango smile but I soon as she did she frowned.

"But Kagome he is such a womanizer, he touches almost any pretty girl that walks by. I don't think he like's me like that." She said sadly.

"Sango I'm most positive he feels the same way. The look in his eye's when he sees you or talks to you just say's he love's you." Kagome said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Miroku walked in with a bucket full of water and then they made noodles for lunch. All three of them talked for hours and occasionally you could hear "HENTAI" then a slap after a couple seconds. Once Kagome finished helping Sango and Miroku clean up lunch, she said her goodbye's and left to go home until she had to leave to see _someone._

_

* * *

_  
A/n: Ok not as big as a cliffy this time but that is ok! Thank you for all reviews I just love them! Sorry if my spelling is bad but i try my best.

10 Reviews please!

Nekomata-17: Thank you for the review!

Mandy: Thank you for the review glad you like it.  
LonelyCutter: I like my cliffys! Lol Thanks for the review.

lunashevenlywacher: Thank you glad you liked it. Peace out.

K.M.: Thank you for the review.

Wolf Blossom: Damn you were right. Thank you for the review.

RedSheWolf79: So glad you like my story I hope later on the whole jewel thing will make sense to you. Thank you so much for the review.

VampiricQueen: I'm sorry to have mad you sad. Thank you so much for the review.

Moon Baby2: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted, but thank you for the review.

Yoroy: Thank you for the review!

DakBug: Well I get around 14 Reviews a chapter but sometimes I get a bit more. Thanks for the review.

InnocentDarkSassycat: Thank you for the review.

Suaru: Thank you so much for the review and I hope you like the fluff I write.

NalaravatheRed: Ahhhhh runs under rock I updated I updated. Hope you liked it Thanks for the review.

Thank you all for the reviews!

_Gopher_


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Well I decided to updated a bit. This chapter is complete fluff! YAYAYAYAY! I just love fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha a co. so don't nag me about… though no one has.:P

* * *

Chapter 13

'So here I am waiting for you know who to come and pick me up, and give him my fateful answer.' Kagome was at the edge of the forest pacing back and forth.

'When is he coming, it's almost sunset.' Kagome sat down and took a deep breath.

'Just calm down Kagome he will come.' She looked in the forest 'Soon I hope.' Kagome stood up and started walking back to her hut. There was a rustle in the leaves and Kagome turned around to see if it was him, but nothing just the forest. Once again she turned around, but this time face to face with him.

He leaned forward and gently brushed his nose against hers.

"Hey." He said pulling back a bit, to see her beautiful face.

"Hey." She said blushing lightly. She had no control on what she did next, but it was like her soul was forcing her to do it.

Her arms swung around his neck and he automatically did the same but around her waist. She stood on her tipie toes and gave him a light but yet loving kiss. And for a split second she felt complete ever since the day the youkai Naraku took whatever it was from her. But when they separated the emptiness had come back.

Inuyasha looked at her surprising but yet happily at her. He didn't think she could do anything that bold. Yet he didn't want it going to his head.

"Let's go so I can make you dinner" She said then climbed on to his back. Once ready Inuyasha started running.

Thought after thoughts to Inuyasha head like 'did she make up her mind?', 'was that just a goodbye kiss?' He asked himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the well known tree. Kagome tried to get a conversation going but both were only able to small talk. When both of them were done eating there was an awkward silence. Until Inuyasha spook up.

"Kagome…umm can you come here please?" He said not moving from sitting in front of the fire.

"Ah yeah sure." Kagome said a little confused.

She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Umm…just a minute."

He stood up and bent down behind Kagome, and put his one arm around her waist, and the other arm under her legs. Kagome didn't say anything while he picked her up bridal style. All she did put her arms around his neck for more support. Inuyasha walked right in front of the Goshinboku tree. Without any warning he jumped to one of the highest branches, with Kagome yelping every time he jumped one branch to another. When he found a place that was well hidden behind branches, he sat on the thick branch and placed his back on the trunk part. He placed Kagome on his lap facing him. Her legs on either side of him, this made Kagome blush. Inuyasha took a deep breath, he was really nervous. He was Inuyasha! He shouldn't be nervous about asking one simple question!

"K-Kagome…m-may I re-remark you?" he asked closing his eyes and lowering his head, afraid of the worst. He was waiting for it, for her to say no, and for her to run back to the village.

There it was the question she had been waiting for. She knew what the answer was going to be, since the day he told her she had one and a half days to decide. So here she goes.

Inuyasha felt a soft hand lift his chine up, making him look at her. She was gorgeous, the dim moonlight that passed the levees hit her face with a soft blue glow. If he ever lost her he didn't know what he would do.

Kagome opened her mouth and spoke.

"I'd like that." She said with a small smile. Inuyasha being over joyed hugged Kagome tightly, but not too tightly she couldn't breath or anything. Kagome returned the hug, but then slightly pulled back and lifted her hair to the side reviling the mark.

Inuyasha dripped he's head down to her neck. But before he did anything he gave butterfly kisses on the mark and then lazily licked it, which gave Kagome shivers all over. Inuyasha placed his canine teeth on the same spot he did last time. He bit down slowly and as gently as he could.

When he bit down it stung for a couple seconds then she felt two warm lips on the spot he just bit on.

"Did it hurt?" He asked out of concern.

"Just for a bit." She said.

"Gomen." He said giving another gentle kiss on the mark.

"It's ok it just hurt for a couple seconds, I promise." She said and kissed one of his fuzzy white ears.

"Kagome would you like to stay with me for the night?" He asked.

"What about my Okan-san?" She asked.

"You know that talk your mother gave me? Well she said if it was ok with you, you could spend some nights with me, but she said no funny stuff." He answered blushing but it was to dark for Kagome to see.

Kagome thought for a couple seconds then come up with her decision.

"Umm, ok." Kagome said.

She was moving to turn around so her back would be against his chest. With the help of Inuyasha she was able to spin around, her back was against his chest, but yet she was sill slouching a bit. Her head was on the crook of his neck. She had her one knee up and the other to the side and bent. Now she comfortable.

Inuyasha had his legs on either of her, and his arms securely around her waist. His one hand reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand intertwining there fingers. He placed his head on the other side of Kagome's was. He sniffed her neck smelling her sweet scent. A thought came to his mind but instead he said it out loud.

"Mine." He said softly in her ear.

This sent shivers down her spine, giving goosebumps all over.

"Umm Inuyasha don't you think we might fall out of the tree in the middle of the night?" She asked worrying a bit.

"Don't worry I'm a light sleeper I'll make sure you won't fall. I promise." He said giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"M'kay." Kagome said lightly. Kagome being tired decided to fall into a deep slumber. Inuyasha as promised stayed a wake to protect her from falling.

Couple hours went by and the night was getting colder by the minute. His arms were still around the woman he had come to love. He was breathing silently, when he felt Kagome shiver to the cold breeze that blew by. Inuyasha pushed Kagome forward a bit so he was able to take his outer haori. Once he slipped the sleeves off his muscular arms, he leaned back against the tree again with Kagome's limp body pressing back on him. Once he was comfortable and had Kagome securely close to him, he draped the haori on her shivering body. She moved her head slightly more into his neck, and did something unexpected she seemed to sniff him. Inuyasha knew she was still sleeping because of her even breathing. But after she stopped she said something that caught Inuyasha off guard.

"Mine." She said at a whisper.

Inuyasha was in total shook, but puffed his chest out being very proud of what she said. 'She says I'm hers in her sleep! But she is mine as I am hers.' He thought happily, falling into a light rest.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Morning had come and the two couple were sleeping peacefully. Nothing but pure bliss between the two.

Kagome was the first to awaken by the suns bright raise. It was so peaceful out. She looked up towards the sky, but branches and levees covered most of the blue sky. The tree was swaying back and forth making the old tree creek. Kagome lifted her arms over head and stretched, yawning quietly. She turned to her side finding a warm, white chest. She knew who it was and nuzzled against his chest closer, making him hold her tighter. For some reason when she was in his arms she felt as if all her worries left her, leaving her in his loving embrace.

Inuyasha woke up to Kagome's shifting. He looked down at her face snuggling into him. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. Which brought Kagome to look up to him; she looked at him and blushed lightly. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, a simple and pleasurable kiss. She blushed even more to sweet kiss.

"You'd think by now I'd be used to that by now." Kagome said.

"Yeah you think you would be its like what are 3rd, 4th kiss? Not that it will be are last." He said over confidant.

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to kiss you any more." She said teasingly.

"Oh well, I'll just kiss you, cause I sure as hell want to." He said capturing her lips in his own. The chaste kiss lasted until Inuyasha decided to be bold, by licking her bottom lip for entrance. Kagome opened hesitantly, letting his tongue slide in. There tongues danced like two tangling flamingo's, well until they ran out of breath. Separating, they both were breathing fast.

"…wow." Kagome said breathing heavy.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Inuyasha said.

"Umm, Inuyasha don't you think we should head back?" She asked.

"I guess so before your Okan-san bite's my head off." He took the haori off Kagome, and put it back on. He grabbed Kagome and jumped down the tree gracefully.

Inuyasha put Kagome on his back, and held her by the back of the thighs. They ran out of the forest to be greeted by a boy a bit older then Kagome with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Kagome grunted and buried her face in Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha looked over at her and knew something was up, but decided not to say anything. Inuyasha slowly slid Kagome off his back, on to the grassy ground. She walked over to Inyasha's side. The man walked almost right in front of her, but Inuyasha put his arm possessively around her waist.

"Hi Kagome, h-how are you, I haven't seen you in a while" The guy said nervously.

"Hey Hojo." Kagome said irritably.

"Who's that Kagome? Isn't he a youkai? What's his name?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes I'm a demon and what the hell do you want with my name Hobo?" Inuyasha answered angrily. Something about this guy bugged him; maybe it was that he blushed when ever he looked at _his_ Kagome.

"Kagome why are you near a youkai aren't they mean? ...well anyway Kagome would you like to umm…well… go on a walk or something… when you have time?" He asked ignoring the loud growling coming from an irritated hanyou. Kagome sighed and nudged Inuyasha with her elbow. Inuyasha stopped growling but bent down to her ear.

"Do you want me to get rid of him Kagome?" He asked so only she could hear.

"Inuyasha be nice, you know could take him in a second." She said just as quietly.

"Please?" He said then licked her ear softly.

Kagome had the wobbliest knees in the world, but thankfully Inuyasha's arm around her, kept her up. She would have agreed but knew the out come would not go so well.

"N-no, just let me handle this." She said kissing the side of his cheek. Hojo didn't see or hear anything because Inuyasha's hair and head was blocking the view.

"Ok if you're sure." He said pulling his head back.

She walked out of Inuyasha's and faced Hojo.

"Ummm… Hojo I want you to listen to me very closely." She waited until she knew he was paying attention fully.

"Hojo I don't like you any more then a friend, I do not want you asking me out, and I don't want to go on a walk with you." She said as if reading off a list.

"…Ok Kagome I'll see you around I guess." He said disappointing as he walked back to the village.

"Wow I didn't think you had it in you." Inuyasha said walking up to her, side by side.

"I didn't think I did either." Kagome said looking up at him and smiled. Kagome proudly started walking again until they reached the hut.

* * *

A/n: Ok I am done for a while now. But I really hoped you liked the chapter. 

15 Reviews if that is ok.

Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha: Thank you so much for the review.

Wolf Blossom: No worry's there will be no triangle. Thanks for the review.

Yoroy: Thank you…both… For the review!

Suaru: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

DakBug: LMAO! Wow that is so funny glade you liked it! Thank you for the review.

darkkitty109: I know it's one of the easiest questions in the world! Thanks for the review.

A PERFECT CIRCLE FREAQ: OMG I LOVE PERFECT CIRCLE! Thanks for the review.

NalaravatheRed: Thank you for the review! I tried and get all the I'll's in this chap.

semsem91: Thank you for the review.

Travis: Sorry just love cliff's hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

Nekomata-17: Thanks for adding my story and thank you for the review.

AngelsEmbrace: Thank you for the review.

Moon Baby2: Thank you that just made my day! Thank you for the review.

Thank you all for the reviews!

_Gopher_


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: I have updated…finally! Hope you like it! SRRY FOR ALL MY SPELLING/GRAMMER MISTAKES.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. But I shall in the near future ahahahaha… I'm done.

* * *

Chapter 14 

Two weeks went by, and it was a week before the month was over. It was also a week before Kaede said she would come back. Inuyasha and Kagome became a lot closer in those two weeks. Also at the end of those weeks Inuyasha took Kagome into the Goshinboku and asked her if she still wanted to be courted to him. And every time she said yes like it was the easiest question in the world. But yet there was one night were he completely avoided her, and she doesn't know why.

Kagome introduced Miroku to Inuyasha, and they got off to a great start. Well…until Miroku decided to have a quick squeeze of Kagome's ass. So instead of getting one beating he got two. But let me tell you this, the 2nd beating was a lot more brutal. After that Inuyasha has been keeping his eyes on his 'wondering hands.'

Kagome had Inuyasha hang-out with the three of them, it went very well and Inuyasha fit in perfectly. He loved being some where he belonged and not being treated any different from them. Sango was very feisty but yet kind and friendly at the same time. Miroku was strong and wise, but still perverted. Then there was Kagome, the light in his dark. She was strong, not just physically but mentally as well. She was also carefree, loving and overall nice. Inuyasha loved his two new friends and his 'soon to be mate' as his youkai half called her. Life was going great.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(It's the week before the end of the month.)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap, in the lush's corn fields. They were enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Kagome shifted lightly and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?" he answered with his eyes shut.

"It's almost the end of the month and it's going to the last week I will be making your dinner. And I'm worried we won't see or talk to each other as much as we do now." She finished with her eye's full of tears.

"Kagome, please don't cry." He said whipping the tears that fell down her rosy cheeks. "We will see each other as much as we do now. I promise." He said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"How do I know if you're not going to back down on it?" she asked looking straight into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Come on Kagome! When have _I_ backed down?" he said proudly.

"Yeah, true." She said." Just promise me you won't?" She asked/said.

"I promise." He said leaning in too give her a kiss. They were forehead to forehead, nose to nose… until

"Inuya…" Miroku walked up to the couple about to kiss. "Well I guess I shouldn't be here." He was starting to walk back when Kagome spoke up.

"No, No, No Miroku stay! We weren't doing anything." She said standing up.

"Says you." Inuyasha mumbled, following Kagome's movement.

"So Miroku, why did you come and find us?" She asked stepping a little to close to him.

"Well lady Kagome." He started, while his hand was innocently sliding his hand towards Kagome's rear. Inuyasha took notice of this and stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, growling loud enough for Miroku to hear. Miroku instantly pulled away.

"What's gotten into you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning her head up to him.

"Feh!" He said and turned his head to the side.

"Go on Miroku." She said.

"Sango and I were wondering if you two would like to join us for dinner tonight. Unless you guys are busy?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"All come if Inuyasha comes." She said looking up to him.

"Whatever." He said still staring off to the side.

"Yay, Thank you Inuyasha!" She said over joy that Inuyasha would go with her. She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck, giving him a loving hug. Inuyasha looked down at her and blushed lightly.

"Well I'll leave you two be. See you later." Miroku left to his hut.

"I didn't know saying ok to something was a big thing for you." Inuyasha said hugging her back.

"Well I didn't think you would say yes, being your stubborn self, she said leaning into his face angrily.

"Well I'm not always stubborn!" He said also leaning closer; they were so close that there nose's were squishing against each other.

"Yes you are!" She said.

"No I'm not!" He retorted.

"Yes!"

"No!

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" She tilted her head up and gave him a full blown kiss. She pulled back and lazily licked his lips. "Now shush…you are." She said and started walking back. (an: If don't know what she did go back to chapter 7)

Inuyasha just stood there. He was shocked; Kagome used inu-youkai language on him. Once he could barely see Kagome in the distance he decided to chase after her.

"HEY Kagome get back here, KAGOME!" He yelled as she kept walking.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was dinner time and all four teens were at Miroku's hut. Miroku's foster parent was Moushi. Moushi was Miroku's father's best friend, though he did drink constantly, and had a tendency to faint after his 6th jug of sake. They were very close; Miroku's father was a monk as well as Moushi. They helped each other train, well until the day Miroku's father died. Miroku's father died because of accurse done by an evil maiden. She new he couldn't resist a "damsel in distress", so she lured him into a trap that caused him to have a black hole painfully placed in his left hand. He being a monk and all was able to seal it with a purple arm sock/thing with a blue rosary wrapped around it. The maiden was soon found to be a shape shifter, which to this day Miroku doesn't know who. But one thing the shape shifter said was this.

"As long as I live this curse will be upon you and all your heirs until the day I die."

Miroku's father died from the hole sucking him up, when Miroku was just a small 5 year old boy. Thus Moushi cared for him and trained him as a monk and in the Buddha's way.

Back to the dinner they were all enjoying there dinner. Sango was sitting next to Kagome and Miroku was sitting next to Inuyasha, in front of the girls. It was a quiet dinner until they started to get into a discussion.

"Does anyone really now what that demon, Naraku took, awhile back?" Sango asked the group.

"All that I saw and heard was that the round object that he took out of Kagome was called the shikon jewel." Inuyasha said "I also noticed that you are a little weaker now a days, but yet your miko powers are still at the same strength."

"How did you know about my miko powers?" Kagome asked. She had never told Inuyasha about her powers, but now was a good time, with the whole mate deal.

"I've known since almost the first time we met, I do have a very good nose. I didn't think much of it though because it wasn't a big deal to me." He said hoping not to offend her.

"Soooo…you don't care that I'm a miko?" She asked.

"No, why would I?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well most youkai and humans believe that miko's are the most powerful and the most dangerous being's on the planet." Sango stated.

"It's said to be, that a long time ago a single miko was able to purify a million youkai at once. Villagers thought of the miko's to be harmful to this world, and tried to kill all miko's. Youkai didn't want to in counter any miko's that had a powerful aura so they just let them be, unless one challenged a youkai or visa versa. So in the end the miko's that had survived and the one's who are born to this day keep quiet about there powers. In are village lady Kaede and lady Kagome here, are the only one's that are miko's. But the villagers only know Kaede is a miko and a harmless one at that. So that is most likely why lady Kagome would wonder if you cared or not." Miroku finished taking a deep breath.

"Thanks for explaining Miroku, but I don't think you had to." Kagome said.

"Well I don't give a damn what happened it's all a load of bullshit to me, so there." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said giving him a smile, which made him blush.

"Well Kagome if you're done flirting with Inuyasha would you like to join me to the hot springs?" Sango asked.

"Umm yeah, sure." Kagome said standing up.

"Well where ever she goes I come." Inuyasha said also standing up.

"Inuyasha I don't need you to follow me around." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Kagome, with Naraku out there I don't want you anywhere I can't see you." Inuyasha said, starting to yell.

"Stop being my mom! I'll be fine Sango's going to be there!" She said/yelling.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'll also bring my hirakustu(sp?), and Kirara just incase." Sango said grabbing both her huge boomerang bone, and the neko-youkai.

"See you in a while Inuyasha." She said kissing his cheek goodbye, as she left the hut.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye Sango?" Miroku asked.

"No." and then Sango followed Kagome to the springs.

"Well it was worth a try." Miroku said sitting down.

"Feh!" Inuyasha followed him in a sitting position.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)With the girls(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kagome and Sango were settled in the hot springs, enjoying the cleansing feeling around them.

"It's been awhile since we've been able to just relax, alone." Kagome sighed slipping more in the water.

"Yeah either your off with Inuyasha or it's all four of us hanging out." Sango said.

"Yeah." Kagome said there was a quiet silence until Kagome spoke again.

"Sango I'm scared. Ever since Naraku showed up and stole that jewel thing away from me, I've felt lost. And I just feel so sad." Kagome's eyes were filled with tears.

"Aww Kagome don't cry everything's going to be alright." Sango said hugging her best friend.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)With the boys(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The girls had left leaving only Miroku and Inuyasha in the room, for quite some time.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku looked over to him.

"What is it?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Have you felt that odd feeling lately? Something's not right around here. Everything and anything is on edge." Miroku said.

"I feel it to, but lets not worry about it for now." Inuyasha suggested.

"Alright."

The rest of the night was uneventful, and the girls came back un harmed. Inuyasha took Kagome home while Miroku offered for Sango but before she could answer his hand accidentally moved his hand on to her ass. So in the end Sango went home alone with Kirara in hand.

* * *

A/n: OMG OMG I'M DONE! Took me forever! Thank you all for the reviews, I loved them to pieces! I was going to answer my reviews but decided that there were too many to answer. BUT I shall do it next chapter thank you all for waiting! 

10 Reviews please.

Gopher


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: ok hello every one and sorry for updating but life keeps you distracted so, I haven't been able to write or type any thing. So here is this chapter hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own the great Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 15 

It was the end of the week, and it was also the end of the month. Kaede still hadn't returned, yet. Kagome had been very sad lately, she wasn't her normal cherry self.

It was around lunch time when Kagome got the massage that Lady Kaede had returned and was seeking Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. So as asked the four went into the old lady's hut.

"Hello children." Kaede said while sipping her tea.

"Hello Kaede how was your trip?" Kagome said sitting down, as did everyone else.

"Well since she is alive I guess her trip would have gone well." Inuyasha said leaning against the hut's wooden walls.

"Well as Inuyasha has said, I am still alive, and the trip went well. I also found a lot of information." Replied Kaede, while slowly setting her tea down.

"Does this information involve Naraku?" Miroku questioned.

"Ai child it does. Ye four shall not be pleased on some of the information I have found. So ye four might like to get comfortable." Once everyone was comfortable, meaning Inuyasha had Kagome in his lap with his back up against the wall, and Miroku as far away from Sango as possible, Kaede spoke.

"I shall start off with what he stole. He stole a very powerful jewel call the Shikon-no-tama, or better known as the Shikon jewel. This jewel has been lost for many years. The reason for that is, there was not one pure enough soul to protect it. So the jewel was burned, but yet it was able to be reborn, using Kagome's body, for Kagome has a pure soul of a miko."

"What has being a miko have to do with anything?" Sango asked Kaede.

"Well since miko's are able to purify demons and some humans, they are also able to purify objects. But see if the jewel was tainted with a evil aura only Kagome would be able to purify it. In order to purify something, that person or creature must have a pure soul themselves. The jewel is the most powerful object in this world; it is stronger than any demons and any lords. This is why most demons and humans want it, because it grants the owner one wish." Kaede took in a breath and paused before she continued…

"The demon who stole the jewel was Lord Naraku of the Southern lands. He has been getting into a lot of problems because he wants to control the world. So from what I have heard is that he heard of the jewel and it's amazing powers. He went in search of it and when he heard of the rumors of a young miko caring for it inside of her body; he came and attacked the village. You four know what happened next."

"But if he has the jewel wouldn't he have used it yet?" Miroku questioned.

"I have been pondering that to, yet if I asked other villages they wouldn't reply." Kaede replied breathlessly. After taking a few moments to catch her breath she then proceeded to continue her knowledge-filled rant.

"My children you all have to go and find Naraku. All four of you are connected to him in one way or another." She then directed her attention towards Miroku.

"Miroku, the maiden who placed the black hole in ye father's hand was Naraku for he is a shape shifter." She then turned to Sango.

"Sango, ye parents died of a spider youkai correct?" Sango nodded her head.

"Well Naraku was the one who sent that youkai." Kaede then gave her attention to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome you must get the jewel back from Naraku, and purify it. As for you Inuyasha, rumors say that Naraku still wants to take Kagome to be his mate." She said which in turn caused Inuyasha to growl fiercely. Kagome lifted her hand up to his one ear and rubbed it lightly, as Inuyasha settled down…well as much as he could.

"So Kaede, you are telling us to find Naraku and take back the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"Ai that is correct." Nodded Kaede.

"Well I'll do more than just take the jewel back." He mumbled the last part but Kagome heard him just fine.

"Ai, I suggest you start heading South tomorrow." Suggested Kaede.

"Alright then it's settled, we leave tomorrow morning." Sango said, standing up.

"Well I best start packing." Miroku replied, while slowly standing up.

"Goodbye Sango, Miroku. We will meet here at the break of dawn." Kagome waved her friends off.

"Kagome, Inuyasha I must ask a favor from ye two." Lady Kaede said after the other two left.

"Feh. What is it old lady?" Inuyasha asked ignorantly.

"I must ask ye two to stay close to one another. Kagome ye need Inuyasha as much as he needs ye. With Naraku wanting Kagome as his mate there will be many challenges that lie ahead because of you two." Kaede finished.

"We will stay together Kaede I promise. Besides I doubt Inuyasha would let me out of his sight anyway." Kagome said while giggling along with Kaede.

"Hey I am still here! Well common Kagome you have to make my last dinner." Inuyasha said lifting the giggling girl into his arms.

"Cya Kaede!" He said running out of the hut and into the forest.

"Inuyasha what's the rush?" Kagome asked.

"It's…it's the end of the week, that's all." He replied and kept running.

"Oh, ok." She didn't say anything else for the rest of the way there.

Inuyasha settled Kagome down gently, on to the little spot near the tree. The "spot" was used so often that the grass under it refused to grow, and that there was a spot next to some bushes with a huge pile of cut logs, for the well used fire pit. The two enjoyed there last dinner together, and in Inuyasha words Burp, was his way of saying how delicious it was.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up around the waist. He turned to the tree and jumped in to it. He placed Kagome and himself in their usual spot, with his back placed against the trunk, and Kagome facing away from the tree and her back against his chest. Inuyasha then quietly spoke…

"Kagome it is the end of the week and I am supposed to remark you. Is that ok with you?"

"It's perfectly fine with me." She said lifting her hair off to the one side.

He gladly lowered his head to the revealed side, and bit down lightly while savoring the excitement going through both their bodies. He let his teeth out and sucked the sting of blood that tried to flow out. With one last peck on the mark he pulled back.

"Hey now that I think about it if we are searching for Naraku that means we will be with each other for who knows how long!" Kagome exclaimed in excitement.

"Well now you can stop worrying about it." He said giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I guess so." She said leaning her head back.

"Well it's getting late Kagome… do you want me to take you back or are you going to stay?" Inuyasha asked the half asleep girl.

"I think I'll yawn stay with you tonight, if that's yawn ok with you?" She was just able to finish her sentence before falling asleep.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in a bit more then whispered…

"That's perfectly fine with me." Before he fell into a very light sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inuyasha and Kagome left early in the morning to go to Lady Kaede's hut, but not before telling her Okan-san where she was going. With the approval from her and telling them to be safe, they were off to Kaede's. Once they reached the hut the found Sango and Miroku already there. Inuyasha and Kagome walked and decided to have a last minute chat.

"Ok do we have everything?" Kagome asked.

"All that I can remember and was your mother fine with letting Kohaku stay with them?" Sango questioned.

"She was perfectly fine with it. By the way is Kirara coming with us?" Kagome inquired.

"Yeah, she'll come just incase." Sango said while patting the neko-youkai on the head.

"Are you guys done yet I want to get moving!" Grumbled Inuyasha, as he leaned on the door post.

"Yes we should start heading out soon." Miroku said straightening himself from slouching against his staff.

"Alright let's go then." Sango replied picking up her Hiraikotsu.

"Ok, well goodbye Kaede." Kagome said while walking to the door.

"Ah wait child I must give ye something." Kaede walked into a room, and a couple of seconds later she walked out with a hand crafted bow and arrows.

"Here child I was going to give it to ye when ye completed ye's training, but now is as good a time as ever." She said while handing Kagome the bow and arrows.

"Arigoto, Kaede." Kagome said, and then started walking with the group.

"Ye all be careful!" Kaede hollered, waving them off.

They were out of sight and there was nothing but the view of the south.

"Ye shall all be needing it." Kaede spoke to herself while walking back into the old hut.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A man was sitting in his dark creepy castle, where no sound was heard besides the clashing sound of thunder and booming of the clouds. He sat there with a glowing orb in his hand and pondered why. However his thoughts were cut off though, when a woman walked in and bowed before him.

"Naraku my lord, the girl and companions along with the hanyou have started their journey to the Southern lands to retrieve the jewel." The woman answered.

"Thank you Kagura for the information. You may go now." He said turning his head towards the window.

"But isn't there anything you want to do with them?" The woman named Kagura hesitantly asked.

"Not yet Kagura…not yet." He answered and showed her out of the room.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)With Kagura(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

She was walking down the long hallways to her room. She hated her life here; it was bad enough that she is a reincarnation of Naraku but not just her, her sister Kanan is one to.

All her life she has been taking orders from Naraku, doing his dirty work. Oh how she hates it! But a thought then crossed her mind…

"Maybe that girl and her companions can get me out of this hell hole."

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! 

Wolf Blossom: Thank you for the review!

essis: I shall! Lol thanks for the review!

Suaru: Really glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

darkkitty109: Thanks for the review and glad you are likening it!

Reckless Guru: Hope you liked it, thanks for the review!

DakBug: Took me a while but I updated. And I'm getting my sis to read it over so hopefully it is better but thanks for offering. 

Shadox: lol Thank you!

Sangome: Thanks for the name of her boomerang I couldn't remember how to spell it and thxs for the review!

dragonfly33: Thanks for the review!

Alanna Lee: lol, thanks for the review!

Grape Garnet: Thank you for the lesson I try to catch all my mistakes but sometimes I just don't see them. And thanks for the review!

ChikaMortal: Lol glad you love it! Thank you for the review!

Red: Hey red thanks for the review. I just love reading them; I have to say you are one of my most favorite reviews! You can always put a smile on my face Thank you so much hugs

rednightz: lol thank you for the review and glad you fingered it out!

VampiricQueen: hehe I have two hamsters...lol. Thanks for the review!

And I would like at least 12 reviews! Thanks!

_Gopher_


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Sorry for not updating, but I have to inform you that I will not be updating for awhile. Sorry but I shall try and update as soon as I can! I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Inuyasha slow down, I'm still a bit tried from yesterday." Kagome wined, it wasn't like Kagome to wine. Sango and Miroku couldn't remember the last time she had ever wined.

"I agree with Kagome we have been walking for three days straight and only taking small breaks for each meal's and to sleep at night." Sango stated, walking up to Kagome's side.

"But if we don't keep a steady pace we will never reach Naraku!" Inuyasha protested.

"Yes Inuyasha, but if you don't let us rest we will slow you down even more." Miroku replied knowledgably.

"Feh! Fine well take a break." Inuyasha said sitting on a near by rock.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily. They had been following the south river and Kagome decided to relax her feet by putting them inside the river as did Sango. Everything was relaxing, they all talked well except for Inuyasha who just grumbled stuff about kicking Naraku's ass, and such.

The three where talking until they heard a slap come from Inuyasha. They got up and wondered over to him and found him staring down at his hand.

"Ummm, Inuyasha why did you just slap your self?" Kagome asked.

"I slapped this off." Inuyasha said pointing at something squished in his hand. In a couple of seconds the thing inflated to what seemed to be a flea.

"Lord Inuyasha I have been looking all over for you!" The flea said happily.

"Myoga? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I was a pup." Inuyasha looked down at the flea.

"Ah well it is time for you to inherit your sword, your brother sent me. He said he would arrive in a week or so." Myoga replied as he sat cross legged in Inuyasha's hand.

"You have a brother, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Half. He is my half brother, Shessomaru. He is lord of the western lands, but he is full- youkai un-like me." Inuyasha said.

"And you two have never gotten along together." Myoga added.

"Well it's been over 10 years since we've seen each other. Why did he choose now to find me?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Well me Lord, Lord Shessomaru figured you were old enough to take responsibility of the sword your father forged for you. Also he heard rumors of you seeking Naraku. Naraku being lord of the southern lands has been trying to own all of the Northern, Eastern, and Western lands. Shessomaru-sama is trying to keep his land to himself along with the other lords. So he would like to give you some information about Naraku and what he is up to." Myoga said wisely.

"Ok but what are we going to do for the time being?" Inuyasha asked.

"You must wait for him to come and talk to you." Myoga announced.

"If we wait for him will never be able to find Naraku fast enough!" Inuyasha protested.

"But my Lord you must wait! It will take no longer then a week. Please be patient lord Inuyasha!" Myoga retorted.

"Inuyasha we might as well wait for your brother, he might have some useful information on killing Naraku." Miroku noted.

"And anyway we have no leads on were he is; besides that he is in the Southern lands." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha was greatly annoyed that he would be delayed on killing the bastard who wanted his soon-to-be-mate. But he knew he couldn't, and shouldn't get mad at Kagome so he squished the flea in his hand, then jumped in a tree while saying his all too famous line.

"Feh!"

They set up camp and decided to then go straight to bed, but Inuyasha didn't eat or talk to the group. Kagome was worried that he was being so quiet. When everyone was sound asleep, Kagome woke up feeling some sort of guilt in the middle of the night. She sat up and looked around till her eye's hit something slouching in a tree. She stood up and walked over to it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, so she wouldn't wake the others.

He didn't say anything and just looked straight out into the distance. Kagome knew he heard her so she was going to play a little trick on him. She sat down near the tree and thought out loud.

"I wonder why Inuyasha isn't talking? Doesn't he want talk to me?" There was a pause as she felt Inuyasha's heavy stare on her, then she stood up dusting off her hakama's.

"Well fine if his not going to talk to me I'll go and talk to Naraku! Maybe he'll be a gentle ma…" She was cut off by a fuming hanyou in front of her.

"No way in hell are you going to go and talk to him!" Inuyasha was going to say something else but was cut off by a kiss from Kagome.

"I was just kidding, relax." Kagome said breaking away from the kiss.

"No Kagome! That is nothing to be joking about!" He said very un-pleased.

"Well if you weren't talking to me so I just wanted to get your attention!" Kagome huffed out, as well as turning around.

Inuyasha hugged her from the behind, rapping his arms around her waist. Her arms were still crossed in front of her chest, but she relaxed…a bit. He lowered his head to her shoulder and bit down, but not hard enough to break the skin. Kagome loosened up and knew she had to listen up.

"Kagome, I didn't want to talk because I didn't want to get into an argument, but in the end we did." He said softly.

"Why didn't you want to talk to the other as well as me? And why have you been so grumpy?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"First off when everyone agreed that we should stay put for my brother to come, I didn't want to stay. Because all I want to do is kill that son of a bitch Naraku!" There was a pause. "And I knew if I didn't agree you would get mad at me." He said sighing.

"Inuyasha you know need to talk to Shessomaru before we go kill Naraku. We have no leads on where he is. So don't make such a fuse, and don't worry I'm not mad." She said kissing his cheek.

"I know it's just that I hate knowing he is out there using the jewel for bad and knowing that he'll come back trying to take you away from me." He said turning her around.

"Don't worry I would never go any where with him…though his baboon suit is cute." Kagome said playfully.

"What you don't think I'm cute?" Inuyasha asked trying to look sad but failed because he kept smirking.

"No, I think you are adorable. And I just can't resist your cute puppy ears!" She said scratching them.

Kagome's body was pressed against his un-knowingly to her. Inuyasha was purring lightly sending a soft vibration to go though Kagome. Inuyasha has his hands on the sides of her hips, while Kagome's hands were occupied playing with his ears. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her passionately, until half way though they heard someone cough rather loudly. They separated and looked straight at who coughed. It was Sango.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said staring at them.

"Umm, no no your not. I was just saying good night to Inuyasha." Kagome said jumping back into her mat and placing the blanket over her shoulders.

"Uh huh, sure Kagome." Sango said lying back down and falling back to sleep.

"You'd think we could get 10 minutes alone!" Inuyasha grumbled off, until he heard a gentle voice.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome curled deep in her blanket.

"Feh!" He replied jumping back into his spot on the tree.

5 minuets later once Inuyasha knew she was asleep, he jumped out of the tree and walked over to her. He kneeled down and removed her bangs from her forehead, after he kissed it softly.

"Goodnight Kagome." He whispered then once again jumped back into his tree.

"You love her don't you?" A voice said on his shoulder.

"I thought I squashed you, Myoga!" Inuyasha said in a harsh whisper.

"You can't get rid of this old man so easily." Myoga replied sitting down.

"But as I recall you are the first to run when there is trouble ahead, am I not right?" Inuyasha asked.

"What! I would never abandon a fight Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga noticed Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to him but was looking at a slumbering girl on the ground.

"You two are mates?" Myoga asked.

"No, not yet." He said still staring at her.

"Are you at least courting her?" Myoga questioned.

"Yes, for a month now." He replied taking his eyes off the girl and staring straight forward.

"That's a start. You seem to really love her. Just like how your father loved your mother." Myoga said.

"Yeah I guess." Inuyasha said and leaned his head down so his chin was touching his chest, falling asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

He woke up to loud laughing and talking. He looked straight down to see his companions laughing and talking around the fire pit.

"Remember when Miroku first touched your butt, he was only five years old, you pushed him into the river. And when he came out there was a fish in his hakama's." Kagome said and then burst out laughing.

"You know he was quiet decent until he found out what an ass feels like." Sango said glaring at the monk.

"Well the fish was worth grabbing Sango's…"

))Conk((

Miroku fell backwards, unconscious. Sango was standing behind him with her Hiraikotsu in hand. Kagome was on the ground laughing un-controllably. When she calmed down she opened her eye's to see Inuyasha looking down at her.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, good morning." She said in between giggles.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to the fire pit. Inuyasha looked at Miroku then at Sango's angry expression, and her placing her huge weapon down.

"Let me guess the monk said something perverted…again." Inuyasha said eating a bowl of food that the group left him.

"You could say that." Kagome giggled.

Sango was mumbling about 'stupid houshi, can't keep his dirty thought to him self.' While finishing her food.

Later on that day Myoga told Inuyasha and the others that he was going to search for Shessomaru-sama and tell him were they were located. Inuyasha nodded and Myoga was off.

"Well I guess we'll have to stay put until Myoga and Shessomaru return." Kagome sighed.

"Guess so." Inuyasha said.

* * *

A/n: thank you all for the reviews. I really enjoy them. Just to say I don't care if I get the certain number of reviews, I just to do that so I feel more inspired. Oh and sorry for spelling and grammar!

12 reviews please!

_Gopher _


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: Very very very sorry that I hasn't updated. I Think I have said this in every chapter… Oh well it's not my fault I can't get my chapters submitted in sooner. Really hope you like this chapter. So far (I think) the story is going really good. Just one question would you like a lemon I a later chapter? Please tell me. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I do not on Inuyasha and co… (Tear)

* * *

Chapter 17

"My lord, I have finally found you." The flea said jumping on to his lord's shoulder.

"Where is my brother." The youkai demanded.

"A three days run my lord." The flea answered.

"Then let us go." The youkai was running at a blink of an eye.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was early morning of the sixth day and the group was still sleeping. They had been doing nothing besides talking and cleaning there plate's that they eat from.

Inuyasha had been grumpier then usual. Hr took out his anger on the trees that were further then there campsite. Kagome knew why; it was the same reason that they were stuck sitting in the same spot for a week. Not being able to track Naraku down. That's what made Inuyasha ticked. Sango and Miroku once and a while took Kirara hunting for food.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, then growled, and jumped out of the tree he used for sleeping in. Kirara then jumped out of Sango's arms and grew into her larger neko-youkai form.

Sango woke from Kirara's sudden movements, while Kagome and Miroku woke up to Inuyasha's loud growling.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. It looked like him and Kirara were just growling at the forest.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sango ran up to Kirara and put her hand on the neko's head.

"Kirara, what's the matter?" Sango asked.

Suddenly a man came into view. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped back. Kirara pushed Sango back a well. Miroku grabbed hold of his staff and stood up in a fighting stance.

The unknown man walked into the campsite. The man was fairly tall and wore a white horai with printed red designed octagons on the shoulder. Along with the white horai was plain white hakama's. Over his shoulder and across his chest was a spiked armor plate. Around his waist was a yellow and blue slash tied in a bow. His facial features were very close to Inuyasha's. He had amber eyes and a pair of purple stripes on each sides of his face. In the middle of his forehead was a blue crescent moon. His hair was like Inuyasha's, long and silver, but the man's hair was a couple inches longer. And to top it all off a white boa hung from his right shoulder.

"Shessomaru!" Inuyasha barked. (A/n: No pun intended.)

"Hello little brother." Shessomaru greeted in a monotone voice.

Inuyasha held Kagome tight to him. When Kirara had pushed Sango she grabbed Hiraikotsu. Miroku still didn't drop his fighting stance. There was a small movement made from Shessomaru's shoulder.

"Lord Inuyasha drop your stance. Lord Shessomaru will cause no trouble." Myoga said hopping on the growling hanyou's shoulder.

"Yes brother, I haven't come here to fight. I found that it was quiet foolish when we did 10 years ago." Shessomaru said.

"Alright, but one wrong move and I'll cut your fucking head off." Inuyasha said relaxing… a bit.

"As I can see you still have a foul mouth on you. But I am not here to nag on your language; I'm here to escort you to my castle." Shessomaru said as monotone as ever.

"Who said we'd go to this castle of yours?" Inuyasha asked with Kagome still tightly in his arms.

"Inuyasha will you just relax! He's here to help, not to pick a fight!" Kagome said getting out of his embrace.

"Yes Inuyasha why don't you listen to your mate. We must return to the castle for you to receive your inheritance. I am un-able to touch it because I'm a full youkai, and there is a barrier that doesn't allow a full blooded youkai to wield it, let alone touch it." Shessomaru explained.

It was completely silent between all 6 of them; humans, hanyou's, and youkai's a like. Kagome slapped her hands together.

"Well I guess it's settled; were going to Shessomaru's castle." Kagome said and started to walk over to her belongings. Sango and Miroku followed her actions. When everyone had picked there belongings up Shessomaru spoke.

"There is no chance that we'll make it to the castle in a week unless us youkai run. So I suggest the neko carry the three mortals."

"Kagome will be with me and the other two will ride Kirara." Inuyasha said, well more stated.

Shessomaru nodded. As Inuyasha said Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back and Miroku and Sango were on Kirara. They were off running/flying fast with Shessomaru leading. An hour into the travel Kagome spoke softly into Inuyasha's ear, hoping only he heard.

"This is going to be a long run. You sure you can keep up?" She said ending with a yawn.

"I've runned for longer. You sound tired try and get some sleep." He said gently to her.

"))Yawn(( I guess I could have a small nap." She said falling asleep.

That night the group stopped for a very short dinner, but not before Inuyasha did what had to be done.

He took a very sleepy Kagome off to the side, and asked his weekly question. She was very tried and just barely agreed before she fell asleep again. But that was perfectly fine with him.

The rest of the week was fine. They ate the three daily meals and ran long into the night. Sango and Miroku fell asleep on Kirara when rest was needed. But Sango made sure Miroku had his hands tied behind his back…literally. They finally reached the castle on the morning of the sixth day.

The castle was huge, made of large gray stones with some vines climbing up the castle. (a/n: I'm not going to go into detail, so pretty much think of a huge castle which is very luxurious, with a giant gate at the front.)

They reached the gate, and the guards straightened out and opened the gate. Sango and Miroku got off Kirara's back she was beat from all the flying. So Sango carried Kirara in her arms while Hiraikotsu was slung on to her back. Miroku on the other hand was holding on to all of the three's belongings, though it wasn't that much. Once the group walked though the gates Inuyasha lightly slid Kagome off his back. They walked to the front of the castle were two large oak doors stood.

The group followed Shessomaru though the doors. Once they reached inside, an orange blur tackled Shessomaru, but not to the ground he was to stable to knocked over.

"Your back, I'm so happy!" A woman nuzzled in Shessomaru chest said. She lifted her head showing her elegant features on her face. She had shoulder length brunet hair. Her eyes were more of a dark oak color and her mouth was small but rosy pink. She wore an orange kimono which had small white flowers placed ass over it. The woman looked very young, around her twenty's, but none the less she was beautiful.

"Good morning Rin." Shessomaru said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Rin I'd like you to meet my brother, his mate, and his friends." Shessomaru said in his oh so monotone voice. Rin bowed before the group very respectfully.

"Very nice to meet you." She said.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango. This is my mate Rin."

"Y-your mate but she is so young!" Kagome spoke for the first time in awhile.

"I'm not that young, for all you know I could be 50 and still look 19!" Rin giggled "the reason I seem to look younger is because I'm mister grumpies mate, meaning I live as long as he will. Unless I get killed or visa versa. But in human years I think I would umm…18." Rin said giggling and smiling.

"Oh ok I get it. Nice to meet you Rin." Kagome said.

"Same goes here." Sango said happily.

Rin walked over to the girls and gave them a hug each. Rin was a bit shorter then Kagome and Sango but that didn't bother them.

"Were going to get together so well!" Rin smiled.

"Opps I forgot to ask who's who!" Rin said.

"Well I'm Kagome, this is Sango, the monk is Miroku and the one that resembles Shessomaru is Inuyasha. Oh and the neko is Kirara." Kagome replied happily.

"Well nice to meet you all." She said again.

"It has been a long week, I will have the servants show you to your rooms. You all are invited to lunch at mid day in the dinning room. I shall be in the study if anyone needs me, Rin." Shessomaru gestured her to link her arm with his own. They walked to the end of the hall way, and turned left.

Two maids walked up to all four of them, plus the neko. They bowed and told them to follow. The group followed the 2 maids, they walked in a couple hallways and up a staircase until they finally reached a level with many doors. The maids stopped in front of them, and then the one spoke.

"There are four rooms on this level you may pick which ever one you delight." The maids bowed and went back to there usual duties.

Inuyasha walked next to Kagome and placed his arm around her waist and faced the other two.

"You two can choose any room you want, but Kagome is going to stay in my room." He said. He looked over to Miroku and noticed he had one of those goofy grins plastered to his face.

"And don't get any lecherous thoughts monk." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a room and shut the door.

Miroku looked over to Sango and was about to say something but she cut him off .

"No." And she went into her room to look around.

"All I was going to say was see you at lunch." Miroku grumbled as he also walked into his chamber.

* * *

A/n: I'M DONE!YAYAYAYAYAY. 

Oh here are some of the Japanese words I used in the story.  
Neko- cat  
Youkai- Demon  
Hanyou- Half-demon  
Horai- Outer part of Inuyasha's shirt as well as Shessomaru's.  
Hakama's- Pants that the inu brothers wear.  
Inu- dog

Ok since I haven't done a review response in a while I'll do it now.

AnimeMaster168: thanks for the review and sorry for the interruption. :P

ThayCallMeTaterSalad: Hey a 7 is good enough for me. Thanks for the review.

Reckless Guru: Thank you!

Alanna Lee: Yeah I get that a lot :P. thanks for the review!

Shinkei: hides in fear lol thanks for the review!

Jasmine: Thanks for the review glad you like it!

kagomeissexy: lol thanks for the review!

DakBug: lol that's good that it's becoming one of your favorites. Thanks for the review!

inulover4391: thanks for the review! 

IronReaver 13: thank you glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for the review.

NalaravatheRed: yep Rin's in it for sure! Thanks for the review.

kawaii-bunny:Thanks for the review!

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Thank you for the review!

Hanyou665: thank you, and thanks for the review!

InnocentDarkSassycat: Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

Wolf Blossom: thanks for the review! 

Moon Baby2: Don't worry since there in the same room they will sleep together. Thanks for the review!

pure-love: thank you and thanks for the simple review!

Suaru: lol I thought that was funny too. Thanks for the review!

Thank you all!

_Gopher_


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: Ok here is chapter 18 in a little more early then I expected but that is ok! Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't on Inuyasha or co… but one day I shall!

* * *

Chapter 18 

Inuyasha and Kagome were lying in there king size bed. The covers and pillow case's were a silky blood red color. Around the room there were paintings of landscapes. There was also a small balcony which you saw a whole lot of forest in the desistence. There were the two windows, plus the balcony which was covered by drapes the same color as the bed sheets. On there ground there was a fur rug; angled between the bed and large oak dresser.

Inuyasha had been sleeping ever since they walked into there room. Kagome had decided to lie down to him. She was cuddling up next to him and he, in his sleep, wrapped his arms around her, while she drew shapes on his chest with her index finger.

It was around noon when she thought she'd wake Inuyasha up. She had to wake him up as gently as possible, so he could join her for lunch. So moving her arms up to his ears she began to massage his ears in a circular motion on the base of his ears. He purred at her touch and nudged his head more into her hands. He slowly opened his eyelids to by sparkling blue eyes. She giggled lightly and kissed him softly, before pulling back.

"Wakie wakie sleepy head." She giggled again.

"5 more minutes please!" Inuyasha said kissing along her jaw.

"Inuyasha common, its noon and we have to go eat!" She playfully pushed him away.

"Oh you're getting feisty now. Well two can play it that way too!" He said. He flipped her on to her back as he straddled her hips holding her arms on either side of her head.

"Inuyasha! Come on! You know that you're a lot stronger than me!" She said trying to get her arms out of his strong grip.

"I know" He leaned down so their lips were barely touching.

She could feel his hot breath on her, the feel of his chest lightly brushing against her chest. He then spoke huskily.

"But you like it rough" He growled playfully. He then closed the gap between each other. The kiss was deep and full of passion, as their tongues battled for dominance. Inuyasha was fogged by the scent of Kagome's arouse, hell he was aroused. And Kagome could definitely feel it. Inuyasha pulled back, letting them both take a breather. When out of now where there was a loud growl. Kagome giggled and looked down at his stomach.

"I guess someone is a little hungry" She giggled.

"Perfect timing" Inuyasha said growling at his stomach.

"Common the others will be wondering where we are" She said sliding from under him.

"Feh, whatever." He said getting up and off the bed like Kagome did.

"Well you don't have to be grumpy, geez" She huffed, while proceeding to give him one last kiss upon his frowning lips.

They left the room and started their way to the dinning room. Once they reached the room they were greeted by three smiling faces, and one showing no emotion. The room was very long and not that wide, yet the length of the room was perfect for the long oak table in the middle of the room. It had many designs of vines and leaves, the designs also matched the chairs. The chairs had vine prints going up the sides, there were red cushions with gold rims around it. Over all the room was very proper, with all the painting around the room.

Kagome walked up next to Sango and took a seat on her right. Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome but on Miroku's left. Sesshomaru was at the front of the table with Rin on his right, besides Sango.

"Good evening all, I hope you are all comfortable in your rooms?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well after our meal I would like Inuyasha and his mate; Kagome to follow me if that is alright?" Sesshomaru said looking over to his brother.

"Feh, whatever" Inuyasha replied.

Just as he finished replying food was brought in, by the handful and the five ate to their hearts content. It was a fairly quiet lunch with only a little chit-chat from the girls. Once everyone was done Miroku and Sango went exploring around the castle, while Sesshomaru took his brother, Kagome, and his mate to the weapons chamber.

The chamber was full of many weapons; weapons were littered throughout each wall. There was very type of weapon imaginable. They all stopped in the middle of the room, Sesshomaru stepped forward and pulled a sheath (with what seemed to be a rusty sword in it) off the wall. He handed Inuyasha the sheath and urged him to pull the sword out. When he pulled, only a rusty sword came out. He was about to open his mouth and talk, but the sword started to pulsate, and it pulsated a few more times. Then it transformed into a large fang-like looking sword.

Everyone was stunned besides Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru began to speak after everyone's shock subsided.

"This is the Tetsuaiga. Are father had it forged from one of his fangs. I have also received a forged sword called Tenseiga. Compare to yours, Tenseiga brings back humans and demons, while the Tetsuaiga can kill 100 demons in one swing." Sesshomaru was interrupted by a voice from no where.

"The Tetsuaiga is mostly used to protect humans." All of a sudden Myoga hopped out of Inuyasha's hair.

"Ah hello Myoga came to tell my brother about Tetsuaiga?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotone voice.

"Well I suppose I should." Myoga took a deep breath. "Your father, as you know forged 2 swords Tenseiga and Tetsuaiga. Tetsuaiga is a very strong sword but the number 1 reason you have it is to keep your demon blood at bay. It is also to protect the ones you love and care for. It has many powers which you'll have to figure out on your own. And that is all that I can remember." Myoga finished.

"So my sword is to protect?" Inuyasha asked staring at this amazing sword.

Kagome smiled, seeing Inuyasha get his sword was like a little boy receiving a toy.

"Correct." Myoga answered.

"Alright since you have received your inheritance you may leave until this evening's meal. After wards you and your comrades, along with myself will discuss issues on Naraku." Sesshomaru said leaving the room with Rin close behind.

"Well you won't need my assist for a while so I shall be off. Ja ne Lord Inuyasha, Kagome." Myoga bowed respectfully, then leaped away, there was a small pause until Kagome spoke.

"Well Inuyasha I'll be in are room, if that's ok with you?" Kagome asked him.

"Fine with me. I'll be in the garden practicing with my sword." He replied placing the sword back in its sheath. Kagome giggled lightly to her self.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a confused glance.

"Nothing, just you sound like a little boy with a toy sword." She said between giggles.

"Feh!" Inuyasha walked in front of her and placed a peck on her forehead. "Be careful and don't get lost." He said and walked out of the room.

Kagome left the room and went straight to her and Inuyasha's room. It did take her awhile to reach the room because there where so many hallways and chambers but after half an hour she reached her room. When she walked in she went straight to the balcony; it was beautiful out. But yet deep in the forest you could see a disturbance. Birds of many flew in different directions to escape the disturbance. It was moving fast. Kagome panicked a little, it was coming straight for the castle. It finally stopped on the outskirt of the forest. At first it seemed to be a blob of purple but the blob soon turned into a person but if you looked closely you could tell it was no human. No it was much more, it was Naraku.

Inuyasha had been practicing/training with his sword when he smelt it. The vile stench of Naraku. He speeds off from the back of the castle to the front. His brother along with Miroku and Sango must have sensed him because all three of them were in fighting stance weapons in hand, and there in front of them stood Naraku. He looked up to the balcony were his and Kagome's room was. There he spotted Kagome staring down at them.

'Good she is out of harm.' He thought to him self. He then turned his attention on the wicked lord in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Naraku?" Inuyasha spat out.

"My, my I see your temper is still as out of control as ever." Naraku said chuckling to himself.

"Lord Naraku you know you are not permitted to be in these lands!" Sesshomaru said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"Ah but I do have a purpose of being here." He answered confidently.

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've come to take my mate."

* * *

A/n: Ok that is the end so… yeah! Hehehe I but a beautiful cliffy in eh? Lol. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! LOVED THEM TO PIECES! I really hoped you liked it! Oh and special thanks to Red, for being an awesome reviewer! 

Love you all

_Gopher _


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Ok can't talk for long but here is chapter 19 hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter 19 

"What the FUCK are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled. For a millisecond Inuyasha could have swear he saw bright red flash.

"You heard me half breed, I'm here to take my mate." He repeated. He saw Inuyasha tightened his grip on tetsuaiga.

Kagome was watching all of this from the balcony. She also was able to hear everything that was said. She was stunned. She couldn't believe he was referring her as her mate. She kept looking down at the area were the discussion was being held. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. She ran over to the side of her bed and grabbed her bow and arrows. She ran back to the balcony, and aimed her arrow at Naraku. All she had to do now was wait for the right moment.

Inuyasha was beyond ferocious, Kagome was his mate. No one and he meant **no** one would ever take her away from him. He took a run at Naraku with his sword going straight for him. He was about to make contact with him but just before he did Naraku jumped back in one swift movement. What he did next came at out on pure instinct. He lifted his sword over his head and yelled "Kaze no Kizu!" before hitting the ground.

There that was it! She let go of her arrow while yelling "GO!"

The arrow pierced though Naraku's chest, he then was surrounded by a yellow painful wind that sliced though his body but before he was devoured by the blow he surrounded his body with miasma. He was lifted in the air by the purple smoke but not without saying his departing words.

"I will have the girl as my mate!" he floated away in the distance.

Inuyasha looked up at the balcony and saw Kagome fall too her knees. He smelt the salty tears as the wind blew by. He quickly placed his sword back into its sheath, and in one quick motion he jumped up to the balcony where his angel was crying. He knelt down and hugged her while she let all her tears slide. She cried out.

"I was so scared I don't want to be taken away from you." She held onto his horai and wept until tears would no longer flow.

"It's okay Kagome I would never let him or anyone else take you away from me." He whispered to her, as well as placing soft kisses on her temple. Kagome raised her head to stare at his bright golden eyes.

"Do you promise?" She asked quietly

"Yes, I promise." He said as he met her lips in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha's one hand was slowly creeping its way under her shirt, while the other stayed properly on her back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck while still madly kissing. His hand was under shirt, he was about to cup her breast when the door was knocked on. A maid called form the other side of the door.

"My lord has requested you two, too meet him in the study."

Inuyasha heard her walk away. He removed his hand from Kagome's shirt. Kagome laid her forehead on his, and breathed deeply as well as Inuyasha.

"Damn brother…" Inuyasha growled under his breath.

Kagome giggled and got up from her spot. She swayed her hips to the door and turned her head to the side.

"Common Inuyasha we better go. Shesshomaru will most likely have information on Naraku." She said his name with bitter disgust.

"You go ahead, I'll be right behind you." He said as he watched her leave the room. He sat there on the balcony, staring at his erection. His pants were bulging up and throbbing for more. He looked out into the lands and sighed.

"I'll need to make her my mate soon…very soon." He walked to the door and closed it, then started making his way to the study. He walked his way over to the great mahogany door and opened it. He looked in the room only to see Shesshomaru sitting at his desk with Rin on his lap, while across the room Sango sat at the very end of a couch with Miroku sitting on the opposite end. Kagome sat in a matching chair that was two times bigger then her. He made his way over to Kagome, then lifted her petite frame and sat down with her comfortably on top.

"Nice of you to finally join us brother." Shesshomaru spoke boredly.

"Yeah, yeah…so what information do you have on Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well as you know he is lord of the southern lands, and for awhile now he has been trying to conquer all of the lands including mine, however he has not yet gotten the other lords to back down. The other lords and I have formed a unification. Rumors have also gone around telling that he has found his mate-to-be, yet when ever someone questions who she is he does not speak. Other rumors have gone around that he is unable to use the shikon jewel because it left the protectors hands, and only the protector can use it. For good or evil, so Kagome you must be careful, Naraku shall be searching for you. He is only able to use it if he has you. Inuyasha being half inu-youkai will be very possessive and you will not give your mate up so easily." Shesshomaru finished as Kagome nodded and Inuyasha grunted.

Miroku, who somehow made his way 2 centimeters from Sango, spoke up.

"Naraku will obviously be coming back to try and capture Kagome soon. Are best plan for now is to leave the castle and find Naraku. We need to destroy him and get the jewel back to lady Kagome." He finished sitting so close to Sango that he could touch her.

Shesshomaru nodded. "It would be the best plan for the time being. You should stay for this night and leave in the morning. Then I shall send you off." Everyone stood up and headed to the doors, but just as they reached them Shesshomaru spoke up again, "Inuyasha I would like to remind you that tonight shall be the new moon, be on guard." Inuyasha simply nodded as Kagome looked confused at both the brothers. They all left the room to there separate chambers. That is when Kagome started the questioning.

"What did he mean the new moon is out tonight?" She asked calmly, sitting next to him on the bed.

'Should I tell her? I better if she's going to be my mate, and either was she'll find put.' He thought.

"Alright." Inuyasha said more to himself then anyone else.

"Alright what?" Kagome asked looking at him.

Inuyasha turned his head down to her and kissed her forehead.

"You'll find out tonight. I promise." He said. Kagome sighed, but nodded to show that she agreed.

She but her head on his shoulder and let put a quiet yawn, but Inuyasha heard it clear as day.

"You should get some sleep the day has been long. I'll wake you up when's it's time." Inuyasha replied to her yawn softly.

Kagome simply nodded and fell limp in Inuyasha's embrace.

"When she wake's up it should be nightfall. I'll show her then, show her my other half." He kissed the top of his angles head, and rested lightly.

The battle had really worn him out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sango was in her room petting Kirara lightly. Her room was designed almost identical to Kagome's and Inuyasha's room though instead of the sheets being red hers were black and a very light pink. She also didn't have a balcony, compared to there room. But yet besides that there's still all the painting and furniture in the room.

Sango had been in deep thought about her poor friend Kagome. She felt sad that Kagome was being put though this. When she was Kagome crying on the balcony it made her want to go up there and comfort her, but Inuyasha beat her to it. Sango trusted him so she didn't bother going up there.

She was brought back from her thoughts when there was a light knock on the door. Sango assumed it was a maid so she hollered the maid to come in. When the door opened the person wasn't a maid, no it was Miroku. Her expression changed from surprise to annoyance.

"What do _you_ want?" She said emphasized the word 'you'.

"I came nothing more but to ask a question." He said closing the door behind him and sitting next to her on the bed.

"And that would be?" She asked.

"Are you doing ok? I could feel your sadness from the other room. Is there anything you'd like to discuss?" He asked with concern.

Sango was baffled. He had never said one whole sentence to her without groping her in the end and so far he was clean.

"Ah…yeah I'm just worried for Kagome that's all. Naraku he seems that he won't give up so easily." Sango said pulling he knees up to her chest.

"It's alright, it's ok to worry. Just remember that Inuyasha is protecting her and him being half inu-youkai they get really possessive about there mates. Ok?" he asked as put a reassuring hand on her knee. Sango simply nodded, to show that she knew and understand.

"Well it is getting late I'll let you be." He said standing up and brushing off his robe.

Sango's mouth was open so wide that it could have caught flies. 'Nothing no groping, no breast touching, nothing!' She thought. She stood up right in front of him and placed her hand on his forehead and placed her other hand on her own forehead.

"No fever." She mumbled to her self.

"Sango you must be confused because I'm not at all ill." Miroku said taking her hand in his own.

"But you have not groped me once, are you sure your alright?" Sango asked.

"Don't think of me so simple minded my dear Sango." And with that he left the room. Sango was amazed, confused, happy, sad all these emotions at once.

* * *

A/n: There you go all down I'll write reviewer responses next chapter! Thank you so much the reviews love you all! 

As many reviews as you'd like!

_Gopher _


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: Ok so here is chapter 20! YAY and for all you who care I have written up to chapter 23 in my book, and let's just say something, or someone comes in… (Giggles). I would like to thank my sis for typing most of this up. So…Thank you!

Disclaimer: Looks at papers…"WHAT! What do you mean I don't own Inuyasha and co.?"

* * *

Chapter 20

Kagome yawned and turned lightly, she did not open her eyes yet but instead snuggled closer into the warm embrace she was in. 'What time is it? I wonder how long have I been napping for?' She opened her eyes to black hair, the person she was snuggling into was not who she thought it was. Her body stiffened and she brought her self to look up at who held her. When she noticed it wasn't Inuyasha she started kicking and screaming bloody murder. She leaped out of the bed and stared at the man who was now obviously awake.

"God damn it Kagome why the hell did you do that?" The man asked rubbing a spot on his shoulder that had been hit by the hyperventilating girl.

"W-Who are y-you and what have you don't t-to Inuyasha!" She asked shaking slightly.

"Kagome it's me Inuyasha." He said taking a step towards her.

"Prove it!" She almost yelled, taking a step back.

"Fine, when I first met you I was saving you from a hare youkai, after words I made you make me dinner for a whole month." He answered hoping she would believe it.

She stared at him then cautiously walked up to him placing her hands on his cheeks. She brought her hand up to the top of his head where his kawii puppy ears usually sat. She looked into his vibrant purple, and found the same arrogant, grumpy, loving, caring hanyou she knew.

"It really is you, Inuyasha." She said leaning her head on his chest.

"No duh." He said lightly, while placing his chin on her head.

"Why didn't you tell me a month ago?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Because I hate people seeing me in my weaker state. And I was also scared that…" He trailed off not wanting to continue.

"That what? Kagome pressed on.

"That you wouldn't accept me, seeing me like this. Only Sesshomaru and you now know when I change." He replied.

"Why wouldn't I accept you? I like you the way you are. Hanyou and all." She answered sincerely.

"Thanks Kagome." He replied while nuzzling her neck.

'I love him Hanyou and all' her mind whispered. She placed a light kiss on his ear.

"Come Inuyasha it's time to go to sleep. We've had a tough day." She murmured into his ear.

"You can. I never fall asleep on this night." He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, just because he was human didn't mean he wasn't strong. He lied down next to her, as she curled herself up to hum. Inuyasha placed his one arm around her and rubbed her hand in a soothing manner. Kagome was falling asleep and fast. She lifted her head up and kissed his chin.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." She sighed softly and fell into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight my Kagome." She whispered back while kissing the top of her head.

The rest of the night all Inuyasha did was sit quietly, while holding the love of his life in his arms. All he had to do was wait until dusk to transform back into his inu-hanyou self.

The night went on silently. Nothing but the soft sound of the wind was heard. Demons around the world knew that night was the time of day where every creature had to be silent, or asleep. Even bandits needed a time to let things settle from the day before. This night went by contently, but as soon as the bright moon falls the night is no more and the day begins again. Yet the moon takes its time, as the suns rays light the world one bit at a time.

Inuyasha's eyes were lightly shut, until the sun's light came through the window and shone on his face. He felt tingly all over, and felt the re-shaping of his ears, fangs and talons. He grabbed a chunk of hair and brought it in front of his face. It started as black but slowly faded into his snow white hair with a tint of grey. He was his Hanyou self again. Kagome stirred once the light reached her face. She stayed quiet; her mind was slowly coming out of the foggy state sleep brought on. She looked to a now Hanyou Inuyasha making sure his puppy ears where there. She slowly reached up…

Inuyasha still hadn't noticed that Kagome was up. He was looking off into space until he felt to hands creep up to the top of his head. Once he felt the hands stop at his ears, he knew exactly was awake. The hands started to scathe the base of his ears, it was really enjoyable. He let his eye lids slip down so that they were closed. He couldn't stop the content growling coming, it was so relaxing. He then heard a soft giggle form the owner of the hands.

Kagome was giggling at his purring it was just so cute! But she was getting quite uncomfortable, so she decided to move. Inuyasha suddenly heard a rustle of sheets and clothes, but still kept his eyes close. Once he felt someone straddling his upper thighs he opened his eyes lazily.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Very." She continued to massage his puppy ears.

"I see someone missed my dog ears." He stated.

"How couldn't I have missed them?" She said kissing the tops of his ears. While she was doing that, he was staring straight at her chest. But hey who couldn't they were right there. He grabbed her waist, and it was so hard to control himself. He brought her body right up to him so his head was in between each of her breasts. Shocked by his sudden intimacy, she just let him have his way…well just this once. Oh but when he started to growl it sent a soft vibration down her. She had to bite down a moan from coming. It was so relaxing, but yet it made her body go into over drive. His hands some how made its way into her shirt and held on lightly to her bare waist. Slowly his hands began to wander, and they made their way to Kagome's breasts.

Kagome slowly moved her body lower so that they were nose to nose, mouth to mouth, and forehead to forehead…well you get the idea. They both leaned into each other and were suddenly caught into a passionate lip lock. Inuyasha asked for entry into her mouth by sensually licking her lips, which she graciously granted. Her tongue glided over his long canine fangs. Their tongues explored every ounce of each other's wet caverns, each trying to remember every small detail of the other. Before long though they had to separate, the lack of oxygen was making each light-headed. They were each breathing deeply, trying to replenish their oxygen supply.

Inuyasha pulled away slightly and laid his head at the crook of Kagome's neck. He took a swift smell of her sweet scent.

"Kagome?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Hmmmm?" She responded.

"Do you know it's the end of the week since…" But Kagome cut him off.

"Since you marked me last?" She finished for him.

"And yes I do." She laid her head on his.

"So is that a yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." She said, but before Inuyasha could respond she cut him off again.

"Yes silly! You can."

Inuyasha simply nodded and slowly sunk his fangs into Kagome's creamy soft skin. He cringed when he felt her flinch. He knew it pained her, he knew that it was he who was the cause of this pain, and he hated not being able to help her. He could feel the muscles in her neck tense around his fangs. But once he pulled out he saw the muscles relax. He watch as blood trickled down which he gladly licked away, allowing his salvia to heal it faster. He gave the mark a quick peck then lifted his head up so it was hovering over Kagome then he planted a small peck on her rosy lips.

There was a comfortable silence between the two. While they lied in each others arms. The scene was too cut for words. They were both lying on the bed with sheets under them, cuddled closely together. Inuyasha sat straight up so Kagome could lie on his well toned and muscular chest. Kagome's head was nuzzled close to his body while their one hand was intertwined with one another. Kagome had a question on her mind which she decided to finally get out in the open.

"Inuyasha, I have a question."

"And what would that be?" He inquired lazily.

"Why did you want me to stay in your room, instead of me choosing my own?" She asked.

Inuyasha was a little nervous on how he was going to answer. How could you tell a girl that he wanted "more time" with her so instead of telling her exactly that, he opted for the next good explanation there was.

"I wanted you in the same room as me so I could protect you better, if anything decided to come and attack us in the night." He spoke with much reassurance.

"True, but if I was next door to your room then wouldn't it be just the same?" She questioned.

"Your right but I enjoy your company." He said kissing her forehead.

"Awww that's very sweet it's not bad staying with you since you are courting me after all." She stated.

"Yep another brilliant idea." Inuyasha chuckled.

For awhile it was a comfortable silence, until a stomach growled begging for breakfast.

"Guess I am hungry." Kagome said giggling.

"Well let's go to the dining room and get something to eat." Inuyasha replied standing up.

Kagome simply nodded as she grabbed hold of Inuyasha's offering hand.

They walked down the hallway's chatting quietly to one another. Upon reaching the dining room they were greeted by Miroku, and Sango. They all talked anxiously before they began to eat.

* * *

A/n: Hope you all liked it and see ya next time! Oh and special thanks to Red! 

As many reviews as you can put in please!

DakBug: lol thank you a lot!

Chaos Amber Eyed Hanyou: Whad' ya think? Thanks for the review!

Moon Baby2: You are completely right moon baby with both things! Lol Thanks for the review!

Suaru: Lol hope you liked it, and thanks for the review.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: I'm pretty sure I'm going to write one in chapter 24 or 25. But thanks for the review!

Alanna Lee: Hey I'm no harpy. Lol but thanks for the review!

zazolia: I thought it was deep as well. Thanks for the review!

Toboe: Glad you love it and thanks for the review!

Alex: I shall and thanks for the review!

Red: As always you but a smile on my face! Hehe** Loved** the review and I'm so glad you "love" my story. Yeah writing about inu & kag together is just so much fun. Hehe I hope you like lemons because I'm going to write one in chapter 24 or 25 I think but it will be my first…so ahhh! Oh and I little hint on whats going to happen, after the lemon happens lets just say that they aren't going to share that much time together afterwards…lol but till then keep reviewing! Lol Thanks for the review!

jenfrog: glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

Jesica Page: lol and thanks for the review!

AkiretheGoddess: Thank you for the compliment and the review!

InuLover860: Glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

InnocentDarkSassycat: Thanks for the review!

Inu-Kag-Lover: Lol thanks for the review!


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: Woot I'm done! Recently I have had the twitch in the eye, and holy shit I'm not liking Kouga. Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter! Ps all to who care I didn't bother re-reading cause lets just say I didn't have time.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co+ me I own…no not really.

* * *

Chapter 21 

After they packed there stuff they were sent off by Shessomaru and Rin. The two told them to go to the Eastern Mountains, and over that should be wear Naraku's castle lays after a week or so of traveling.

It took the group a couple of days to reach the base of the mountains. When they started the walk up the group had a gnawing feeling that they were being watched/followed. Inuyasha said that the scent of the mountains were over powered by; as he said "filthy wolf stench." It was right before sundown when they made camp.

As usual they set up the fire and made dinner. But something was off, it just didn't feel right. Kagome felt a heated gaze on her; this is when she decided to speak up.

Kagome looked around the forested mountain. She looked at her group of friends and spoke quietly.

"Is it just me or are we being watched?"

"I have been noticing that as well, it's very odd." Sango said bringing her Hiraikotsu closer to her self.

"I agree, very odd." Miroku clenched his staff tightly.

"Kagome stay close to me we aren't alone." Inuyasha said grabbing hold of tetsuaiga.

As soon as Inuyasha finished sentence seven beady blue eyes surrounded the group, slowly coming closer. When a brown paw reached out of a bush, Inuyasha fully toke out his fang.

The group was surrounded by wolves. No one dared to make a move, well until Inuyasha got impatient.

"What do you want wolves? Where's your leader?" he spat out.

All of a sudden three of the wolves sprang at Inuyasha, pushing him far into the forest, while the other four wolves attacked Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara. They all were too distracted to notice that Kagome was being kidnapped.

Kagome was screaming bloody murder for this man to let her go.

"Let me go, you stupid beast!" she yelled slamming her fists into his back one by one.

The man that had captured her was going at a terribly fast speed. The man had the appearance of a full youkai. Which Kagome had easily sensed from his aura.

"Would you just shut up and be quiet!" the youkai yelled irritability back.

"I will not shut up until you take me back to Inuyasha! He might be hurt!" Kagome yelled kicking his gut really hard with her knee. The youkai dropped Kagome to hold his pained stomach.

"Why the hell did you do that!" he growled.

"Because I need to get back to Inuyasha!" she said standing up from her fall.

"What that dog turd you were with?" the man asked.

"He is not a 'dog turd' so don't call him that!" Kagome yelled at the dumb headed youkai.

She took a look at him and found out by his long fangs, pointed ears, long claws, and tail that he was a wolf youkai. (a/n: though I don't know if she saw the wolves…duh!) His eyes were a bright icy blue while his long chestnut hair was tied in a high ponytail. For clothes he wore animal skin and a shield/animal skinned chest armor. To top it all off he had a matching head band and half arm socks. He was very charming but not to Kagome's liking.

"Who are you and what are you planning to do with me?" Kagome asked taking two steps backwards when he stepped one step closer.

"My name is Kouga and I am the prince of these mountains. And what I want with you is…for you to become my mate." he said to confident.

"Augh! What is with everyone wanting me as there mate?" Kagome sighed out of frustration.

Kouga looked at her with surprise and finally smelt it. She was marked. He wrinkled his nose with disgust she must be courted to that mutt, his mind kept thinking. He finally opened his mouth after the weird awkward silence.

"Your mutt-boy's intended mate aren't you?" he asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango fought off the wolves after quiet some time. Yet when Inuyasha came back to camp to find Kagome gone he went berserk. It took him a mere second to sniff out that she was taken away from a mangy wolf.

Inuyasha was running fast to catch up to his intended but it was very difficult to sniff her out when the whole mountain stanched of wolves. But after awhile he caught a small sniff of her scent, and ran 10 times faster.

"Inuyasha must have caught Kagome-chans scent!" Sango exclaimed to Miroku as they rode Kirara, following Inuyasha.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"And what if I am?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Well since your not fully mated I could just wait until that mark leaves. Then I will mark you as my own!" Kouga said uncaring to what others thought.

"Inuyasha will come from me, before you can do such a thing like that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That mutt is going to catch up to us soon, so I better take her to the den. All over that area smells of my wolves so he'll have a hard time finding it." Kouga mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

Kouga did not respond but simply walked up to her as she was trapped between a tree and him. He picked her up easily and flung her over his shoulder. Before she could resist he sprinted off higher up the mountain. It was near the top of the mountains he stopped at the den.

It was a beat up old cave with a waterfall hiding its passage way. There were other wolves and youkai wolves hanging around the place. When Kouga brought Kagome in he carried her over to the back of the cave and placed her on a hay bed with fur around it.

"You stay here until I say so got it." He then turned to all the wolves that were hovering around her, staring at her as if she was a piece of fresh meat.

"And for all of you, you will not let one finger, paw or anything touches her and if they do they will pay personally by me. Got It!" Kouga yelled. Every wolf and youkai backed away.

"Ginta! Hakkua! Come here!" Kouga yelled for two other wolf youkai like himself. The two ran up to him and greeted.

"Kouga you're finally back! But who is this, she doesn't look like she can be shared evenly though the pack?" the one named Ginta said/asked.

"We will not be eating her, she is my women and I want you two to protect her. Also make sure she doesn't escape." Kouga ordered.

"But Kouga she has all ready have a mark to another, isn't he going to come after her?" Hakkua inquired.

"Yes most likely, but the whole mountain smells like our pack and the dog breath will have a hard time smelling her out." Kouga answered.

"So he is an inu-youkai then, aren't they very possessive?" Ginta asked.

"Inu hanyou actually, and yes they are. As for the mark it should disappear at the end of the week. But I must be off, if I have to hunt for the packs food." He turned back to Kagome sitting on the hay, kneeling next to her.

"I'll be back soon." He kissed her hand and said "My women." Before Kagome could complain he ran put of the cave.

"Aurgh!" Kagome sighed under her breath. Kagome looked around and saw the other two wolf men at either side of the entrance to the "bedroom." She had to make a plan on how to get back to Inuyasha and the others.

'Ok so I'm being guarded and wolves are all around me. How in hell am I going to get out of this one…great now I'm swearing like Inuyasha!' (Yawn) 'Wow I'm a lot tired then what I thought I thought I was. I'll just take a quick nap then think of a plan later on at night.' She placed her head on her arms and drifted off into a deep sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inuyasha felt very sleepy all of a sudden his mind was fussy, yet the determination to find his mate was what kept him going. One thing that confused him is that once in a while he would blink red and feel his tetsuaiga pulse, but he ignored it and kept running. Even though he could barley smell her he could feel her calling out to him. A scent that only he could smell a felling only he could fell drew him closer.

Once in awhile he could hear Sango, Miroku talk above him but just ignored them. He had better things to do then to listen to there conversations. The number one thing that frightens him is that Kagome would be hurt by the damned wolf. If one finger was laid on her he would surely slice a head off with his own two hands.

The scent was dragging the group higher and higher up the mountain. Yet her scent was getting more and more covered by wolves scents. The higher he got the more he smelt wolves until he could only smell wolves. It was almost right time and he couldn't find one single scent. Few more hours went by and it was night. That's when Miroku yelled down to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we have to take a break for night. We have been going since the morning and we haven't eaten in almost a full 12 hours. Please Inuyasha will keep searching for her when the light reached the sky."

Inuyasha really wanted to complain but he knew his human companions wouldn't be able to keep up if he kept going. He also knew Kagome would want him to wait up for them. So reluctantly he stopped.

"I'll be finding you soon Kagome I promise." He whispered to the sky, as Kirara landed.

They all eat but Inuyasha refused not until Kagome was back. He also refused to sleep until she was in his arms.

* * *

A/n: Done! Woot this makes my day, lol please read and review! Thanks for the reviews loved them all! 

12 reviews please…or not if you don't love me (puppy eyes)

_Gopher_


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: Ok here is chapter 22. There will be a reviewers 'corner' at the end…as retarded as that sounds. Lol any who hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the great and all mighty Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 22

The light reached her sleeping face and she opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and sighed. 'So much for a nap until night, it's already morning.' She looked around the cave to see all the wolves asleep. Kagome crawled over to the end bed and tip toed passed Ginta and Hakkua. Making her way slowly to the cave entrance, when she reached it she thought she was free. Taking one small step out of the cave a hand grabbed her shoulder and flipped her so she was facing the other direction.

"And where do toy think you are going?" Kouga asked.

"Umm… I was just getting some…umm fresh air that's all!" she said brushing off his hand. When she did so her finger scraped against his sharp claw, ripping the tip of her index finger's skin. Blood trickled down her finger letting a single drop hit the ground.

"Itai." Kagome said softly placing the finger in her mouth.

"Come on back in, don't want dog turd catching your scent." Kouga said pushing her back into the cave.

'Inuyasha please come find me.'

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Itai." Inuyasha looked at his fingers to find the index one to be cut and dripping in blood, ever so lightly.

"Nani? How did this happen…"he had a sudden nagging feeling at his heart. Without control he growled deeply and loudly in his resting tree. He had to wake the others and get a move on. So he jumped down out of his watching area and shock both Miroku and Sango up telling them that he was getting a head start. They simply nodded and let him go ahead.

'Where are you Kagome, give me a clue of some sort…there!' Inuyasha caught a hint of her scent drifting in the wind and it was quiet resent to! Excitement burst though Inuyasha as he sprinted faster towards the top of the mountain.

'Just hold on a bit longer Kagome.'

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

'This hay is so itchy, how can they rest on this?' Kagome thought to her self. She was thinking of an escape plan ever since the mornings "fresh air" plan, which didn't work out… at all. She was deep in thought when Ginta and Hakkua came and sat next to her on either side.

"Hey Nee-chan, how's it going?" Hakkua asked brightly.

"Nee-chan? Why are you calling me sister?" Kagome asked.

"Well since Kouga is going to take you as his mate, might as well start calling you that." Ginta replied.

"Oh…but hey I'm not going to be Kouga's mate!" Kagome almost yelled out.

"Why not? His the best there is! Loyal, caring, sometimes he can get a little angry but only if gets really mad." Ginta said being very loyally about Kouga as was Hakkua.

"He does seem like a nice guy, besides his cockiness but I love someone else." She said sighing.

Ginta and Hakkua just shook there heads and left her be. Kagome was getting that filling were she felt ill but not physically; she was as healthy as can be. When lunch came she refused to it saying she wasn't hungry. Kouga came and talked to her for awhile but it was like talking to a rock with no emotion. It looked like the life was being sucked out of her. Her once happy, bubbly personality was replaced by sadness, and blankness. This was getting Kouga ticked; it was like she just gave up.

Kouga stated making his way over to Kagome when he reached her he sat next to her and placed his hand on her cheek. He was about to open his mouth to say something but was cut off by a furious growl, A warning growl to be precise. Kagome instantly looked over to the entrance, making Kouga divert his eyes there as well. There at the entrance was no other than

"Inu…INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled life flowing back to her.

"Wolf! Get away from my mate." he barked. In Kagome eyes there was something different about him. His eyes were no longer amber but red with turquoise pupils. His fangs and claws also seemed to be 4 times longer then usual. But what scared Kagome the most was that tetsuaiga was dropped onto the ground next to him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

How dare he, how fucking hell dare he. He was touching _his_ mate, which he knew the damned wolf saw and smelt the claim mark. It was too much for him to take, but then he heard his intended call his name. That's when he dropped the tetsuaiga allowing his youkai blood to release, yet when he did he was still semi there.

"Wolf! Get away from my mate." he heard his youkai self say. That's when it turned into blurs.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kouga stood up and walked over to the enraged youkai. He knew it was dog-turd by his looks, besides his transformation, but besides that he knew. One thing that confused the wolf prince was that his scent was no longer one of a hanyou but it was one of a full youkai. He was sure to be more concerned over this battle, yet he knew his arrogance would get in the way.

He walked so he was facing Inuyasha and found his aura immensely clashing with his own. Yet Inuyasha's was overpowering Kouga's greatly. One thing Kouga shouldn't have done was to open his mouth. Big mistake.

"Sorry dog-turd but she's my women now, and once your mark fads she's mine for the taking." Growling. Growling was all you could hear though out the cave, but what actually scared Kouga was when he started to laugh. It was a cold laugh, which only one other person could make. (A/n: Guess who that would be?)

Kagome was terrified yet calm. She was scared of Inuyasha's out bust but calm to know she would be safe with him around, she hoped. Kagome stood a couple feet away from the two youkai. Waiting, just waiting for something or someone to start.

The laughing died done and was replaced with a scowl. Wolves around the den had there tails between there legs out of fright. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back at Kouga with his piercing red eyes.

"Not here." He said in youkai language, that only Kouga, himself and somehow Kagome understood.

Inuyasha back flipped out of the cave and ran into a deep forest as Kouga followed close behind.

"Come Nee-chan we should follow them." Ginta said running up to Kagome, Hakkua close behind.

"Ok but hurry up, they went into the forest." Kagome exclaimed grabbing tetsuaiga off the ground and getting on Ginta's back.

"Got it!" Ginta and Hakkua were running fast but compared to Inuyasha and Kouga they were slow.

They reached the area finding two seriously bleeding youkai and hanyou standing, an area were it was covered with trees was now a field of short grass and dirt. Ginta let Kagome settle on her feet, at a distance away from the fight.

Inuyasha ran straight for Kouga and punched him square in the jaw. He was about to kick him in the shin but Kouga jumped over his leg and kicked him in the gut while still in the air; Inuyasha flew back and hit the ground hard. But he quickly got back on his feet, after a second to catch his breath he started after Kouga again.

Kagome couldn't help but let tears run down her cheeks, she hated seeing people fight. She was about to run out into the middle of the fight when Hakkua grabbed her arm restraining her to go any further.

"Nee-chan don't it's a fight of dominance." Hakkua said to her in a frightened voice.

"Yes you have to let them do this!" Ginta agreed, cringing at his own words. Neither Hakkua nor Ginta wanted there prince to die, they were too loyal to him. But Kouga wanted/had to do this if he wanted Kagome to himself.

Kagome clinged harder to the tetsuaiga when she saw Inuyasha took a punch in the chest. She couldn't stand it!

Inuyasha jumped over Kouga and twirled around. He set his feet to the ground and cracked his knuckles.

"You fucking wolf this ill show you to still my mate!" he jumped up again and yelled "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" slashing Kouga in the chest.

The prince gasped a single breath, he couldn't feel his body. He was completely paralyzed. Inuyasha slowly walked up to the wolf and stood over him with his bleeding hand. He was going to finish him off with his one bare hand…for good. Before he could let his hand swipe the wolf a figure clinged on to his chest. He looked down and snarled.

Kagome clung onto him with her life she couldn't let someone die on her behalf so she dropped tetsuaiga and ran to him, before he finished his enemy off. She was crying into his chest for him to stop. She turned her head to Ginta and Hakkua and yelled at them.

"Grab Kouga and run." They stood there. "NOW!"

Ginta and Hakkua ran up and grabbed the paralyzed/ bloody wolf prince and ran off.

Inuyasha was in raged that he couldn't finish him off. But the feeling was quickly dieing when he looked down at the girl crying face holding him. She leaned up and kissed his scowling mouth trying to calm him down.

"Inuyasha, come back, Come back to me…please." Kagome cried out.

The words were ringing in his head. He felt his blood settle. He looked at Kagome with his amber orbs.

"Ka-gome." He whispers fainting onto the ground drenched with blood.

"INUAYSHA!"

* * *

A/n: Oh you must hate me so much leaving it off there. (Laughs manically) Uh…I mean… ah who cares! Please review! 

InnocentDarkSassycat: Aww thanks, and thanks for the review!

Chaos the shadow Inu Hanyou: Why yes I do and thanks for the review!

Lin: I will and thank you for the review!

Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha: Glad you love it and thanks for the review!

animefanatic1011: Thank you a lot and don't worry I don't really listen to people like him but a good critiquing is good once and awhile.

lilrin13: Thanks and thank you for the review!

Felicia: Hope you liked the chap. And thank you for the review!

thepersonalbastard: Thank you and 8 I find is very good in my opinion or and sorry if you gave a petty review I was just kidding.

Alanna Lee:Woot I updated hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!

thebestauthoreverwhohasyettocomeoutwithastory: What a name…and so long too! Lol Well thank you for the review!

Sesshomaru'sbabygrl : glad you like it, and thanks for the review!

ShinjuNoToboe and LunarTeardrop: Thanks for the review toboe!

HopelesslyEscaflowne: So happy you like it! Thanks for the review!

Nikki Inuyasha's girl: Kouga is kind of dead…but not really lol. Any who Thanks for the review!

blndmnd1: lol, Thanks for reviewing!

yashagirl: I did! Thank you for the review!

Enchanted Disaster: Wee eh? Lol Well thanks for the review!

Red: Woot I got a review from you! Lol ok here are some of the answers you would like or would like to know ahead. Shippo will become in but he comes in near the end where Naraku… nope not telling, got yeah any who. Ok the whole Kagome and Inuyasha thing will be explained by the one and only Myoga and that happens in chapter 25. Kagome being sleepy thing is because after yelling your head off might tire someone out but as well for the sit there part think about you are surrounded by wolves and guarded by two wolf youkai, think who would win. Lol any way Glad you love my story and hope to see your reviews later once I update this stupid chapter. (Mumbles about stupid computer and stupid keyboard) Thanks for the review…god that gets annoying to type. Lol

Kogas1and-only: Glad you like, and hey don't rush things I shall update as soon as can. Thanks for the review!

angel-tears-16: lol Hey at least you got it instead of never getting it. Thanks for the review!

neo-yasha-sama: Yay you like it and don't worry a lemon will come up soon. Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for the reviews!

_Gopher _


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Ok here you go Chapter 23. Hey if anyone would like to do a drawing of any scene in this story please let me now I'd like to see what you come up with. And also be warned in the next chapter there **will** be a lemon. So all be warned also Shippo will be coming in as well!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Where are they?" a distressed Sango asked out loud. It had been over as hour since Inuyasha left and they had yet to come across Inuyasha or Kagome. Kirara was all so having a hard time finding them the smell of wolves were overpowering any other sent.

"Will find then do not fret." Miroku said placing a hand on her shoulder. 'I just hope we make it on time.'

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Inuyasha please wake up, please, please!" Kagome whimpered into his chest. His breathing was very shallow and soft, barely hearable. She made her way up to his face and placed gentle kisses on his lips.

"Please Inuyasha wake up…I-I love you!" she whispered against his lips.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Inuyasha please wake up, please!"_ a voice from the outside yelled.

Inuyasha grunted he sat and looked into complete darkness.

"'bout time you woke up!" his youkai self stood in front of him.

"Who's calling?" Inuyasha, once again hanyou, asked.

"Our mate." he replied bluntly.

"Kagome! I'll have to get back to her! She needs to be saved from that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said standing up quickly.

"I've already taken care of that, all you have to do now is claim her. She is ours and no one can get in the way of that!" his youkai exclaimed.

Inuyasha blinked then nodded he actually agreed with his youkai side for once. It was time; he just hoped not to scare her off.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

His body shook lightly underneath her. She lifted her head off of his chest and looked at her love's golden orbs that were shining with dominance but was quickly blinked away.

"Inuyasha! Thank kami you're alive… I-I-I th-thought you… you weren't w-waking, and… I was so scared!" She babbled hugging him tightly. Inuyasha brought his less injured arm over her waist and hugged her back.

Kagome sobbed lightly into Inuyasha's chest. She had been so terrified that he was going to die. All of a sudden she felt his body start to lift up, waking him now sitting up straight. He had a distant look in his eyes, as though contemplating on what was going though his head. He slowly stood up against his body's cries. He also lifted Kagome up so she was standing beside him.

"Let's go." He said and slowly started waking.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be moving your wounds will bleed even more, please." She pleaded.

"We have to find a place to rest for the up coming night." He replied looking at the sun setting.

Kagome couldn't complain with that, they needed a safe place were Inuyasha could hear up faster. So Kagome followed right beside the injured hanyou helping him walk when ever he needed it.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Miroku it's getting dark and we still haven't found them." Sango said looking at the forest below.

"And I'm afraid Kirara is wearing thin. She has done all of the work flying above." Miroku noted.

"Yeah she'll need a nights rest to be back to her fullest." Sango sighed and patted Kirara on the head. "Common Kirara it's time to land for the night." Kirara purred her agreement and floated down in a small clearing.

Slowly the two started camp up. Miroku grabbed a rabbit or two but was nothing compared to what Inuyasha could hut down. As this was going Sango was making a fire, to cook the meal and keep them warm. Kirara was resting peacefully in Sango's lap.

When they finished eating Sango fell asleep, with Kirara close to her, Miroku stayed up and kept watch incase any youkai decided to pop up. Yet when it was deep into the night Miroku's thoughts as well was eyes landed on the sleeping demon exterminator.

'She looks really peaceful when she sleeps. (sigh) I wish I was the one lying next to her.' He wished looking at the neko curled up in her arms. His eyes slowly wondered above the neko youkai and landed on her two full size breasts. But quickly shook his head and started staring straight at the ambers of the fire.

'Damn I really am a huge pervert. But just the thought of her loving face moaning my name makes me shiver with pleasure. Though I should stop my perverted way's.' he took a quick glance at the sleeping girl and sighed.

"I wish she knew that I really so love her." He said sadly out to the sky above.

Un-known to him Sango had lightly arouse before he stated his love out to the open.

'D-did I hear that correctly or am-am I still half asleep?' with one eye she peaked at Miroku and found him staring up into the nights own little spares made from fire. The thought of him really and truly loving her made her awaken known to the houshii. She raised her upper half of her body and pretended to wipe the sleep from her eyes away with her hand.

"Houshii what are you still doing up?" she whispered.

"Dear Sango you've awaken." He said with surprise. 'Did she hear what I said, might as well play along.'

"Ah yes well I was just staying up watching the camp since Inuyasha isn't here to do so." He replied to Sango's first question.

"Oh well you should rest as well, you need as much as Kirara and I." Sango affirmed scooting closer to the monk.

"Yes well I guess you could say that your health comes before mine." Sango was sitting shoulder to shoulder against Miroku.

Sango lightly sighed and looked up to the stars, as Miroku had once done.

"I hope Inuyasha found Kagome. He seemed so lost without her by his side." Sango said quietly. Slowly an arm snaked its way up to her shoulder, allowing her to rest her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"Well Inuyasha does love Kagome with his body and soul. Nothing of this world could ever come between that." He placed his head softly on her head. There was a comfortable silence.

"Houshii you better not ruin this with one of your lecherous ways." She said with a voice of warning.

"Don't worry my dear Sango I would not dream of ruining this moment for the women I so dearly love." There he said it he really said it. Well in one way or another. He heard a sharp intake of air.

'He said it, he said it!' the girl shudder with excitement, she slowly un-latched her self from the monk and faced him.

All the while she was moving and shuddering he could of sworn it was a sign of regret, but to his surprise he found her facing him and smiling! She slowly started leaning close just before their lips touched Sango whispered…

"Do you know what's funny? I love you…" She captured his lips with hers and she heard him softly gasp. This surprised Sango; had he ever been kissed? Was this his first kiss as well as hers? She pulled back for a gasp of air. It hadn't been a very long kiss it was more of a short and passionate one, but something was bothering Sango and she felt the need to ask.

"Miroku…ummm was that your first time…well you know…kissing?" She asked blushing but not to the extent that Miroku was.

"If I said no then I would be lying." He replied shamefully looking away.

"To tell you the truth Sango dear I have been waiting for that right time to kiss a woman." It might not have been very manly but it sure brought pleasure to a girl's heart.

"Miroku that's so sweet." She said happily lounging in his arms. They sat there in each others arms; a moment of serenity encased them like a heavy blanket of fog. Miroku's thoughts once again drifted 'Maybe I should ask her to be my wife for when this whole Naraku deal is over. After all the worst she could do was say no….that would be quiet dreadful though…' He looked down at the slightly dazed girl and thought again 'I should ask her I do love her after all, well ever since we were children sure I asked other girls to bear my children but it was only to make Sango jealous. Sigh show's how much it really worked.' There was a pause till his mind came to a conclusion 'I'll ask her right now!'

Miroku shook Sango lightly to grab her attention.

"Sango, I don't know if your ready but umm…well I was wondering if…if you would like to become my w-wife and bear my children?"

"…when the whole Naraku thing is over of course." That's when he closed his eyes and waited for the worst. Yet the worst never came. He opened his one eye wearily and found her in tears.

'Great now you've done it! She is so disgusted that she's crying!'

"Sango p-please don't you don't have to if you d-don't want to!" He stuttered while tightening his hold on Sango in an attempt to comfort the crying woman.

She punched him lightly in the chest and let out a small giggle as her cries died down.

"I'm not crying because I don't want to, or love you I'm crying because I'm happy!" she sniffed into his embrace.

"S-so that's a y-yes?" he questioned.

"Yes, yes it's a yes." She replied. Then out of the blue she jumped onto him and smothered him with kisses.

"I love you so much!" she said being the happiest girls alive.

"I love you too my love." He responded as she lay comfortably next to him. There was a long/happy silence between the two until someone's lecherous ways popped up.

"Wow I finally picked up a girl by that line."

"Houshii…" a very scary voice warned.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

* * *

A/n: Woot all done! Please tell me how you guys like it! I'd also like to say thanks to my big sis for doing most of the typing and also to Red love you guys! **NOTE:** there will be a reviewer's corner in every second chapter so don't fret. 

_Gopher_


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: Ok here is the lemon you guys wanted and I'm warning you now THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Also I won't have time to do readers corner so sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 24 

1 hour and 23 minutes. That's how long they had been walking for. Sure they had walked longer before but having one really injured person really didn't help. The forest seemed to keep going for weeks but all they had to do was find a place to stay for the night that was falling fast.

They walked a bit further until they saw a small abandoned hut just in the clearing. It was quiet quaint it was a small hut fit for up to three or so people. The surroundings around it were quiet peaceful and convenient. Next to the hut was a small square lot for gardening and what not, and not to far away you could hear a stream run. And all around the clearing trees guarded this place.

"Inuyasha, look a hut lets go there." She said dragging Inuyasha with her.

Slowly but surely they reached the deserted hut. When Kagome opened she was taken back at what she saw. Inside the hut looked like it had never been abandoned. There was a futon big enough for two and a very sharp looking fire pit with fresh wood in it ready to be burned. She smiled.

'Finally some were safe to rest.' She sighed.

Inuyasha was too pained to notice the details of the hut, but then again why would've he? He made his way over to the futon and flopped on to it. Kagome sighed happily and walked up to him and started bandaging him up with what little supplies there was in the corner of the hut. When she finished raping the wounds she kissed the forehead of the now sleeping hanyou. She giggled to herself. 'Aww so kawii!'

Kagome stood up and started to light the fire. When it was lit she rum edged though the hut and found food for around six meals. It would have to last at least two days, at most. When she had her meal, she looked over to Inuyasha and found him in a deep slumber. 'I'll just leave this meal for him if he gets hungry later on.' She placed the plat next to the fire to keep it warm. It was late and she needed to rest, so she slid in next to Inuyasha and cuddled close to him being aware of his injury's, and with that fell asleep.

It had been two days since Inuyasha fell asleep. He had not woken up since then, it was starting to scare Kagome but at around dinner time of the second day Inuyasha opened his eyes, his wounds all healed up.

Kagome was currently eating up her dinner. She turned her head around when she heard the sheets behind her shift.

"Inuyasha! You're awake thank kami. Would you like something to eat?" Kagome asked raising a second plate full of food.

"Arigoto." He replied when Kagome handed him his plate. He finished as quickly as you can say "go." When he was done she grabbed his plate and placed it with her own. She sat right up close to Inuyasha and nuzzled his cheek with his own, a way of giving comfort.

"You had me so scared, I was afraid of losing you." She whimpered quietly.

"You shouldn't have, you know I would go to the end of the world for you and your protection." He replied softly kissing her forehead and cheeks.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't if it means you getting hurt. I-I love you to much to for you to throw your life away." She said blushing.

Inuyasha was taken back that she had admitted her love for him.

"You-you really mean that? You really love me, a lowly half-bred." Inuyasha felt a nip on his shoulder. Kagome had actually given him a disapproval nip.

"Don't **EVER **call your self a lowly half bred! How many times do I have to tell you." She replied sternly, but her face relaxed. "And yes I love you, all of you, so much that it even scares me." She nuzzled her face into his chest blushing.

"Kagome ever since I first smelt your scent I was in love with you body and soul. Every little thing you did made me cry out to take you even now." He said romantically ending with a passionate kiss. They ended breathing deeply Kagome was about to say something but Inuyasha licked her lips silencing her. He took a deep breath and stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"Kagome will y-you be my mate?" Kagome nodded yes dumbly. "You do know that once you are stuck with me forever no one else. Unless one of us die's then you can find another. Will you?" Inuyasha explained/asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said capturing his lips and bringing her arms around his neck. While Inuyasha placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her lower back. With the hand on her lower back he slowly placed her softly on the futon not separating the kiss.

**Warning Lemon!**

Inuyasha slowly started kissing down Kagome's jaw, to her collar bone. He came to the spot on her neck were he was going to replace the courting mark with the full mate mark. It was right on the spot that the fading mark would be no longer there but a mark of possession and love. He gave it a flick of his tongue and leaned down to suck on it. That's when he could smell it, her arousal scent spiked when he sucked that sensitive spot.

Slowly he removed the top of her miko out fit, with Kagome's help. When it was completely off all Inuyasha could do was stare at the beauty that lay under him. But when Kagome tried to cover her self out of embarrassment Inuyasha growled and moved her hands away.

He lowered his head beside her ear and whispered into it. "Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful."

Kagome simply nodded and let her hands slid to his shoulder blades. While Inuyasha brought his hands more comfortably up to cup her breasts. With a little flick at the nipples they hardened, into small pink pea size bumps. He learned his mouth down on to her one nipple and flicked his tongue over it before placing it fully in his mouth, massaging the other one so not to neglect it.

After a while of moaning and his name being broken down, Inuyasha switched to her other breast. All while Kagome was slipped off his haori and undershirt to revel his well toned chest not too muscular but enough to know it was there. She slowly moved her hands down his chest, memorizing every curve, indent, and shape.

Inuyasha lifted his head from her now semi wet nipples. He then came up to her mouth and kissed her with so much passion, and lust that she felt like she would never feel lonely again, even though she would never have to, not with Inuyasha always by her side. He then started butterfly kissing down stopping at the valley of her breast, down to her navel and stopped right above her hakama's. He looked up to her, and gave one of his trade mark smirks before pulling them off, and throwing them far from them self's.

His fun had just begun.

Teasingly he kissed around her womanhood until he looked to see her have her head rolled back to the ceiling, clutching the sheets under them. But what really caught his attention was when he flicked his tongue over her clit and saw her eyelids snap open.

"I-I-Inu…y-yasha… please." She moaned making his eraction even harder, if even possible.

He snaked his tongue inside her folds all while holding her hips in place. He squiggled around for awhile before replacing his tongue with tow of his fingers. Slowly pumping in and out, that is until he heard her moan out faster, adding one other finger he increased his speed.

He could sense it; she was going to climax soon. So to Kagome's disapproval he took out his fingers and licked them clean, while Kagome whimpered, but surly her attention was on him as he untied his own hakama's and kicking them off to a corner of the hut. Kagome was in total aww. To her she had never seen something so big. She wondered if it would even fit but soon enough she was going to find out.

He slowly lowered him on top of her but kept his elbow's up not to crush her. He placed hungry kisses on her lips which she gladly responded to. Bringing back his head he stared deeply into her eyes wanting to lose himself in them. He took a breath and spoke softly.

"Once you give me permission you won't be allowed or able to turn back."

"You have my permission from now till the end of time." She brought his head down and kissed him with all the reassurance he needed. Gradually he lowered his hardened member into her slick folds and made his way to the only thing that stopped his way of completing the bond. He heard her whimper in pain as he placed pressure on the barrier. He smoothed out her hair, cradling her head while whispering comforting words in her ear.

"This will hurt…please don't cry."

With one fast thrust he was though, but the sound of her tearing made his heart hurt for she was in pain and he had caused it. For awhile he stayed still waiting for her to adjust.

When it was no longer pain but pleasure she needed him to continue. So he started moving in and out, gradually getting harder and faster. Moans were the only thing escaping there mouths. Kagome was holding on to Inuyasha's shoulders so hard that her nails pierced his skin, letting a small amount of blood to emit out. She was almost there her walls were tightening around Inuyasha's throbbing member, making it harder for him to keep control.

Kagome couldn't hold it anymore her body was burning and it felt like she was going to explode form the build up of passion. That's it she couldn't take it any more.

"INUYAHSA!" she screamed his name at the same time she climaxed.

With one finale thrust Inuyasha came at the same time hitting there climax Inuyasha dug his head into her neck and bit down on the mark. It was done she was officially his mate now and forever.

**End of Lemon!**

Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome and laid next to her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling the sheets over them. He looked down at his mate and saw that she was exhausted kissing her fore head he whispered.

"Sleep my mate, you'll need the rest."

She simply nodded and gave a quick peck goodnight.

"I love you." She said falling asleep.

"I love you to my Kagome." Inuyasha replied, resting lightly from the event that just occurred.

It was done she was his mate and he was hers, no one would ever get in the way of there love. She was his, and only his to hold, to kiss, to cherish, and to love.

* * *

A/n: Night Night I'm going to bed! 

_Gopher _


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: ok I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time it's just that re starting school is taking a lot out of me and the home just pile's on so sorry. Now that I have said my sorries I'd like to thank you all for everything you've all done by reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and co. I would die happy…but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 25

"Sango look down there." A man on a neko-youkai pointed down to an abandoned hut which had smoke coming up from the top. (an: as in there is a fire burning inside not the fire is burning down the hut.)

"What if it's not them?" the demon slayer asked.

"Well if it isn't them will ask the people inside if they have seen are friends." Miroku the monk replied.

The slayer nodded, and asked Kirara to fly down. When they reached the ground Sango and Miroku dismounted Kirara and walked up to the old hut and Miroku knocked on the door frame three times.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inuyasha lifted his head to the entrance of the hut and sniffed. He closed his eyes and laid his head back down, but then in a second his head shot back up eyes wide as ever. He shot up out of the futon, 'shit' he thought. He quickly got up and grabbed all of his clothes and his mate's clothes and put on his.

Kagome aroused to all of the shuffling and movements he was making. She sat up she sat up and yawned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as she looked down she found her top half exposed. So she grabbed the covers and brought then up to her neck.

"Inuyasha why are you all panicky?" she asked curiously.

"Miroku and Sango are outside the door." He said tossing her her clothes. "And I don't want the stupid pervert getting any ideas… and his not going to see you naked." Once the words left his lips she was dressed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Wonder why there not answering?" pondered Miroku.

"Should we go in?" Sango asked.

"Let me knock one more time." So three more times he knocked on the door frame. There was a lot of shuffling before someone answered the door.

"What do you want houshi?" the man asked with a trade mark smirk.

"Inuyasha, nice to see you're alive. We thought some villagers were going to be living here." He said. Before Inuyasha could answer he was interrupted.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed running up and hugging poor un-expected Sango.

"Kagome your safe thank kami I was so worried." She said hugging her back.

"Come, come in will tell you everything that happened." Kagome said dragging Sango inside the hut.

A few hours later they had told Sango and Miroku everything that happened well besides the more intimate parts. Sango nodded while Miroku kept looking at Kagome funny, making Inuyasha growl.

"What are you looking at houshi." He growled out.

"Is it just me or is that an official mate bite on Kagome's neck?" he asked making Sango look as well. Before either Kagome or Inuyasha could answer someone else did.

"That dear monk is an official mate mark." Myoga replied jumping out of no where.

Both Sango and Miroku gasped, Kagome blushed madly, and Inuyasha just smirked proudly. Nothing was going to ruin his fist day of having a mate.

"Let's see Kagome." Sango asked leaning forward. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see if he didn't above but with a simple nod she knew it was ok. So she removed the cloth lower to show the two small marks on her neck.

"IEEEEEE I'm so happy for you both!" Sango exclaimed hugging Kagome madly.

"Yes I most agree with Sango. Please do tell the details." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows. This earned a monstrous hit from Sango and Inuyasha. There was a silence before the old flee spoke.

"Inuyasha, Kagome have either of you had any strange happenings between you two? As in if one of you got in a situation where you showed strong emotions the other felt it too?" Myoga asked curiously.

"No not that I can think of… Kagome let me see your finger." He asked well more told. Kagome gave her hand to him, he examined her index finger, and then his own. On the tip of both there fingers was a tiny scare on it almost identical to one another.

"Kagome where'd you get this scare?" he asked suddenly.

She pulled back her finger and looked at it, while the memory of Kouga scraping his claw against that finger came back to her.

"I got it when I was brushing off Kouga's hand off my shoulder and I nicked my finger on his claw." She answered. Inuyasha growling deep in his throat, while Myoga nodded.

"Inuyasha may I ask as to how you got your scare on your finger?" Inuyasha's growling sub-sided enough for him to talk properly.

"I don't know, it just appeared one day, but right after I saw the cut I started growling without reason." He replied scooting closer to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Was this before or after mating?" Myoga questioned.

"Before." The two replied in union. There was another silence before a small clap was heard.

"That's it then… you two are soul mates!" the flea concluded happily. Sango gasped as well as Miroku. Inuyasha smiled, and Kagome got really giddy but still blushing lightly.

"It makes perfect sense, the finger, emotions, how you met. It all connects. When Kagome cut her finger on her capture's claw it was telling Inuyasha that she was in pain and in sorrow. The reason why ye growled was because deep down he knew someone dared to harm his mate. Last but not least, hoe they met is because most youkai or hanyou in this era find there mates by scent. When Inuyasha decided to place a courting mark on her one of the reason's were because of her scent and you found it comforting, right Inuyasha?" Myoga explained.

"Hai that was one of the reasons why I chose her, but the other reason was that my youkai side kept nagging at me to mark her." Inuyasha answered.

"ah so your youkai side had a thing or two about sear Kagome. Hmmm just like your father, he was almost fully converted into his true youkai form when he was about to take your mother. Izayoi, your mother, was the lord's soul mate not Shesshoumaru's mother. The lord Inutashio and Shesshoumaru's mother had an arranged marriage. That's how you two are half brothers." Everyone nodded understanding. "I'm surprised that you two were able to connect emotionally and physically before even mating! You two must have an extremely strong bond to be that serious." Myoga said crossing his arms and nodding his head like a bobble head.

Everyone nodded and took a minute to let the new information sink in.

"Well I'm off I shall all see you later." Myoga said and bounced off out of the hut.

"So all in all Inuyasha and Kagome are and were destined to be together? Well that's not surprising." Sango said out loud.

"And what is that suppose to mean, eh Sango?" Kagome asked rising un-eyebrow.

"Well if you remember, before any of this Naraku stuff happened, you always looked so happy when Inuyasha picked you up to make his dinners, and when ever Miroku and I were there you two acted like a married couple. Also when ever Miroku tried anything perverted on you he got all protective and stuff, so as I said it's not a surprise that you to are soul mates." Sango replied sticking out her tongue. Along the lines of explaining Miroku rested his arm on her waist and she had scooted closer.

At this action Kagome noticed and didn't want to let the opportunity to figure out the reason for this action.

"Umm… Inuyasha is there a hot spring anywhere close by? Because me and Sango need to go for a dip." Kagome said turning her head to Inuyasha but keeping her eyes on Sango.

"Uh yeah close to the north, but I don't want you going to."

"ok me and Sango will be back in a bit." Kagome interrupted Inuyasha standing up. Before she left with Sango, Inuyasha grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her down in a heated kiss. Once they pulled back, Kagome smiled lightly.

"Be careful got it?" he asked his face full of concern.

"I will, I love you." She gave a small peck on his check then left.

"Love you too." He said staring at the hut's entrance.

"Man you are all mushy." Miroku said holding back a smirk.

"Shut up."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ahhh this is so nice." Kagome replied sighing contently.

"Yeah, it's nice to get away from the boy's too." Sango said dipping her head out of the water.

There was a comfortable silence, just the sound of the water dripping and bubbles rising.

"So Sango what's the deal between you and Miroku? You too seem to be a lot closer since we left." Kagome asked as if it was nothing.

"Uh-uh what are you talking about?" Sango replied avoiding eye contact.

"Don't play dumb I know you to well. So spill it, what happened that I missed?" Kagome asked clapping her hands once.

"Well umm we told each other we loved one another." At this Kagome squealed with happiness. "And he asked me to marry him and being Miroku, asked If I would bear his children. And I told him that I would after Naraku is dead of course." Sango said blushing madly as Kagome giggled happily.

"Finally! You guys have been flirting with each other since we were able to talk. Jezz you're slow if you guys just noticed you loved each other." Kagome said giggling but when a handful of water made its way into her mouth.

"Hey!" she yelled as Sango splashed more water into her mouth. Water was splashing from each side of the hot tube.

"Ok ok, I give up, I give up!" Kagome laughed out, hand blocking her face.

"I thought so." Sango replied relaxing back into the springs welcoming warmth.

They were relaxing for the last 15 minuets. When Sango stood up and grabbed her clothes.

"I'm getting out before I get all prunny." Sango said getting out of the hot springs and placing her clothing back on.

"Ok am just going to stay a bit longer. Tell Inuyasha not to come looking for me ok. I'll be done in a bit." Kagome told Sango.

Sango nodded and went off back to the hut. Kagome sat peacefully inside the hot spring. After awhile once Sango was gone Kagome heard a rustle behind a bush behind her. When she turned around to see what it was her mouth fell completely open.

'Oh shit.'

* * *

A/n: Cheers I'm done! Hehe I'm so funny : P. 

chibi sakura blossom: glad you liked it thanks for reviewing!Alanna Lee: Lmao, glad you liked it I don't think I'm going to do one on Miroku and Sango but meh, you'll have to live without it. Thanks for the review!  
Suaru: (giggles) aww glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
Wolf Blossom: So happy you enjoyed it! Oh and I like to say you are an amazing author and I love you work! Thanks for reviewing!  
Tahitianbabe; not bad? Not bad! Lol just kidding, glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
InnocentDarkSassycat: hehe thanks, and thanks for reviewing!  
B.D. Gerretson: I did I did! Lol thanks for reviewing!Shadow Dragon: lol thanks for reviewing!  
HopelesslyEscaflowne: hope that was the kind of explanation you were looking for. Thanks for the review!  
inuandrave7: lol thanks for reviewing!  
CakeIceCream4u: wow you must be like a speed reader! Lol thanks for review and glad you liked it!  
Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha: (bows) why thank you. Lol thanks for the review!  
Priestess Kag-chan: glad you liked it and thanks for the review!  
miko-hanyou: so happy you like my story! Thanks for the review!  
Lacus01: awww so happy you like it! Thanks for the review!  
rednightz: ahhh but you like it! Thanks for the review!  
Kieso: I wrote more…CHEERS! Lol thanks for the review!  
Inuyasha's chick: so happy you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
enchantedmoon89: Thanks for the review!

Thanks for the reviews every one!

_Gopher _


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: Omg I UPDATED! Yay! But I have an excuse for not updating in like forever, and that if that I sewed my finger though the sewing machine. No worries I'm fine and it only went though my nail and to the tip missing the bone. But here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I did I would eat a bucket of ice cream!

* * *

Chapter 26

Sango had returned to the hut safely. When she came back she found both Inuyasha and Miroku chatting quietly to each other. (a/n: as girly as that sounds.) When the to boys looked up to see who entered one smiled with delight while the other smiled for a second but was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Where's Kagome? Why isn't she with you?" Inuyasha asked as soon as Sango sat next to Miroku.

"She just is staying at the springs for a bit longer no need to worry. Oh but she did say not to come and get her before I left." Sango gave him a warning glance which he completely ignored.

"I don't care she shouldn't be out in the woods by her self!" Inuyasha said raising his voice.

"Inuyasha you must stop treating lady Kagome as if she is but a young child. She is a full grown women and you need to respect that or knowing her she wouldn't be to pleased." Miroku said knowledgably.

"I do treat her like a women… it's just… well… keh never mind." He said crossing his arms into his sleeves. "I'll give her ten minuets, and if she hasn't come back after that I'm going to go get her." He stated were there was no room for argument.

Both simply nodded at Inuyasha's childish behavior, but the distant look in his eyes was still there, he was concerned for his miko's safety.

The one thing that made the houshi and demon slayer concern was ever so often there Inu-hanyou friend would flinch. This concerned them a little too much.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I've been waiting for you miko." A voice dripping with venom spoke.

"What do…why are you…how did." Not one single question could form inside Kagome's head.

"I may finally take you with me and claim you as my mate." The man said stepping out of the shadows. It was no other then the notorious Naraku.

Kagome quickly grabbed her miko outfit into the water covering her self all while putting then on. True her clothing would be soaking, but it is way better then this creep Naraku looking at her with lustful eyes. Wet cloths or creepy man looking at you naked…you chose.

"I'm not going to be your mate, I-I-I…" she didn't want to say she was already mated. It would not be a good out come. But though she didn't tell him, he would find out weather it be form her scent or the mark. So she continued. "I'm all ready mated to another." She said a bit shaky.

Dead silence that was all that was heard besides a seldom cricket rubbing its legs together.

Naraku stepped closer to her hoe spring. Making Kagome scurry out and backing up, not knowing what was to happen. Then as fast as inhumanly possible he was towering in front of her. She flinched when she felt his hand grab her collar to reveal the two small marks showing "he" had claimed her. He brought his hand back and when Kagome heard nothing and thought he had left. She opened her eyes that had been closed tightly, only to open then to feel a ruff hand whip across her face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

This was not right, not at all. He was growling, growling furiously. But then again he had been for the last 20 minutes. Sango forced him to stay, as much as he hated it.

Before they were mates there was a bond and a wanting, no needing to be near her, close to her. Being this far would've only irritated him before, but now that they were mated the irritation only grew into heart breaking innocence. He only wished his Kagome felt the same.

A minute or two went by when out of no where his cheek stung. It was if someone just slapped him.

"Itai."

He brought his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it lightly. But the pain was no longer there.

"Something is defiantly not right. He said standing up.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

'He-he-he...'

"You slapped me!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes I did, you betrayed me, and it can't be forgiven so easily." His wicked cackled.

"I never associated myself to you to betray you." Kagome spat back.

"You shall learn when to hold your tongue when you speak with me." He bent down and grabbed a fist full of hair. "Soon enough my dear."

Kagome winced in pain. 'Asshole!' she thought to her self. 'I will not show my pain in front of him.'

"My dear miko, you know to well if you spread a single tear you will just endure more pain. The only reason I haven't taken you is because of that mark. Yet the other reason I desire you so much id your power. The power you hold makes you the only one capable of handling and using the Shikon-no-tama. Once you're my mate you can't disobey me again. Well… I also am quiet fancy with your body." He said licking his lips, while tracing his finger across her cheek. Which she slapped his hand quickly away, as is it was a pesky bug.

"I am NOT yours, I belong to Inuyasha. He loves me and not just my body as you disgustingly do. You hurt me he will know, and will rip you from limp to limp." It was almost sinister how she spoke.

"Inuyasha again hmmm… I will dispose of him along with your pathetic friends. All I have to do is call up my youkai followers to attack that small hut you're in, what do you say to that my dear?"

Kagome imaged the horrifying image.

_The hut was silent, no one spoke a word. It was peaceful both Miroku and Sango were asleep. Inuyasha was sitting Indian style against the wall, watching and waiting for danger._

_The silence was broken when the old shabby hut's roof was torn off. Leaving them exposed to a large number of youkai. Mean, ugly, sharp fanged, and blood thirsty eyed youkai. All floating above them grunting and growling. There had to be at least 2 thousand of them. _

_Two of the larger youkai spotted Sango and Miroku. They dived sown and the one bit Miroku's head off as blood squirted out of the motionless body. The other youkai attacked Sango's neck and bit hard and far into the arteries. And just like a vampire sucked her blood dry._

_Inuyasha on the other hand was beating his way from a bunch of the youkai, to help Sango and Miroku. Though it was too late they both lied there on the wooden floor blood surrounding the motionless bodies. Inuyasha was too shocked to see his companion's dead that he didn't even notice the one youkai plunging its way towards him. The youkai bit right threw Inuyasha's stomach. Warm red blood spat out of Inuyasha's mouth as he fell to his knees. _

_The youkai all parted when one maniacal cackle could be heard over the dead bodies._

"Y-you wouldi-in't." she said scared for her friends and mate's safety.

"Don't think I would? I guess you'll have to learn the hard way." He paused for a second then oddly enough he snapped his fingers.

There was a weird silence until a large group of glowing eyes stared out from the forest around the hot springs. The glowing eyes got larger until they moved into the moonlights glow reveling ugly and gruesome youkai.

Kagome gasped. He was **not** kidding, these youkai were able to be ordered around by one single snap of the fingers. She didn't know what to do. She could either go with this bastard and do as he pleases, without her friends and love getting hurt or killed in this case. Or say no and have Naraku call his demons to kill them instantly.

She didn't want them to get killed just because she wouldn't go with him. She was to kind hearted to have her friends killed over herself. And she really didn't know what she would do to Inuyasha died. This way if she came quickly she would no he was safe and that would make and of her pain bearable.

She just wished Inuyasha could go on without her.

"_I love you." She said falling asleep._

"_I love you too my Kagome." Inuyasha replied._

The thought played over in her head her smile was small and sad.

'I will always love you forever no matter what but I need to know your safe.' She let a single tear slip and fall to the ground. She trembled before she opened her mouth.

"I-If I came with you, you have to promise that Inuyasha and my friends will not get harmed." She stated/ demanded.

"You have my word." He said though deep in his voice there was something untruthful about it.

"And I am not going to be your mate, no matter what the circumstance's!" she commanded.

"In so time you shall come to obey me or else you will have to be disciplined." His voice was so cold making Kagome shiver. "You also must address me by master or lord. If not…. Well let's just say the punishment will be great."

There was complete silence as Kagome stared at the ground. The feeling of despair was coming back, just like when she had been taken by Kouga. But this time it was ten times worse, way worse.

"Yes master." Her voice cold and monotone.

* * *

A/n: Wow that was gruesome! Hope you all didn't mind it, it's just I needed a reason for Kagome to go with Naraku, and it had to be big. So yeah. Thanks for all the reviews guys, and special thanks to Red! 

Thanks all!

_Gopher _


	27. Chapter 27

A/n: So so sorry that I haven't updated in like two months. But I have a surprise for the next chapter and here it is.

**Preview for chap 28: **

She slowly walked over to the small shaking creature and picked it up. The creature lifted his head to face her. There was silence until…

There you go a gift from me to you for being so slow to update love you all!

Disclaimer: I…don't…own…Inuyasha and co… this makes me cry.

* * *

Chapter 27

'This is wrong I just know it.' She thought as she walked behind the low, despicable, bastard Naraku. He was enjoying her weakness, and she knew it.

'I just hope Inuyasha won't freak out to bad…forget that I bet his going ballistic!' Kagome looked up into the dark night.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

To Kagome's knowledge Inuyasha was doing exactly what she thought, going ballistic, but 10 times worse.

"Kami, FUCKING DAMIT!" the white haired hanyou yelled making birds depart out of trees, squirrels scurry under bushes, and mice bury themselves in holes.

Inuyasha came to the hot springs to find no Kagome and Naraku's stench every where, and it didn't take long to put two and two together (an: I have always wanted to write that lol.) he was so pissed he couldn't have gotten there sooner.

Inuyasha punched the ground so hard that the earth around his knuckles created a sixty centimeter wide crater. Not a good sign if only he could have ignored the monk and slayer when his bad vibes were gnawing at him. He shouldn't have listened to then, now this happened.

_Flashback_

_After the pain on his cheek had gone away, he was about to go to the hot springs and take Kagome back to the hut. But to his annoyance Miroku had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down into the hut. _

"_Inuyasha we know you are worried but…" Miroku started to shake out of fury "…IF you do not leave her alone I will have to connect fudas to your ass and the ground to keep you there!" his voice dangerously angry. _

"_Feh! Whatever I'm going whether I have to beat you off or." There was a sudden pain to his head as his body fell limp to the ground._

"_Kami he is so stubborn." Sango sighed rubbing her templates and placing hiraikotsu back on the floor. _

_Awhile later Inuyasha woke up to the sound of Sango's worried/terrified face and to Miroku's concerned look. That was not a good sign._

"_Inuyasha, Kagome still hasn't returned and." But before Sango could continue he was already out of the hut and running quickly to the hot springs, reaching it in mere seconds. _

_End of Flashback_

And this is where we find are in-raged hanyou, on the ground pounding it hard with his clenched fists.

"Inuyasha what happened? What's wrong? Where's Kagome? Sango asked running along side with Miroku. The two stepped in front of the hanyou.

Inuyasha slowly stood up his bangs covering his eyes, and with the coldest monotone voice ever he answered.

"Naraku took her."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

She had been walking for awhile now. She said nothing and neither did he.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's rage and sadness it pained her. She knew it was because he knew that Naraku took her. She hoped he wouldn't follow her for his own safety. But she knew that he would look for her even id his life depended on it. She just wished he could forget her, though the thought of that was pulling her heart apart. She would never forget him no matter what she went though. Then and there she swore to place a barrier around her heart and soul for only Inuyasha to enter.

Her face changed emotion fast, from sadness to no emotion at all. That's when she saw Naraku stop and turned to her fast.

"I cannot escort you to the castle anymore but Kagura will be here in moment's time. Do not try anything funny my youkai will tell me, as well as my samyosho (sp?) got it?" he held her chain in place and leaned down, but Kagome thought quickly and spat on his face hitting his cheek.

"You play dirty, I like." Before she knew it he was gone, while youkai surrounded her. Watching her and watching for enemies, in this case Inuyasha.

Five or so minutes went by. She sat in the ground tears fell from her face, she didn't care no one was around. Out of no where the wind blew her hair back and forth. She looked up to see a women there she was taller then her, she had short brown hair tied in a small pony tail in the back accompanied by two white feathers. Her ears pointed like those of elves, her crimson eyes glazed with hatred. She wore a kimono packed with beautifully colors and designs.

"Hey." Kagura greeted tapping her cheek with her fan.

Kagome stayed silent. Not wanting to associate her self with anyone who was working with Naraku.

"I'm not going to bite you know. I'm here to pick you up and fly you back to the castle."

"What happens if I say I don't want to go?" Kagome asked.

"I'd say go ahead and try but there is no where to go because your surrounded by Naraku's youkai."

Kagome opened her mouth but then closed it. "I guess your right."

"Well let's get going." She pulled out a feather out of her hair, it grew to mass proportions. Kagura tool a seat up front and turned to Kagome. "You coming or you gonna try running?"

Kagome sighed and jumped on. Once she was seated Kagura had the feather in the air with a flick of the wrist. Kagome stayed quite the whole time they were in the air. They were coming close to the castle.

"So you are mated to what type of youkai?" Kagura asked out of curiosity and by the mark on her neck.

Kagome's head turned at this. Why not tell her, not like she will care anyways.

"Inu-youkai …well hanyou, his name is Inuyasha." Kagome replied holding back tears just the thought of him made her sad, thinking she's never going to see him again.

"Ah you like the protective type I see." Kagura decided not to continue the subject. It seemed to be too much of a touchy subject for this woman. 'Damn Naraku. She's mated to another. Why the hell would he go against youkai law, just to have this girl?' but then it hit her. 'that bastard is most likely planning on smoothing a lot more bigger then just taking away this girl from her mate.'

For the rest of the trip it was dead silent. When they were in eye view of the castle, Kagome wasn't surprised at all.

It was a dark, ominous castle, ski's black, clouds clashing with thunder. A purple miasma floated all around the castle gates to keep unwanted visitors away. The bricks of the castle were cold and gray, with a black roof, there seemed to be no life. No trees, no flowers, no grass, nothing showing love or peace. It was nothing at all like Shesshoumaru's castle, nothing at all. There were the normal one or two servants doing there day to day chores and what not. But besides that it was a castle that fit Naraku's personality.

Kagura floated down to the front doors and walked Kagome following close behind. They turned many corners and hallways until they reached one room with seal's around its door.

"I'm guessing I'm staying here." Kagome said.

"How could you ever tell." Kagura replied, it really wasn't the time to crack a joke but hey might as well if you're going to be the prisoner's home keeper.

Kagura removed most of the seal's then walked in showing her, her place.

It was a simple room with a futon and blanket, and a small table with a carpet on the ground. It looked like they made sure there was nothing there that she could use to escape.

'Lucky me.' Kagome sighed. She looked around again there were a couple little fire lights around but a bit too high for her to reach.

"Glad you made it nice and homey." She said to Kagura after a long silence.

"We tried." She replied. "Your meals will be given to you in the morning, at noon, and at the setting of the sun. And I'll personally give it to you or my sister will. We'll also make sure the food is safe though we don't think that Naraku will pull anything funny if he needs you." Kagura said.

"Well that makes me feel a bit safer." There was a pause before she talked again. "Do you think I could have someone to talk to, you know so I don't get lonely?" she asked, not wanting to be alone while she was in a solitary room.

"Hmm… I think that can be arranged, since we don't want you to be un-happy." Kagura said. "Well I have some other duty's to do, I'll be here a bit later to give you a night snack, but you should get some sleep you've had a long day." Kagura left the room and replaced all of the seal's that she removed.

Kagome walked over to her futon and lied down tears burning in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but it was the only thing that she could do. She was sort of happy that she has at least one person she could trust. Kagura wasn't as bad as she seemed, so she had at least one person she could talk to in this hell hole.

When Kagura came back with food later they talked for a bit. Kagome asked Kagura how she got here. Kagura told her about her and her sister being incarnations of Naraku and what not. And that they couldn't die unless Naraku was dead and that would put their souls to rest. Once Kagura was done talking she took Kagome's plates and left Kagome to fall asleep and that a pal would be there in the morning for her.

With Kagura gone Kagome had nothing better to do then fall in to a sleep full of heart breaking pain.

* * *

A/n: there you go please read and review. :) Thank you so much to my reviews and reader without you guys I would not still be writing this fanfic! Thank you! 

_Gopher_


	28. Chapter 28

A/n: Hey guys I'm back! Yay. Any who I decided to update since I have free time, and no more test! So here ya go chap 28!

Disclaimer: Me+ owning Inuyasha and co. no no

* * *

Chapter 28

There was one thing that he could do and one thing only, and that was to go to his brother. This was no longer a battle it was a war and he needed the lord of the western lands help, and he knew he would help. It is said in the law of youkai law it states that no other youkai shall claim what is already claimed, and if that id to happen the one who with the claim may kill the youkai who disobeyed this law.

So Inuyasha was going to take down Naraku with his own two hands. No one takes his mate and gets away with it.

The group, Kagome less, traveled as fast as they could back to Sesshomaru's. It would take sometime going back down the mountain but there was no other way. Miroku and Sango were a bit nervous about reencountering Kouga but it was the only way to make it there fast enough. The two were also scarred for Inuyasha's health he had not spoken any words unless it was to give directions. As long as they got to Sesshomaru's they knew that Inuyasha would be semi okay, for now they just needed to leave him alone.

The pace that they were going they could make it down the mountain in less than three days. With Inuyasha running close to full speed, and Kirara keeping up with ease since she had a long rest.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kagome woke a bit before midday to the smell of rice and chicken. She looked up to see Kagura placing the food plate down on the table.

"Hey." Kagura said simply. "Glad to see you up. I didn't bring you breakfast cause you were still sleeping."

Kagome nodded and walked over to the table and picked up the chopsticks, slightly shifted the food around before placing it in her mouth. She was pretty hungry and this time she actually wanted to eat, not like last time with Kouga.

When she was finished eating Kagura left saying something about the guards brining something. But Kagome wasn't listening to all of what she said.

There was absolutely nothing to do, not even her imagination would reach her in such a cold hearted place like this. She really didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she really really missed Inuyasha; it was ten times worse then when she was kidnapped by Kouga. But she knew it was for the best, either this or her friends and love suffer, and she couldn't handle that. Naraku was evil and strong and she knew that with the Shikon no tama in his grasp he was a lot stronger.

She was terrified of what Naraku is going to do with her. She can barely think of the cruel things he would do to her, without crying.

When everything went quiet including her thoughts the door slid open. A large man-youkai strolled in with a small thing shaking in his hand. The man threw the creature onto the ground in front of her and grunted, leaving Kagome completely confused.

She slowly walked over to the small shaking creature and picked it up. The creature lifted his head to face her. There was silence until…

"KAWII!" Kagome screamed hugging this small child.

Kagome pulled the, what looked to be extremely confused child, away from her body.

From what Kagome's power could scene that this was a small kitsune youkai boy. He had big bright emerald eyes, and red bushy hair which was pulled up with a green bow into a ponytail. He also has a blond bushy tail. He also had pointy ears and he wore blue pants, with a turquoise shirt with leave patterns on it as well he wore a fur vest. His feet where exactly like a fox's; thin, long, and they were a light brown. Let's just say a very small but very cute kitsune child.

The child looked at Kagome strangely. Which made Kagome hug him even more, because the face he pulled was in her words, was so cute that she could almost die. When Kagome finally set down the child she spoke kindly to it.

"Hello you, what's your name?" she asked tilting her head to the right. The little boy slowly opened his mouth but then closed it afterwards. He did this a couple times before he actually worded his minds thoughts.

"M-my n-n-name is S-Shippou."

"Why hello there Shippou, my name is Kagome." She said with a loving smile.

"A-a-are y-you going to h-hurt me?" the boy asked shaking uncontrollably. Kagome pulled back a bit surprised, who would hurt a cute child.

"Why would I so something like that?" she asked.

The boy started to whimper in her arms. She held him closer.

"It's ok, shhh everything's alright now." She said. When his whimpers slowed down he spoke.

"When my parents were murdered I was captured by two people named the thunder brothers. They brought me here were I have been set in a cage and made fun of. And that guy that brought me here grabbed me and I bit him but-t then h-he h-h-h-hit me!" Shippou finished crying his heart out.

"It's alright mow Shippou I'm here he…no, no one else will hurt you, I promise." She said patting his head while rubbing his back.

Shippou looked up at Kagome with tear filled eyes and sniffed his nose lightly.

"What's your name? And why is such a pretty lady like you doing here?"

Kagome giggled at his cuteness/curiosity.

"My name is Kagome and it's a long story why I'm here." She said sighing having an image an Inuyasha pop in her head but faded just as fast.

Shippou looked around the room then back at her.

"Well it looks like we have sometime so why not explain?" he suggested.

"Hmmm… I guess your right. Okay, but you have to listen closely." She giggled softly when Shippou curled into her lap getting as comfortable as he could.

"Where should I start…? I guess I'll start from the very beginning. It all started one calm morning I decided to go take a walk in the woods…"

And she continued her story telling of everything that happened from meeting Inuyasha in the forest, to serving him dinner, from going to a castle, then getting kidnapped, then being mated (but she left out the details.). She told of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha and how they are mates. She told him that she had no other choice to come here or else they would have been in trouble. She told how much of an evil hanyou Naraku is.

This discussion went well past dinner and finished just in time for bed. Shippou was now asleep; she placed Him into the futon mat and sat neat the window which was…sealed, surprise! She sat near it looking out. Tears filled her eyes unable to stop. The pain in her heart right now hurt more then a hundred, no a thousand knives's cutting her skin layer by layer. Her soul was calling to Inuyasha, it needed him. She just wished there was another way instead. If only she was stronger. She knew she could've taken on Naraku's youkai but she knew she couldn't. Not being as strong miko as she'd like, she also wouldn't risk her friend's lives and definitely not her mate. Her power was being held back by something, some unknown force, she knew it was there ever since she was young. But she was unable to let it free. For now she could just pray, pray to kami something good would happen soon. But for now she would cry her aching heart out, deep into the night were no one would hear…or so she thought.

When her tears ran out she crawled into the futon and hugged the little kitsune close to herself, before falling asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kagura was there listing to her cry for about an hour straight. It wasn't right she knew it, but she couldn't do much she was to venerable to Naraku and his reached hands which held her and her sister's heart.

Kagura stood up off her knees, and started walking down the hallways. She made it to a dark room, well darker then the others, and found Naraku sitting against the side wall near the window. Kagura leaned against the door frame tapping her fan lightly to her face.

"What news do you bring me Kagura?" Naraku asked.

"You know it's not right keeping her unhappy." Kagura said.

"She seemed happy with that pesky brat." He said.

"Kanna." He called out. The white ghost like child walked in with her mirror and kneeled in front of Naraku.

"Kagura I'm going to ask you to leave, I have some people to speak with. Keep the priestess happy. I have plan's for her." He said watching her leave the room with an emotionless face. It wasn't a smart idea to show feelings towards such a man, no he was a monster.

Kagura kept walking down the hallways till she reached her quarters, and lied down on her mat, listening to the dead of night.

She hated Naraku. She held pure hatred towards him. What ever he had planned hoe Kagome was no good at all. The girl had a god damn mate and he took her away for power. She knew the jewel of four souls was here in the castle. But Naraku hasn't used it yet. He didn't seem like the one to wait to use it, something was up. And she was pretty sure that Kagome had something to do with it.

"I'm going to help her. She doesn't need to go threw what Kanna and I do." And with that she made preparations.

* * *

A/n: Done yay! Holy crap I was looking at the stuff I wrote at the beginning and then to what I write now, whoa! I've gotten so much better! Lol ok I'm done. But thank you all for the reviews! 

_ Gopher_


	29. Chapter 29

An: so here is the fastest chapter update I've done so far lol. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I + Inuyasha and co. equal a no no

* * *

Chapter 29

Kagome woke up to a light poke here and there. It was Shippou. For the first time in three days since she's known Shippou, she woke up with a smile on her face. Though it was getting harder and harder to keep it up by look of where she was.

"Morning Kagome." Shippou whispered with a smile.

"Morning Shippou." She replied patting his head.

"Kagura brought breakfast by awhile ago; I thought I shouldn't wake you up till a bit later." He said walking over to the table and grabbing a plate with food on it, and served it to her.

"That was very considerate of you Shippou, thank you." She looked down at her food and then at the table back to Shippou. "Shippou, where is your food?" she asked seeing he had none.

"Oh don't worry I already ate mine when it first came." He told her, but his stomach growled and said other wise. Shippou stared at his growling belly and blushed.

"Here Shippou have mine, I'm not hungry." She pushed her plate towards him and smiled softly.

"But you need it to Kagome." He opposed.

"No Shippou you have it. I've gone a long time without food then just till lunch." She said, remembering the time at Kouga's.

"Okay, but you have to promise to eat at lunch, okay?" he said folding his arms and giving her a stern look. A flash of Inuyasha doing that same pose went though Kagome's mind, making her heart throb.

"I promise. Now eat." She replied with a sad smile.

"Kay!" he said and then dived into his food.

Later on that day Kagura came with their lunch. Kagura stayed with them and small chatted. But Kagura kept noticing Kagome, and her distant looks and self.

"You seem off Kagome. Well more distant. Are you okay? Is there anything I can help with?" Kagura asked.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean for me to be this remote. It's just… well I miss Inuyasha." She said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah her mate." Shippou said.

"I knew that, but why were you so deep in thought with him today, every other day hasn't been this bad." She stated.

"Its cause Shippou reminded me of him this morning. And it's just got me thinking that's all." There was a bit of silence before she spoke again. "Hey Kagura? Do you think there is anyway of me seeing him, just a look that is all. It would really make me feel a bit better." Kagome asked hopefully.

Kagura thought hard on this. Taping her chin with her fan, then it hit her!

"I'll be back in a bit." She said and stood-up and left.

"Do you know where's she going Kagome?" Shippou asked tilting his head to the side.

"I have no idea Shippou." She said and turned back to eating her food quietly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The group had just reencountered Kouga and his tribe, and was continuing on. It had taken longer then they wanted to make it to Kouga's. It seems that demons have been awakening. And lucky them they had to fight most of them off. It has been three long days and when they weren't fighting Miroku and Sango were sleeping on Kirara. Inuyasha seemed to be unfazed by the fighting; his mind was going on a one track ride.

They told Kouga of what happened and what's going to happen. Kouda was pissed as hell. Sango and Miroku explained all that happened Inuyasha didn't say a single word. After the end of the discussion, Kouga walked up to Inuyasha and stoke out his hand. And said something that made them both but there difference's aside.

"I Kouga, prince of the western mountains wolf tribe will aid you in anyway possible, even if our tribe has to go to war. No youkai by blood is allowed to go against youkai laws, not even a hanyou." Kouga said having his arm out steady.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and at his hand and grabbed it shaking Kouga's, honest to there word.

"But don't think I won't forgive you for losing her." Kouga said with a wolfy grin.

"As long as you don't try and take her again, and planning on getting your ass kicked. Then that's fine with me." Inuyasha said for the first time since they were traveling back to Sesshomaru's.

So once again the group was off to the western lord's castle, feeling better that they had more alliance. But once they left the wolf's den Inuyasha became his dead silent self once more. They traveled on, they were only a couple days away, without interruption that is.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The room was dark with a window that once in awhile flashed from the thunder outside, even though it wasn't even raining. The door opened reveling three women dressed in black and gray miko outfits.

"We are here as you have requested." The tallest women said.

"Ahh welcome, glad you made it, but lets get down to business." Naraku said having the tree women sit down. "How long does it take to make this potion that I request?" he asked.

"Around a day, but we will need the ingredients." The shortest miko replied throwing a scroll towards him.

He looked down on the ingredients and raised his head.

"It is done."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kagome and Shippou had been playing hand games for the last half hour, having nothing else to do.

They turned there heads over once they heard someone come in. Thankfully it was Kagura, and a little girl. This girl looked to be around the age of 9. She had blenched white hair with a small white flower on the side. Her eyes held no soul to them. She wore a plain white kimono with a bow pattern here and there. Lastly in her hands she held a circular mirror.

Kagura came and sat in front of Kagome and the girl sat next to Kagura, facing Kagome as well.

"This is Kanna my little sister. She is able to suck souls into her mirror but no worries she's not going to suck your guys in. her mirror can also be used to see what other people are doing." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Y-You mean I can see Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes you can, just ask Kanna." She said motioning her head to the girl.

"Kanna can-can I see Inuyasha my mate?" Kagome asked the girl.

"Hai, just wait as I find him." She said closing her eye lids. Slowly an image swirled on to the mirror it was fuzzy at first, but it cleared up to see Inuyasha running, and fast. His face was serious, and mad. But only Kagome knew that he was in pain, but tried holding it back, just like she was. Her eyes were in a trance, her heart warming up every second, and her soul lifting. Her eyes tracing his strong jaw line, his small little nose, and his strong bright amber eyes she spotted a hint if red and that was no good if his youkai escaped.

"He, along with three others is heading towards the western lords castle." Kanna spoke quietly breaking the silence.

No one replied but nodded silently. Kagome knew the reason they were going, but wished she could stop them. She didn't want them to get hurt, even if their safety came before hers. Kagome watched her mate through the small mirror until her heart was content, for the time being.

"Thank you so much Kanna. And you to Kagura for going to all this trouble for me." She said giving both a small hug.

"It was our pleasure. But we'll have to go before Naraku finds us here making you actually happy." Kagura said winking. (an: no she's not hitting on her.)

Kagome giggled softly and escorted them as close as she could get to the door.

"I'll see you at dinner, and it was very nice of you to have came Kanna, thanks guys I really appreciate it." She said her final farewell.

A bit later Kagome had someone nock on the door. She assumed it was Kagura but was gravely mistaken. It was Naraku along with three dark aura miko's. This was not a good sign at all. Shippou scurried right up to Kagome's legs placing his head into her legs while whimpering.

"Hello Kagome how are we doing today?" Naraku asked.

"Terrible, but not that is of any of your concern." Kagome quarreled back.

"Just as delightful as usual I see. I have a little surprise for you my dear. I have found a way to remove that filthy dog mark on you." Naraku said with a smirk.

Kagome didn't say a word, she was frozen in place.

"You're lying!" She yelled. Her hand was over her mark protectively.

"I'm afraid not. I just came to notify you about what's in stored for you." He turned and left as so did the three miko's. The last to leave looked straight at her and gave her a cold glare that said that she was in for it.

Kagome fell to her knees and was shaking, she was petrified.

"Shippou, come here." She said opening her arms to the shaking kitsune. The small boy raced into her arms crying out. She then started to sob, hugging the Shippou close to her. Wishing Inuyasha was here with her, holding her, telling her it was all okay. But she knew it was anything but alright.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kagura had listened to the whole conversation. All the way till Naraku made his way to the door. That's when she left. She couldn't afford being caught, with her own heart so closely to his hands. So she left, and taking the short trip back to her chamber.

Kagura was fed up of Naraku's evil deeds. It was final she was going to come up with a plan to take Kagome back to who she rightfully belongs to. Even though she knew it wasn't going to be ac easy thing. It will take her awhile to come up with a plan that would be completely full proof.

For the rest of the night Kagura started to plan the great escape.

'This just might work.' She thought to her self. 'I just hope it will be in time.'

* * *

A/n: Okie dokie done chapter 29! Woot or having in the same week….well sort of lol. Thanks for all the reviews guy I loved them… though I wished I got more. : ) oh well I'll live without. 

_Gopher _


	30. Chapter 30

A/n: I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time life has been so busy, high school is killing me. And I joined a school team and it's just been hectic! But thank you all for waiting. I'll try and up date as soon as possible.

* * *

Chapter 30

"Is it done yet?"

"Just about."

"How much longer?"

"About another 5 hours or so."

"Good."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kagome, Kagome wake up. Kagura's here with breakfast." Shippou jumped up and down on her stomach.

Kagome grunted but sat up anyway. She turned her head towards the window to see the clouds raining. She sighed. 'At least I can blame my mood on the weather.'

"Good morning." Kagura greeted the awaken girl.

"Well as good as it can get. This weathers not making it good cause of this rain." Kagome replied sitting in front of the table and eating her breakfast.

Kagome looked over to Kagura who was being unusually quiet for her self. And her eyes kept shifting to the door and the walls. Kagome turned to her was about to ask what was wrong but then Kagura stood up and went to the door. She opened it and poked her head out to look down both ends of the hallways. When she came back in she quickly walked over to the window and looked outside. When she sat down again next to Kagome she leaned in. Shippou who watched Kagura's behavior crawled into Kagome's lap.

"Kagome I've come up with a plan to get you back to your mate. But it won't be easy. You'll have to trust me." Kagura whispered in a rush.

"As long as I get out of this hell hole, I'll be happy. I trust you Kagura." Kagome whispered hope coming to her voice.

"We won't be able to so it in the next couple of days it will have be in four days from now." Kagura hushed.

"Why not sooner?" Kagome questioned.

"Because it will be to suspicious, and I need to make sure every thing is in place." Kagura responded.

"Oh, alright."

"What will happen is four days from now I'll have Kanna remove the seals on the door, deep in the night. Will put sleeping herpes into Naraku's meal and Kanna and I will then head to your room. From there will take you outside the castle walls. Then I'll fly you to the lord Sesshomaru's castle. We'll have to move fast because Naraku's servants will know something was up." Kagura explained.

"Will you stay with us or will you come back to the castle?" Kagome asked/wondered.

"I'll have to come back Naraku holds my heart. If I'm gone to long he will and can kill me. I have no choice but to come back." Kagura answered.

"Thank you so much Kagura, this means everything to me." She said embraced Kagura and giving her a bear hug.

"No mate should be away from the other. But I'll see you at lunch." Kagura bowed and left.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was past noon and Kagome, as well as Shippou had there lunch and were talking peacefully. But the peace was about to be broken when Naraku and three miko's followed him in. one of the miko's shut the door another one went behind her, and the last one stood next to Naraku with something in her hands.

Kagome stood, and Shippou stood next to Kagome's leg holding on with his tiny grip. Shippou was trembling; the fur on his tail was standing straight up, and teeth chattering. Kagome just stood tall; she pushed all her emotions away besides the cruel and sarcastic ones. She didn't fear him anymore. She only feared what he could do, either it be to Shippou or to her self.

"It's time Kagome my sweet." Naraku said in a sickening voice that made you sick to the stomach. "It's time to get rid of that filthy mark. So we will be able to put a new one on." He ended smirking.

"I will not do it I'm will not rid myself to my love." Kagome spat.

"Your love will die for him when the mark is gone. It is time Yamadi." He spoke to the dark miko to his side. The women started to walk forward the bottled potion stretched out but Kagome stepped back.

"I will not drink that, I will not lose my connection with Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him.

"You will take the potion or your little friend will suffer. Mido." The one miko standing behind Kagome quickly grabbed the kitsune and held a blade to his throat.

"No!" Kagome gasped. When Kagome had stepped back Shippou had let go, leaving him venerable. 'Shit, I shouldn't have been so careless!' Kagome stared at the whimpering kitsune.

"Now take the potion or the kit will die. Which will it be the kit of a mark?" Naraku asked with a knowing smirk.

Kagome jus stood there, thinking. Not making one movement.

"Better think faster Kagome." Naraku pushed on.

Still no sign of movement, as if a battle was going on. Shippou whimpered feeling the blade start to cut letting warm crimson blood drip down the blade. Kagome snapped out of her trance. Her shoulders slumped, her eyes glazed over with defeat. She looked up to Shippou and gave him a meek smile.

There wasn't any other choice. It had to be sacrificed. She hated the thought so much that she wished that it didn't have to come down to this , the pain she felt was unbearable.

"Alright." She said turning to Naraku. "But if I don't get Shippou back safely. There will be no stopping my actions." She warned.

The miko passed her the potion, and she grabbed it. She was so tempted to drop it but she knew that no good would come of it. She made a silent vow.

'As long as I live I will always love Inuyasha and only Inuyasha. The mark might fall but the love will always be there.'

She whipped the bottle up and started to chug all the liquid inside the bottle. Letting the liquid burn down her throat, the taste was bitter, sour, and hot. Once she drank the last drop she felt a screaming pain on her neck and close to her heart. She dropped the bottle making it shatter by the impact of the ground. She then dropped on to the ground to her knees. One hand covering her neck and the other hold her shirt near her heart. She was screaming so loud that it could make the most sensitive ears bleed.

"The mark is trying to repeal the potion quick we must enforce the potion." The miko close to the door yelled over the screaming.

The miko holding Shippou dropped him and the blade taking a spot close to Kagome. All three dark mikos made a triangle around her and started to chant, it was soft mumbles. All three holding there own hands in a gun pointing upwards.

When they finished Kagome was lying backwards on her back, Kagome had fainted from the harsh amount of pain. Shippou had also fainted because the screaming was so much for his ears to handle.

Naraku had just observed the whole thing. His hands had been covering his own ears, protecting his eardrums from bleeding. He looked down at the fainted young priestess. The mark on the neck was glowing a bright gold, but faded a bit.

The three priestesses were on there knees panting. One stood and looked down at Kagome.

"This girl has so much spiritual power that if her power was fully bloomed we would have needed at least seven more of us high class mikos." The miko said really curious about her powers.

"She must also have one hell of a strong bond with that hanyou if the mark tried to repeal the potion we made. That potion would have already taken off the mark by now but the mark is still almost fully there. There connection is greater then I have ever seen in my life." The miko who had held Shippou captive told.

"We shall stay for a bit longer to make sure the mark will not try to repeal the mark again. This mark is strong, it's pure, and it holds true love. It's powerful but holding something that I can't detect with my own powers. This mark has been a pain but we mikos will keep our word, until the mark is gone we'll leave with our full payment. But for now we watch will be here for three more days and if it starts to fade we'll leave knowing it worked. Though it will take longer to fade it's a stubborn mark." (A/n: I wonder why? Lol) the oldest miko stated/explained.

Naraku nodded. "I thank you for your assistance. You may stay ass long as you see fit." Naraku watched the three mikos leave the room. He picked up Kagome and put her on the futon. He then left to his chambers, but not before ordering a slave to clean the glass shared from the bottle off the ground.

'Everything is falling into plan. Though the mark is going to take longer then I thought.' Naraku thought.

"Soon Kagome your powers and you will be mine."

* * *

A/n: he is such a little vermin! Gah! I hate him! Hope you all like it! Please review, Id like at least 10 reviews. 

Thank you all for the reviews! I enjoy them dearly!

_Gopher_


	31. Chapter 31

A/n: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like 3 months I feel so bad about it! Just the end of school has been keeping me busy! So please don't be mad. **QUESTION! Would you guys like a lemon in the last chapter? I really have to know so I can start writing it up please review and tell me what you want!**

Disclaimer: I (tear) do not (tear) own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 31 

The group was standing in front of the western lord's castle. They didn't have trouble getting to the castle but they had the one or two stops here and there, but there was yesterday that scared them and stopped for 2 or so hours.

It was awhile after lunch; Sango and Miroku were flying in the air with Kirara carrying them. They had been following Inuyasha's lead but then all of a sudden he started to yell on the top of his lungs. Kirara had flown down, Sango and Miroku jumped off staring close to Inuyasha. Miroku tried walking close but he was pushed back roughly. They didn't try and go close to him again incase he pushed them away cause he was injured. He was holding on tight to his neck and the other hand held close to hid heart. Sango kept asking if he was alright, and what was wrong, and before they knew it the yelling stopped and he had fainted. When he woke up in an hour he said nothing but told them that he was fine. Knowing damn well something was wrong. Sango tried to push on with the subject but he just ignored her, and they went on, Inuyasha running as if nothing had happened. They knew something happened but Inuyasha really didn't seem like talking about it. All they knew was that he wanted to do was get to Sesshomaru's as fast as possible. His time was running out.

They walked though the gate and towards the doors Inuyasha walked up to the doors and opened them finding his half brother already waiting for him at the entrance. He was standing there fully dressed in his royal outfit and armor.

"Welcome brother and guests. I've been expecting you." Sesshomaru said walking up to the group. "So I see it is true that Naraku took your mate."

"He fucking took her Sesshomaru. You know what this means. He has completely gone and disobeyed one of the youkai laws. He will pay, his head is mine." Inuyasha's voice was rugged and raspy, from not using it in awhile. His eyes flickered red many times while he spoke.

Which Sesshomaru didn't miss, when Inuyasha had red bleeding though his golden eyes he was extremely pissed and mad. His youkai wanted to get out, and all that that would mean would be that he will kill anyone until he finds what he wants, his mate. Sesshomaru could not have that happening even if he did turn youkai he knew he wouldn't be able to keep him down for long. If he ever lost Rin he would done the same. He couldn't even imagine the pain his half brother was going though.

For Sesshomaru all he could do was listen to what he had to say.

"Please follow me, we will discuss this in the study." The youkai lord began to say.

"No I want to get her now send your army and distract that bastard so I can get my Kagome back! I need her back!" Inuyasha roared the redness never fully fading.

"Inuyasha! Calm down! Come to the study and explain me all of what has happened so I can be sure of what my plan is. Either way you shall get you mate back. I shall do this in all my powers to get her back. So let us go to the study." Sesshomaru said, to calm down Inuyasha which it did for the most part, though the crimson in his eyes didn't die down.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara had been silent for this discussion it was a matter of brothers, in this case half brothers. Even though Sesshomaru didn't raise his voice much or even curs he was able to talk and communicate to Inuyasha in his distant monotone voice. So they followed quietly as they were taken to the study.

Once they reached the study, they took a seat on some of the couches. When everyone was all comfortable in the couches, Sesshomaru talked.

"Alright Inuyasha tell me everything that has happened since you left my castle." Sesshomaru asked.

So that is what Inuyasha exactly did. He told him everything that had happened. From Kouga's kidnapping, which Inuyasha told his brother that they had an allied, now with the west wolf tribe. To there group being separated and Inuyasha told him that him and Kagome had mated fully, then to the discovery that Kagome was taken. Every so often Sango or Miroku would put in there input. Sesshomaru listened quietly, nodding every once and awhile. When Inuyasha was done explaining, Sesshomaru answered a question that had been on Miroku's and Sango's minds for awhile.

"Inuyasha I'm glad that you did not go head first to Naraku's castle and came here first, even though I know how hard it must have been to come here and not after your mate. You are right this is no longer man against man, but it is a war. Naraku broke the youkai law he knows we will give him a war and a war we shall give him. You've given all the information I needed to be confirmed. Tomorrow we shall begin preparations for our battle. I'd advise you to go to sleep it have been a long journey and I'm sure you'll need the rest." Sesshomaru said to them, but when Inuyasha was at the door Sesshomaru stopped him. "Inuyasha come here we must talk for a moment."

Inuyasha sat in a chair sitting with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you know you have to sleep and eat. I can tell this is a very painful time for you. But you don't want to be half dead when we go to war. You're no good to us without your strength built." Sesshomaru stated. He knew this pain was unbearable and that his youkai must be going haywire.

"How can you understand my pain. I can't hold her, I can't kiss her, I can't smell her. I can only feel her emotions of pain, sorrow, and sadness. I can feel it when she cries, but I can't comfort her. You don't understand. This pain hurts more then dying a thousand deaths. And recently I feel our bond slipping, like holding sand it slips out, and I can't stop it." Inuyasha was so close to tears, it was as if he was a puppy being kicked over and over.

"What do you mean by 'your bond slipping' that's impossible there is no possible way that your mark can leave unless..." Sesshomaru paused. "Unless you hired very high class mikos to make a removal potion." Inuyasha quickly tell me what happened before you felt you bond stat to fade." Sesshomaru asked rushed.

"We were traveling here, and then out of no where my neck started to burn like hell. It went on for what seemed like awhile, but then I can't remember. All that I remember is waking up and feeling lonely, even though Miroku and Sango were right there. They said I fainted and asked if I was all right, I told them I was, but I knew soothing was...out of place." Inuyasha said as calmly as possible.

There was along pause before the west lord spoke.

"Inuyasha...I have to warn you this is going to be extremely horrible news. But your mark on Kagome is being removed, I wouldn't be surprised if it already is." There was complete silence. A low but deep growling was echoing though the study. Inuyasha took a step back into a love seat. His hands on either side of the arm chair. His nails grew digging into the arm of the chair, his growling slowly growing louder.

That's when Sesshomaru smelt it; his brother had no trace of human blood. Meaning one thing, he had turned full youkai, and by the looks of it a non-to-pleased one. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha's hip and found that tetsuaiga wasn't there. he quickly looked around the room till his eyes set upon the rusty old sword on the ground near his brothers feet. He knew that any sudden movements would cause Inuyasha to lash out at him.

Ever so slowly he stepped closer to the arm-chair, Sesshomaru bent down gradually and when he finally touched the old sheath trying to pick it up he found he had no time. Because Inuyasha sprung out of the seat and tried to imbed his claws into Sesshomaru, but always missing by a centimeter because of Sesshomaru's fast dodging.

In Sesshomaru's eyes it was a sad sight seeing his brother in such low state. His red eyes blinded by hatred, sorrow, and disbelief. He knew his brother didn't know he was attacking him. And it was just his youkai trying to lift the pain that he has been burdened with. It was truly a heartbreaking sight. Inuyasha kept thrashing around over and over. Sesshomaru couldn't watch any longer.

He quickly fell back so he was behind Inuyasha and with one swift movement with his hand hit the back of his brother's neck, making him fall unconscious. His body fell to the ground and his movements limp. But his breathing became normal again, instead of the rapid intake of breaths. Sesshomaru walked over to the armchair and picked up tetsuaiga. After that he walked back over to his sleeping/unconscious brother, placing the rusty sword back on the belt.

Sesshomaru then walked to the doors of the study, following to the hallway, spotting a servant.

"Servant go tell the guards that my brother is lying in the study and needs to be taken to his chamber." The servant bowed and went to find the guards.

'Brother I promise that you will get your mate back.' The lord thought to himself staring down at Inuyasha.

* * *

A/n: ok sorry that it's a bit short but I promise an upcoming chapter will be a lot longer. Please if you didn't read the author note on the top please so cause I really have to know what you guys want. Thank you! It because it has been awhile I shall put up a readers response :) 

Tahitianbabe: thank you soo much for the review! Glad you liked it! And srry about the long wait on the chapter!

Toboe: LMAO! I really wonder how gotten got there. Thanks for the review, and sorry about the long update.

demonic-angel-in-love: lol in due time my friend :) thanks for the review and srry for such along wait on this chap.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: lol thanks for the review, sorry for the wait.

Yana5: lol thanks for the review! Sorry about the long wait.

Staralinga: Thank you, and thank you for the review, sorry about the wait.

TheyCallMeTaterSalad: well glad you're re-reading it thanks for the review! So sorry about the long wait for the update.

enchantedmoon89: sorry I didn't update as soon as I should have, thanks for the review!

Terra34: lol he should, thanks you for the review, sorry about the wait.

Alanna Lee: lol thanks for the review, so sorry about the long time to update.

whitemoon3311: omg I'm soo sorry for not updating soon I'll try really hard to finish the next chapter sooner. Thanks a lot for the review!

HII: Thank you so much :) sorry about the wait.

KagomeJunior: thanks so much! Thanks for the review, so sorry about the wait.

May: no worries they will get back together...eventually. (laughs evilly) thanks for the review sorry about the wait.

Chris: lol girl, and thank you for both the review and compliment. Very sorry about the wait.

Moon Baby2: thanks so so so much for the review, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, thanks a lot!

And special thanks to sum1 for all the reviews and here are your cookies :)

_Gopher _


	32. Chapter 32

An: not much to say but been busy...lol realllllly busy! Hope you like the chap :) don't worry chapter 33 will be a lot longer.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and co...in my dreams!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32

It had been three days since Kagome had fallen unconscious. She had been in bed the whole time. Once Shippou awoke he went straight to Kagome, and tried to wake her. But nothing so all he did was sit next to her and at night he would curl next to her.

When Kagura found the two in there room unconscious in the morning after that day. She flipped out and made sure they were ok. And when Shippou woke up he told her everything that happened. So when she heard that she drank the potion, she went over to Kagome and looked at the two marks that use to be dark, but it was a couple shades lighter now.

Today when Kagura came to check on her she saw the small faded mark. She slowly placed three of her fingers on the mark. She jumped back when Kagome sat up rapidly, almost giving Kagura a heart attack. Kagome's face was emotionless and she spoke so quietly that Kagura barely picked it up.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled when he noticed she was awake.

Kagome's emotionless face disappeared and a smile graced her face as she turned to greet the happy kitsune. He jumped into her loving embrace, the miko hugging him tightly.

Kagura stared and thought of what Kagome had said. When she touched the mark Kagome must've thought of Inuyasha. Their connection was still there but barely as strong as it was when they were fully marked. Kagura couldn't imagine the pain and loss they were going though.

"I'm glad to see you're a wake Kagome. Your breakfast is on the table. I'll be off see you at lunch." Kagura nodded to Kagome, she did the same.

Kagura walked out of the room and made her way to Kanna, who was most likely wandering in the halls. When she rounded the corner she stood in front of no other then the bastard. Naraku.

"Ah Kagura making your way back from breakfast with Kagome I see?" his eyes taunting her.

"Hai." She said in a monotone voice.

"So our miko has awakened has she? This is good news." He left to the direction of his chambers leaving Kagura very confused.

"That was not a good sign. Something's up." Kagura whispered to her self, finding Kanna was her first place to go. She needed to ask what was going on.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

An hour had come and past since Shippou and Kagome had breakfast. They had been talking of what had happened and Shippou asked around a billion times if she was alright. And every time she told him that she was fine, but her connection with Inuyasha was what was bugging her. Also that deep inside her she felt something awaken, something was stirring within her, unfolding with blind eyes.

Kagome snapped her head to the door something was coming and it was strong. Her sense's had been off while she was here but this, this she could sense. She expected the seals to stop her from sensing anything outside the room. But the power coming from the outside was so much.

"What is it Kagome, what's the matter?" Shippou asked looking up at her.

"Shippou what ever happens stay close to me got it." Kagome said still not removing her eyes off the door.

"H-Hai." He said moving closer to Kagome holding on to her pant leg.

Seconds later Naraku walked threw the door. The power she got from him opening the door was overpowering. It wasn't coming from him but from something he was carrying in his top, on the one side. This power was familiar it's something that she used to keep within her.

Kagome's mouth widened in shock, "Could it be?"

Naraku saw this face and decided not to waste any time.

"So I guess you have already guessed what I have with me. It's indeed the Shikon no tama. But it isn't pure like it use to be when you were carrying it. No it's much stronger with the power of darkness." He said with a crooked smirk.

"I'm curious on why it's here and not already used for your evil actions." Kagome spat out.

"Well there is a down fall of having it in my possession. It would seem to be that only the one who held it can operate its power. And since" he was cut off, Kagome stood.

"And since I was it's holder I am the only one able to use its powers. Meaning that you brought me here because you needed my powers to unleash the jewels." She said explained/ finished for him, as Shippou clung to her leg.

"Very much so my dear." He smirked.

"You never wanted to mate with me; you just wanted to get my powers so I would use the jewel to do your bidding." She said glowing slightly.

"That is only half true. I do need your powers but I indeed plan to make you my mate, because I will need the occasional fuck once you've done what I wanted." He said as he walked up to her and placed hi fingers on his cheek, grazing down it. Kagome slapped his hand away.

"I will do no such thing my mark is still there and I will never let you touch me." Kagome spat.

"Sorry to say but the mark is so close to being gone that there is barley any connection between you and that hanyou." He said with a grin.

"If you haven't forgotten Naraku but you are hanyou as well." She gave him an icy glare.

Kagome didn't know were this power to speak back was coming from but she felt strong and she was pissed. Her mind was clouded by thoughts of Inuyasha's pain. It was true she couldn't feel much of what Inuyasha felt, and it was pissing her off. She was guessing it was an emotion Inuyasha left with her.

"You insolent women!" Before Kagome could move his hand came in contact with her cheek. But she didn't flinch.

"You will do as I tell you or you will be punished, and so will your kitsune friend. You will take the jewel and grant my wished." He said in an unsympathetic voice.

She turned her head down to the kitsune who was trembling like mad. She couldn't put him in danger. She might be strong but he had the advantage here, she'd play along... for now.

"Hai lord Naraku." She said her eyes glazed over with defeat.

He grinned at his accomplishment. He placed his hand into his shirt and pulled out a small dark purple jewel, tinted black. He held it up to his eye level then held it out to Kagome.

"You will wish that I Naraku full blooded youkai was lord of all the lands around the world. And that I rule both heaven and hell. And that anyone who would defy me will answer to my powers of destruction. If you don't grant this wish and grant another then I shall make sure to kill the kitsune." He picked up her hand and placed it into Kagome's.

Tears were stinging in here eyes, but then everything stopped once the jewel touched the tips of her fingers. Instantly the jewel purified to light purple and the power increased, but no just the jewels but Kagome's as well. Then the jewel touched her hand the mate mark completely disappeared. Her powers kept growing even when the jewel's had stopped. Her eyes clouded over leaving no pupils left but white eyes.

Shippou was scared out of his mind but did as he was told and held on to Kagome, knowing that he would be safe with her. Suddenly Shippou felt Kagome start to rise off the ground but he held on.

Kagome had fallen into unconsciousness, even though her eyes were wide open, with a blank look plastered on her face. The over whelming of power had been too much for her conscious mind to handle, leaving her unconscious side to take in the power. But her conscious mind was still aware of things around her like the scared kitsune on her leg, and the corrupted spider hanyou in front of her. She kept on alert.

Naraku knew this wasn't what he asked for. Her powers were growing, increasing even further then his own in the matter of minutes. He stepped forward planning to take the jewel away from her hand but was repelled by a barrier which didn't let him any where close to her.

"Damn it." He said "This is not a wish." He subsequently transformed into a huge spider (exactly like movie 2) just big enough for the room to hold him. He tried with all his might to break the barrier but nothing.

Naraku transformed back into his human form when he noticed her aura coming to a calming point. He was going to take the jewel from her when she was completely out cold.

Kagome had finally settled her body floating to the ground, Shippou still clutching to her leg. He was sure he was going to die then Naraku turned into a spider, but was glad that it was over even though Naraku was still there. All that had happened was too much for him and he decided to rest feeling safe in Kagome's presents.

Kagome was lying on the ground even though she was unaware Naraku could still sense her barrier was still up, over her self and the pesky kitsune. The jewel was so close but yet so far away.

"I guess your going to be holding onto the Shikon no tama for now. But just wait you will do as I bid." He said leaving the room, quickly making plans to control the miko.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: ok I bet you guys are going to kill me for leaving it at (sorta) cliffy, but don't worry you'll like chap 33! Thanks for the reviews all!

Gopher


	33. Chapter 33

A/n: sorry about the wait but here is and extra long chap and ps watch out there is a **_lime/lemon_** you have been warned!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and crew but if I did….(trails off)

* * *

Chapter 33

Kagura had found out that Naraku was going to try and force Kagome to use that jewel to make him stronger. Kanna told her all that was happening at the time. When Kagura had tried to make it there in time it was to late Naraku was already in there. She heard everything that happened and when Naraku left she knew she had to put the plan into action.

At dinner, from help with Kanna, they placed a strong sleeping powder into his meal, making it so strong that he would be out till at least the next day. Once Kagura and Kanna made sure he was out cold they made there way to Kagome's room. When Kagura came to the door with a plate of food the guard stopped her.

"Lord Naraku has instructed that no one goes in, unless it is himself." The guard said blocking the way in with a sword.

"Well I guess that's too bad, Kanna." Kagura turned to her before the guard could do anything Kanna's mirror sucked his soul. They walked over his lifeless body and they made there way into the room.

They found Kagome and Shippou unconscious on the floor. Kagura quickly put the food on the ground and rushed over to Kagome, looking down at the poor girl shaking her lightly. Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open. She looked up to Kagura.

"Kagura?" she said confused.

"Kagome its time, your going to escape tonight." Kagura rushed. "Grab that jewel in your hand and put it in your pocket, pick up Shippou and come quickly."

Kagome placed the small purple jewel in her hand into her pocket then bent down and picked the small sleeping kitsune up, rushing out of the room with Kanna in front of her and Kagura behind protecting her.

"Kanna turn left down that hallway it will lead s outside." When they turned the corner they turned straight into 4 guards who looked suspicious.

"What are you doing with the prisoner?" One questioned, setting into attack mode.

"Well, you know just a little bit of escaping here and there." Kagura said walking in front of Kanna and Kagome, whipping out her fan. The guards to no second thought into charged straight at her, but with a few quick twists of the wrist her fan they were cut into pieces, some piece's sticking to the walls.

"Well that's done." Kagura said "Okay Kanna keep going straight we're almost there."

They ran the rest of the way down the hallway coming to the back of the yard.

"We're out!" Kagome cried in a harsh whisper, holding Shippou's tightly.

"Not yet, not until were out of the southern lands. Quick get on." Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and it grew just like it did when she was being taken here. Kagome toke a seat on the feather and placed Shippou in her lap. Kagura jumped onto the front of the feather.

"Kanna clean up the mess we made, but don't let anyone see you. I'll be back before Naraku wakes up." Kagura told Kanna.

"Hai." Kanna responded. "Be careful, good luck to you Kagome."

"Thank you so much Kanna." She said waving goodbye, as the feather started to float into the air.

"And thank you Kagura this means the world to me." She said as she watched the castle pull out of view.

"It's no problem. You don't deserve the life Kanna and I share. Your life should be with your hanyou." Kagura said.

For the rest of the trip they stayed quiet letting the nights calmness sooth them.

'Please be alright Inuyasha.' Kagome thoughts went out to him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inuyasha was in a deep sleep, he hadn't woken since he turned youkai. Even though he was asleep he still wasn't alone.

(In Inuyasha's dream)

"Inuyasha protect her." A voice in his dream said.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha asked into the darkness.

"It's me hunny…its Okan-san." Inuyasha mouth winded as his mother walked out from the shadows.

"Okan!" Inuyasha gasped.

"There's no time for dilly dawdling dear, you know that a war is coming. You will need to protect the girl you fell in love with. If you don't protect her, it will be like losing your own life, she is your other half as you are hers. Her powers were reawaked when your mark was removed; the barrier that the bite was keeping almost all her miko powers from the surface, but now the mark isn't there, meaning that her powers as well as the power of the Shikon-no-tama will bring the world to a balance if she is on the right side. You will need to protect her you are her only protector. But my time short son I must leave." Izayoi spoke her voice fading with her body.

"Just one question Okan, was it you that time in Kaede's hut?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai it was. Goodbye Inuyasha I love you." She said completely fading into the darkness.

"I love you to Okan-san." Inuyasha whispered into the dark.

(End)

Inuyasha woke up, it was still dark outside. But his mind was restless. He stood out of his bed and walked over to the balcony letting the nights wind blew on his worn out body. He had lost many pounds from not eating and there were small bags under his eyes since he received only a little bit of sleep. He stayed on the balcony not really wanting to go back to sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Are we there yet?" an impatient Kagome asked.

"Almost we'll be there in less then an hour." Kagura said keeping her eyes ahead.

For the last 50 odd minuets Kagome had been lightly sleeping. She had been though a lot while she had been at Naraku's. Kagura softly nudged Kagome awake.

"Kagome, wake up the castle is in view." Kagura told her.

Kagome's eyes battered open seeing the castle come into view making her cheeks soften into a smile. They were now just meters away from the front gate. Once they reached the gate Kagura landed the feather delicately to the ground.

Kagome looked up at the castle as Kagome's eyes caught on to something, which she had been waiting for along time.

"Inuyasha."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inuyasha had been up for along time just sitting on the balcony. Not really knowing why. But for awhile now Inuyasha watched a white fluttery shape fly though the shady sky. It surprised him when it landed in front of the castle's gates. When the white disappeared there left were two blobs of color standing. Then his nose caught hold of that scent, but then the words that made him leap from the balcony and race towards the gate.

"Inuyasha."

He ran as fast as he could and then he saw what he wanted, no needed to see. Hoping to kami if it was real. He reached the gate tears at the brim of his eyes.

"KAGOME!" he yelled jumping over the gate with so much life.

Kagome's head snapped up seeing the only thing that her heart desired.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled, giving a now awake Shippou to Kagura.

Inuyasha's feet touched the ground, and the instant they did Inuyasha and Kagome were in a fierce embrace. Nothing letting then separate for what seemed to be hours for the embracing teary eyed couple, truly only being a good 10 minuets, the two pulled back but still only arms length away.

"I missed you, like no tomorrow." Kagome sniffled nuzzling into his chest.

"I missed you like there wasn't even going to be a tomorrow." He said kissing the top of her head and also nuzzling her neck.

"I was so scared." She whimpered.

"It's alright now. I will never let it happen ever again, never again, I promise." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you." Kagome said looking up to his eyes.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said capturing her lips in a loving, needing kiss. They pulled back staring at all the people who had woken up from the yelling.

This being Sango, Kirara in arms, Miroku, Sesshomaru with Rin right next to him. Kagura and Shippou had been watching from the very start.

Kagome quickly turned to Kagura seeing the sky start to brighten up, into a royal blue, yet still hours away from morning.

"Kagura you must go before Naraku wakes up." Kagome said as she still was in an embrace.

"Hai, I'll be going, I'll see you soon Kagome, and Inuyasha be lucky you have a mate like her, she is like no other." She pulled another feather out of her hair, and placed Shippou on the ground.

"Thank you for bringing my mate back to me, I owe you." Inuyasha said taking a side step to bow respectfully towards her. With on final nod she left without a trace.

Shippou slowly walked over to Kagome and pulled on her hakama's pant leg.

"K-Kagome is this Inuyasha?" he asked lightly.

"Who's the kit?" Inuyasha asked watching Kagome pick the small kitsune up.

"Inuyasha this is Shippou. He is very dear to me, and was there for the whole time I was at Naraku's." she said cuddling him. Inuyasha nodded and patted him on the head in an accepting way.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou walked into the castle grounds. The possessive hanyou wasn't letting Kagome away from his grasp, though she didn't mind, wanting him just as close to her. The three walked towards their observers, each one with a smile on there faces, well excluding Sesshomaru who stayed impartial.

"Come let us go inside there is still time to sleep." Sesshomaru said placing his arm around Rin.

"It's good to see you back Kagome, we missed you, well not as much as Inuyasha but still." She smiled and followed her mate.

Sango had stayed quiet until she jumped Kagome hugging her madly.

"I was so worried." She said.

"I missed you too Sango, can you just lighten up a bit your squishing Shippou." Kagome said trying to help Shippou out.

"I'm glad you're back as well lady Kagome." Miroku said pulling Sango back as best he could.

"Thank you Miroku it's good to be back." Kagome said smiling.

"Well we better be off we still have time to get some sleep in before dawn, then we can discuss on what happened to you Kagome." Sango said picking up Kirara off the ground.

"Umm Kagome is it ok if I can go play with the neko?" Shippou asked.

"I guess you can but ask Sango. Stay out of trouble and don't wake anyone up Okay?" Shippou nodded so hard that you'd think his head would pop off from excitement. He jumped out of Kagome's arms and bonded towards Sango to ask if he could, Sango smiled and let Kirara down for them to play.

Kagome watched Shippou and Kirara run off and into the castle, a small smile made its way towards her lips, glad to see the small kitsune so happy. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha's face, him returning the look. Inuyasha then picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Come we need to talk." Inuyasha said jumping back to the balcony. Once he landed inside he seated Kagome on the bed.

"Kagome I want to know if the mark is really gone." Inuyasha was staring at her intensely.

Kagome fumbled with her hands for a bit, but then burst out crying, hands covering her face.

"I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't s-stop them! T-they were going t-t-to kill Shippou!" Kagome said pouring her eyes out.

Inuyasha quickly was to her side rubbing her back and letting her lean against his shoulder.

"It's ok I'm not mad at you just at Naraku. Shhh it's alright. We can re-mate its ok." Inuyasha spoke softly. Kagome sniffled a bit and nodded. He smiled down at her.

"For now we can settle for courting again. But once this whole Naraku deal is over we can re-mate, and do it all over." Inuyasha said huskily in her ear. She was blushing like mad when the thought of in the hut come back.

"I'm glad to see someone's excited about it." Kagome said looking down towards Inuyasha's hardened member.

Inuyasha growled playfully, and jumped on to Kagome straddling her hips. "You don't know the half of it."

"Inuyasha, you said we'd wait." Kagome gasped out.

"Well doesn't mean we can't pet, now does it?" he said kissing her neck.

"Well I guess but not for long I'm getting sleepy, and would like some sleep before the sun comes." She was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her in need. There kiss deepened her hands found there way to his back and intertwining her fingers into his hair. Inuyasha leaned forward so that his body was right up close to hers.

Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha's manhood press against her womanhood, both still fully dressed. She moaned into Inuyasha's mouth when he started to move his hips pushing harder and faster against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to feel more of him. It was pure bliss that thought of sleep gone. It was something she missed and couldn't have unless it was given to her by him. Inuyasha's hands wondered but never truly touching the skin. Inuyasha's was so happy to have his love back. He kissed and pushed a bit harder and faster until they both climaxed. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, then bent down to her neck and marked her for courtship. She smiled up to him tiredly.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to the cabinet full of clothing. He picked up some black hakama's for himself and a night gown for Kagome.

"I suggest we change our clothes and wash them later." He said pulling off his haori both outer and inner, changing his red hakama's with the black one.

"Good idea." Kagome said though yawns, slipping her night gown on and throwing her clothing next to Inuyasha's.

Kagome slipped into bed, Inuyasha following close behind and made sure to have Kagome as close to him as possible with his one arm wrapped around her mid section. He waited for her to be completely asleep before he followed her lead, whispering loving words in her ear.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Knock_

…

_Knock_

…

_Knock_

"Damn it." A groggy hanyou mumbled into his mate's shoulder. He lifted his head up to see Jaken at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you lord Inuyasha, but lord Sesshomaru request's you and lady Kagome's presents down in the study." Jaken reported before leaving closing the door slightly behind him.

"Damn it, can't I get one day without being nagged, or told at." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Who was that Inuyasha?" Kagome woke up rubbing her eyes, while sitting up. The sun shined brightly at her face making her features more angelic then ever. Inuyasha stared in aw.

Moments like these reminded him how much he missed her and loved her. The days before he met Kagome were dark, cold and lonely. Hanyou's weren't accepted by anyone not youkai, not human. The day he found her running from the hare youkai he could've sworn time slowed down for him. It was love at first sight, and he knew it. Even if she wouldn't have accepted him, he was sure he had found no other as perfect as her.

"My brother wants us done in the study." Inuyasha grumbled not to happy about the idea of leaving the cozy bed and his mate. Which Kagome giggled to his grumpy face.

That giggle was music to his ears.

"Well if he needs us then we better go." She giggled again poking at his nose.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." He said sadly kissing her finger tip. Kagome leaned forward and placed a quiet kiss on his lips. He sighed and got out of bed, unwillingly of course. He knew if he didn't his brother would have to wait at least an hour till they would come out, which his brother wouldn't be pleased for waiting.

Kagome stood up and picked up her now clean miko outfit, which the servants must have picked up earlier that morning and washed them, as well as Inuyasha's clothes. They both changed and made there way down to the study hand in hand.

As they entered the study everyone stared at them.

"Took you two long enough." Miroku said sitting on the couch with Sango sitting closely next to him.

"Shut it monk. We took our time." Inuyasha grunted stuffing his hands into his haori, and making his way to the chair where he motioned Kagome to follow, but before she followed she stopped her self turning to Sango.

"Sango where is Shippou?" she asked worryingly.

"No worries him and Kirara played all early this morning and since Shippou didn't want to interrupt you and Inuyasha he came into my room and is sleeping there with Kirara. So don't worry Kirara will watch over him. Oh and Miroku if you don't keep your hands off I swear you wont live another minuet." Sango finished with a twitching eye brow. Miroku sheepishly pulled his hand back to his own lap.

"Thanks so much Sango." She said smiling, and then ran over to Inuyasha plopping her self into his lap, which he shook his head at but wrapped his arms around her.

"Alight now that we are all comfortable, and present, we'll get on with matters. First off all we'll need Kagome to tell us everything that happened while she was held captive." Sesshomaru said making his presence shown.

So off Kagome went she told everyone everything that happened. Not leaving any details out. Everyone listened closely capturing every word being said. No one interrupted her, well except Inuyasha's growling and tight grip on her. Besides that everyone stayed silent. When she finished there was a pregnant-pause.

"Naraku is a fool he should have known the jewel wouldn't have worked without Kagome." Miroku stated, but then a thought crossed him. "Kagome where is the jewel?"

All heads turned towards her.

"Oh yeah." She exclaimed blushing that she had it on her neck ever since Naraku tried to make her use it. "It's right here." She said pulling it out from under her miko top, the small jewel shining its purple tint.

"That's it! That's what this whole thing has been about, that's what everyone has been trying to get! A stupid jewel! Naraku steals _my _mate to force her to use it for his own power! That bastard is going to die." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome placed her hand on his cheek, instantly calming him down as much as possible.

"Inuyasha, I'm safe now. The jewel is in our possession and Naraku is weak without the jewel in this hands. You can stop worrying so much." She said hugging his torso, which he gladly returned.

"Arigato koshii." He whispered in to her ear. Kagome gently kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome." She whispered back.

"Back to the matters at hand, Naraku will not let us have the jewel for long. A war is coming, and I shall send messengers to out allies. We will as many warriors as possible. Naraku will not hold back so neither shall we." Sesshomaru declared. He was about to continue but was loudly interrupted.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD Sesshomaru!" a messenger said barging into the study. "I have a message from the southern lord Naraku." The messenger said passing a parchment to him.

It was dead silent as Sesshomaru read everyone's eyes on him. A minuet later he turned to the messenger.

"Thank you, you may leave now." He walked over to the armchair in front of his desk, grabbing hold of Rin who was sitting on the arm chair.

"Well?" Rin asked.

"Naraku has declared war and is giving us 4 days to forfeit the jewel and Kagome." Sesshomaru reported looking over the curious faces.

Inuyasha began to growl uncontrollably, standing up. "There is no way in hell were giving that bastard what he wants." Inuyasha growled out.

"He has given us enough days to prepare. Thou we must get to it quickly Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled towards the door.

"Yes Milord." The toad like creature said picking his head in.

"Send notice to every man in this kingdom to fight. We shall take down Naraku." The western lord said standing.

"I will assist in this war; it's my duty as a monk." Miroku said standing up from the couch.

"Me too. Naraku has done to much damage to let by." Sango said following Miroku's action.

"You two can fight but leave Naraku's head to me." Inuyasha said. Then Kagome stood up from her seat on him.

"I'm coming too." Kagome stated.

"Oh no your not! You are going to stay hidden in the castle." Inuyasha retorted.

"This is as much as a war to me as it is to you. Your not the only one who his effected." Kagome replied

She was a little taken back when he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from everyone's view. Inuyasha lowered his lips to her ear.

"I don't want to loose you again Kagome. I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered sadly.

"I promise I'll be fine I'm strong and you know it. Come on I survived from being captured." She hugged him back. With a sad nod he agreed, knowing there was no point trying to fight with her when he knew she would win.

"Well it's settled we shall all fight while Rin shall stay with Shippou and the village women and children towards the forest." Sesshomaru said to the group. Rin nodding her head.

"Bring it on Naraku, we'll be ready." Inuyasha said in a triumph voice.

* * *

A/n: alright an extra long chapter, with a bit of a lime, and yeah. So hope you liked it :) sorry about the wait I really am. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! It means so much! 

Gopher


	34. Chapter 34

A/n: ok ummm yeah sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter but life as you know gets complicated but no worries this isn't the last chapter… but the next one is hehe

Disclaimer: looks at story wow I've written this like 34 times now I don't own Inuyasha and co.!!!

* * *

Chapter 34

3 days had passed and all of the Northern, Eastern, and obviously Western warriors, and demons were settled around the castle. But the western wolf tribe had seized to show up. With only one night to go everyone was on edge. Women and children were sent to the forest where they would be protected by some of the castle's guards.

"Where is that damned Kouga!?" Inuyasha spat out finding it irritating that he and his tribe hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Kouga will keep his word, he told us he would help if we needed it." Kagome said from behind him checking her bow's string and arrows.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." He said, sighing leaning his forehead on the door going onto the balcony. Kagome placed her bow on the bed and walked up in front of Inuyasha separating him from the door, flipping around so that her back was towards him, and taking his arms and wrapping them around her leaning her head on his shoulder.

"This is going to be a huge was isn't? And all over a stupid jewel." Kagome said fiddling with the jewel around her neck.

"It is. That's why you're staying up on the balcony and hit Naraku's aerial attacks with your arrows. Sesshomaru will have the Western, Eastern, and Northern warriors at front taking on the land attackers, as well as Miroku and Sesshomaru and myself. Sango will help you with aerial attacks with Kirara. I need to know your safe and away from that bastard. I can't lose you again." He said turning her to face his, grazing his lips over hers.

"I know I know. I love you too." She giggled.

"Damn right you do." He responded giving her a kiss on the forehead.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The morning's crisp air, and freshly dew grass smell calmed everyone's nervous nerves. The sun had still not shown its face. Stars had said their goodbyes, leaving a light Navy blue sky left. The wind didn't blow its whistling tune. The birds didn't even have the guts to sing their morning song, silence for the battle of a life time. The only true sound was that of the breathing of more then 400 000 warrior humans, youkai alike, including one hanyou, monk, taijiya, and miko. Half the men were in front of the castle gates while the other half inside for the second fleet. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru held there position at the head of the warriors in front of the gate, Miroku with the second fleet. Kagome having a high view of everything at her spot on the balcony, Sango also had a birds eye view on Kirara, carrying her Hiraikotsu. The sun still had yet to break the horizon.

Kagome spotted something coming towards the castle. What ever it was there was a lot of them. She gasped when she saw what it was or more of who it was.

Inuyasha had sensed something big coming, his sword already unshielded, ready for what was coming, but when he saw who it was he brought Tetsuaiga over his shoulder.

"Yo! Weren't going to start without us were you?"

"So you finally decided to show up you smelly wolf." Kouga grinned a toothy grin. Inuyasha shook Kouga's hand in a very manly manner.

"Well sorry if I had to grab some friends of mine." Behind Kouga were over 90 000 wolf youkai. "That's would be the Northern, eastern, and even some of the southern pack other there, and of course including yours truly." He said pointing to each of the packs.

"Guess you made it just in time." Inuyasha said nodding to the sun which started to shine, but soon darkened over with a purple tinge. Every single troop looked towards the horizon.

Kagome tightened her bow and arrow straps. "It begins."

All fighters tightened there own weapons, shields and claws.

Naraku as well as his warriors grew sum youkai, and high flying youkai swarmed around the castle. His army was huge, and maybe even bigger then their own, but that didn't faze them. Everyone was waiting for a signal; the ice cold air was painful to breathe in, that it chilled you to the bone.

Naraku raised his arms over his head and boomed his voice rather loudly so everyone for at least a mile could hear.

"Do you really wish to take on my army against your pathetically puny one?! This could all be over if you just hand over the jewel and miko!"

Inuyasha laughed a short laugh. "Over my dead body!"

"No? Well then we shall give no mercy!" he screamed as his army ran forward and air youkai flew straight down. Inuyasha pointed Tetsuaiga forwards, and let out a warrior cry.

Kagome watched helplessly as her mate, went with the front troop. That's where most of the killing would start. She knew that but for now she had to concentrate on the youkai sorrowing though the ski. They were coming fast. Kagome readied her bow and arrows. Once one was in range she let go of the arrow watching it soar until it hit its target, being purified instantly. This was the first out of a lot to come. A low whoosh of air past by as a youkai was split in half by a large boomerang. Kagome looked up to see Sango catching her well known weapon, Hiraikotsu. Kagome smiled as did Sango.

Sango patted Kirara's shoulder making the fire youkai fly towards the other youkai. "Go Hiraikotsu!!" Throwing Hiraikotsu killing at least twenty-five youkai at once, until it recoiled back.

Miroku looked up towards the sky were he spotted his soon to be wife fighting off youkai, his kazana wide open sucking hundreds of youkai at a time. Some of Naraku's youkai had made it past the gates over to his fleet. One third of his oufas were already used up, but his staff was still going strong. Killing any opposing that came his way. Miroku looked to where the first pack of warriors. Kouga and his pack killing many of the small fry youkai with their quick speed. Sesshomaru didn't look one bit phased, just killing many with his youkai whip. Miroku looked a bit further to see Inuyasha in a heated battle against Naraku.

"Just give up hanyou; you will never defeat my army." Naraku spat blocking another attack of Inuyasha's.

"Heh like hell we won't!" he said pulling Tetsuaiga over his head, and throwing his sword in front of him.

"Kaze No Kizu!!" he yelled bringing it forward, the attack hit the bottom half of Naraku's hip taking some of the roots that had been emitting from Naraku's body out. Naraku grunted in annoyance. The brave hanyou ran forward to Naraku's roots, slashing loads off, getting closer and closer to Naraku every time.

He was almost there he was almost to Naraku. Blinded by his goal Inuyasha didn't see a tentacle/root come from behind him. Inuyasha was charging towards Naraku's heart, but just as the tip of Tetsuaiga was going to imbed it into him Inuyasha was grabbed from around the shoulders by the root and whipped forcefully to the ground, Tetsuaiga thrown as well.

"Impudent fool you actually think I'd let you defeat me!" with that he grew even more tentacles from under his body. Inuyasha was stunned, and pissed…really pissed. He turned his head around trying to find his Tetsuaiga but found it to be out of sight.

"Guess I'll have to resort to my own weapons." Inuyasha thought cracking his knuckles sharply.

Naraku only seemed to be amused, thinking that a hanyou could not kill him with his own claws, or even his hanyou strength.

"Kukuku fool." Naraku hushed under his breath. Naraku watched as Inuyasha ran full force towards Naraku jumping over many roots, but getting hit by the ones coming from the behind. He batted many of the roots away, clawing and ripping a few into shreds but he was losing a lot of blood from all of the miner cuts. Inuyasha's vision was becoming blurry, he was starting to see less and less but when he looked up at Naraku's smirking face his heart pumped loudly. His vision went from fading black to having red leaking through, but before losing conscious he heard her voice.

"INUYASHA!" Black…

Kagome turned her head when she had sensed something was very wrong with her mate. Her eyes strained to catch sight of the amount of lost blood and pulsing body tangled though roots every which way. That's when she knew he was losing control to his youkai side, and that was when she yelled for him. She was so distracted that she wasn't paying attention to the youkai who was flying towards her. Her eyes were so concentrated on Inuyasha's blind rage fight, tears falling down her cheeks. He kept getting hit but getting right back up as if nothing, lunging himself back to Naraku. The tears seemed to unwilling stop. She fell to her knees, hands covering her face crying. She didn't want to fight anymore; she didn't want to watch people get hurt, because of her. She turned her sad eyes towards Sango and Kirara both panting, and marked by cuts, with there own blood and others. She looked down towards Miroku his movements had gotten a lot slower and he had many cuts and bruises, just like the other standing men/warriors. Sesshomaru even seemed to be wearing out. This is not what people should be doing. Not fighting.

"And it's all because of this stupid jewel." Kagome slightly felt her miko powers raising, but blinded by sadness and anger barely felt how much power was really being released. "This is what is causing all the trouble." She stared at the jewel; she looked down to her hanyou and saw the weak movements. He was so focused on hitting Naraku through the heart that he didn't see the root holding a sword behind him.

"No…no…NO! INUYASHA!" it was to late the sword was stabbed right through his stomach.

Grey clouds roamed the skies, thunder crackling, spits of rain into droplets. The sound of trickling water was the only thing Kagome could hear. Her tears were running next to raindrops. Her blood running clod, it was so cold that it felt hot. She lifted her hand to the jewel and gave it one good yank breaking the chin. She brought the jewel close to her heart and closed her eyes.

"No more." She whispered. "I can't stand it anymore. I don't want them to die…I don't want him to die." A small white light emitted from her hands. Her body pulsed, her eyes snapped open, no pupils seen just pure white eyes. She was out of control. Her body lifted off the ground and the balcony, her face emotionless her body was glowing bright white, the aura was so powerful that any weak youkai who came near her were purified.

Naraku stopped his attack on Inuyasha to feel an unbelievable strong aura. He had once felt one like this before, but this one was so much more powerful then that time close a thousand time stronger. He looked to the sky above the castle to find a white person with dark hair floating.

"So that is what the mark was holding back." Naraku said to himself. "I'll come back to finish you off hanyou. I can't have that miko ruining my plans."

With that he left Inuyasha body. He charged over many battles going on underneath him towards the glowing priestess. "You Die Miko." Naraku yelled wrapping his roots around her body, engulfing Kagome. She turned her head towards the cretin Naraku and tilted her head to the side; his body flew a good mile, from her miko aura.

"Why you little." Naraku interjected. He once again made a go for her, but before he reached her, Kagome's hand shot up, and with one blast of energy, he began to disintegrate.

"No this can't be! No, no, no No! I will come back and get you for what you've done, you and that hanyou, I swear!" and once those last hateful words came out he was no more.

Kagome then turned towards the rest of the war around her. She lifted both hands up and held the jewel above her. Mumbling a few words before the jewel glowed a blinding white. Naraku troops disintegrating, while there own healed, besides the ones who lost there souls completely. Naraku's youkai screaming in utter pain. Her arms dropped to her side and the jewel once again faded and imbedded in Kagome's right side. Her eyes closed as her body floated down towards her mate, her body slowly made its way so she was laying next to Inuyasha one arm draped over him, the second her arm touched him all the wounds that were on Inuyasha slowly filled in and healed. Lastly her body's glowing faded her eyes closed shut into a soundless sleep.

* * *

A/n: thanks so much for reading!!! Hope you liked it; review please :) and thank you loyal reviews for being patient! 

_Gopher _


	35. Chapter 35

An: alright here is the last chapter, sorry it took me forever to write as always. :P I hope you like the last chapter of "Why Me?" Oh and By the way watch out there is a lemon in the chapter you've been warned.

My last disclaimer: Inuyasha plus all the amazing characters do not belong to me…sadly.

* * *

Chapter 35

The silky red sheets shifted back and forth, side to side, a stressed out groan escaped a raven haired beauty, forehead sweating in distress. Her brown eyes shot open, followed by her upper body.

"Inuyasha!" her voice called out. She was lightly panting when she heard the mat door open.

"Kagome…Kagome!" a bowl of cold water and cloth fell to the floor as the hanyou ran to her side next to the futon.

"Inuyasha, how long was I out for?" Kagome asked. Finally taking a look around, she asked "where are we?" inuyasha smirked when that question was asked.

"You've been asleep for a couple of weeks now. I was starting to worry. Good thing Sesshomaru told us to head back after I woke up, or else I wouldn't have finished fixing this place." He ended with a soft smile, lightly grazing Kagome's cheek with the back of his hand.

"And where is this place exactly?" Kagome asked.

"Come with me." Inuyasha responded wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her off the futon. Leaving the bedroom, and entering the main room, Kagome could swear she had been here before but couldn't place where from. The minuet Inuyasha's hand pulled her out of the hut she knew exactly where she was. It was the old abandoned hut Miroku and she talked in, the one right next to her village and Inuyasha's forest. Though instead of it being broken and ruined it was fixed. No more broken roof, or unhinged door, and most of the wood seemed to have been replaced. There were a couple of new additions, like a garden and a watering well. There was also, what seemed like a new field of beautiful flowers that surrounded the hut. It was breathtaking. Kagome took a couple steps backwards to take a twirl around the flowers. A smile graced her lips. She fell softly to the ground, lying down letting her hair weave thorough the flowers. She let a small sigh out.

Kagome heard a rather loud thump next to her, softly giggling at her love's grace.

"Oh Kami, I forgot about Shippou!" Kagome said sitting up quickly. "Oh no what about Sango, Miroku, and Kirara!" she was about to stand up but a strong yet gentle hand grabbed her wrist bringing her on to his lap.

Kagome just stared in Inuyasha's eyes waiting for an explanation.

"Shippou's in the town playing with your brother and Kohaku. Sango and Miroku, as well as some of the villagers are helping build a hut for the two of them plus Kohaku and Kirara. Since the second Naraku died; Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared so there planning to have a wedding when you woke up. Sango said that she couldn't have anyone else as a bridesmaid." Inuyasha explained, nuzzling her neck missing close contact with her.

"That sounds like Sango alright, what about Sesshomaru and Rin?" Kagome asked scratching one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Their both doing good. Sesshomaru still as cold hearted as ever; and Rin is still as bubbly. Though did get news that she's pregnant with their first pup."

"Aww that's so sweet." She smiled. "I guess everything is settling down now." She sighed lightly. "now that the jewel is back in its place."

"Not everything yet." Inuyasha replied nipping at her neck.

"What are you talki…ohhhh" realization dawned opon the miko.

With a quick but soft flip Kagome was on her back, the hanyou straddled her hips with a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Are you up for a work out Ka-go-me?" he whispered seductively in her ear nipping the tip. Knowing damn well that the little ministration on her ear sent sparks of pleasure through her body, he continued going down her jaw to her collarbone.

"I-Inuyasha, should we really be doing this in the open? What if a villager walks by or if Shippou sees us?" she was quickly silenced with a kiss.

"Don't worry so much with this nose I'll be able to smell if anyone is approaching." He said pointing to his faithful nose.

"Alright, but…" with power unexpected from either Inuyasha or Kagome she flipped him onto his back, with a leg on each side of his. "this time it's your turn." She said lowering her mouth down to his lips then towards his jaw. Following down to his neck where she gave her own nip to him.

**Warning Lemon**

"I have no complaints." He responded the nips by grabbing on to her hips so she knew just how much he wanted her.

She gasped lightly but gave him a smirk of her own. "I didn't think you would." She said removing his horai, along with his inner shirt. She threw it off, into one of the many flower beds. Her nails lightly gracing over his well toned chest, pushing softly against his navel. She lowered her head to his chest kissing it from one spot to another. Making him warm one second then cold the next, pleasuring many of his senses. While kissing his muscular abdominals, her one hand drifted down patronizingly slow into his hakamas. A bit further and her smirk grew, he moaned while releasing a rumbling growl though his chest. His eyelids were shut tightly; our little Kagome was being very bold. Inuyasha could feel her dainty little digits run along his member. She lightly curled her fingers around the shaft. His teeth clenched even tighter once she put her hand in motion. She was driving him to ecstasy, and he'd be damn'd to go by himself. As quickly as youkai possible Kagome was undressed and below him, his own hakama's seem to have vanished in the process.

"Naughty Kagome needs to be paid back for her hard work." Inuyasha's husky voice tickled her eardrum, sending a spark of pleasure though her; spiking her arousing scent drastically. Inuyasha was at the break of insanity, looking at the most beautiful creature here underneath him. Her hair fanned all over the flowers around her head, letting her face give a natural glow. Her front teeth biting her bottom lip trying to hold in the moans that wanted to escape her soft lips. This little bit of physical contact was so indulging. Her chest lifted up making her breasts perk up, nipples erect. Our handsome hanyou slid to fingers gently into her entrance, being conscious of his sharp nails. He leaned down and kissed every inch of her face while pumping inside her as fast as he hanyou hand could.

Kagome's body trembled with pleasure, her hips bucking against his hand, feeling more of him. It wasn't enough though, her body wanted, no needed to feel him in her. the said miko grabbed his ears delicately messaging the white ears, his chest vibrating from contentment.

"Inu. Inu. Please." She gasped out, grabing onto the ground dirt slipping between her fingers.

Inuyasha smirked removing his fingers licking them teasingly in front of her. he brought himself against her letting her feel his hard member against her folds. Rubbing against them in an up and down rhythm, giving her a little taste of what was to come.

"Do you need me?" he whispered close to her ear, quickening his antagonizing slow pace.

"H…a..ii" she barely made out.

"Louder love."

"Hai!" she moaned out the name of her love as he sunk inside her. being gentle at first but quickly picking up pace, thumping harder every time. Kagome's hands were lost in the locks of Inuyasha's moonlight hair. They were so close. The miko's inner walls were closing in harder on his member, making a loud moan escape his parted lips. He leaned down so they could share a heart warming passionate kiss. Every emotion they felt towards each other was there. Not saying what the future had in stores for them.

A couple more thrusts and Inuyasha moved his lips from hers towards her neck. Giving it a quick lap of the tongue. Then in matters of seconds the two lovers climaxed at the same time allowing the waiting hanyou to bite at the marking joint. Once again making her his right full mate. This time he'd make sure it'd stay that way.

**End of Lemon**

Inuyasha sighed removing himself from in her depths. He rolled over on to the soft flowers bringing his mate with him letting her sweaty body to lay on his on moist body. She smiled tiredly kissing his nose, then his lips. She felt right, complete, and best of all loved. He gave a small laugh, taking his red haroi covering her as well as himself. Inuyasha was hugging Kagome closely letting his chin rest on the top of her head. Her fingers layed spread across his chest, legs tangled with his.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Kagome, mate." He replied.

"Promise you'll love me as much as you do now in the future." She asked.

"I wouldn't have it anyother way." Inuyasha answered.

"From now till forever?"

"From now till forever." He reassured.

"Good." She let her eye lids slide half closed, barely being able to keep them open.

He gave a soft laugh. "Get some sleep wench, we'll pick Shippou up later, and say hello to Sango, and might as well see the monk when you wake up." Inuyasha said, following Kagome's lead.

From now till forever.

* * *

An: I just want to say thank you reviews without you this story would have ended so long ago thanks for all the positive feed back! 

Gopher


	36. Chapter 36

Epilogue

_From now till forever_

500 years into the future

"Sango! Just let him have a chance, Miroku loves you and you know it." A girl explained to her best friend since kindergarten over the phone.

Silence. Random noises over the other end.

"No he's not just looking for another good grope, he just expresses his feelings…differently that's all."

Silence.

"Just give him a chance." She said drying her hair from the towel it was in.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled from downstairs.

"I've got to go Sango, but I'll call you later k?"

Silence. Mumbled words on the over end.

"Alright, later then." The raven haired beauty smiled getting out of bed. Kagome Higurashi was her name, a 16 year old teenager. She stepped from her bed and stretched her arms over her head letting the last yawn out. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a red tank top and a pair of blue jeans, and combed out her semi wet hair.

"Kagome!" the voice yelled again.

"Coming mom!" Kagome yelled back skipping down the stairs. Entering the kitchen where her mom was cooking breakfast on the stove.

"Hey mom, where's Sota?" Kagome asked grabbing a glass of orange juice out of the fridge.

"He's at Sango's place playing with Kohaku." Miss Higurashi answered her daughter.

"Oh ok well I'm going to hangout with Sango and Miroku later today is that ok?" Kagome asked taking a bite out of a piece of toast that was on the table.

"Oh alright." Miss Higurashi said with a light smile. "Oh yeah, Kagome I forgot to tell you a boy called for you…what was his name." she tapped her chin lightly with her index finger. "Hmm can't remember but he said something about a date."

Kagome groaned "Hojo."

"He sounded like a nice boy. I don't know why you keep turning him down Kagome." Kagome's mother said flipping the omelets on the pan.

"Because that's all he is, a nice boy. That won't leave me alone! It annoys me so much." Kagome fumed.

Miss Higurashi just giggled. "Alright, alright you don't like him. Oh Kagome, Bouyo has been missing I'll morning. I think he went too far in the forest again can you go get him?"

"Yeah I guess." She sighed grabbing her shoes and putting them on her feet.

"Just make sure you can see the goshinboku tree alright." Miss Higurashi said in a motherly tone.

"I know, I know. I'll be careful." She said walking out of the house.

She lived at a shrine with a forest behind them. It was untouchable property that the shrine owns. They kept it the same for there jii-can who past away, he had adored this forest. Climbing over the fence to the forest she began her walk in the forest. An odd feeling came to Kagome as she entered the forest she felt warm and comfortable all of a sudden, but she shook it off as nothing but her imagination, and started yelling for her lost cat.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

High in the trees a shadow followed the teenage women. Golden eyes starred down at her, a fanged smirk played its way on its lips.

* * *

_Why me? You ask, because no matter what, true love is powerful and it's something that never dies out. Our destiny, our fate, our love has been set in stone for all eternity. And the funny thing is I don't mind one bit._

_-With love Kagome_

**The End**


End file.
